Alphas
by Pirotess666
Summary: Stiles is attacked by vampires and he's about to die so he has to accept the bite and become a werewolf. What will a sourwolf do with a hyperactive teen wolf on his hands? Especially since a blue moon is approaching and on that night mature werewolves are guided by only one instinct. To mate. *Timeline: After the end of season 4 * YAOI Fanfic, so…it's a MAN on MAN story.


**Title:** Alphas

 **Genre:** Romance/Yaoi/Ecchi

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:**

1\. This is a yaoi story. For those who don't know what it is, it involves a romance between two males.

2\. The story involves graphic content and very sexual situations. And I mean VERY. SEXUAL. SITUATIONS. BETWEEN TWO MEN.

3\. Some of these characters have OOC behavior. Some personalities might have been changed. I'm sorry but in order for this fic to be written, I really needed to change them a bit.

 **Reviews:** Reviews are appreciated. Be nice. I already warned about you the type of content this fanfic involves, so no flames.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. I just like to "play" with them. Hehehe

X

Summary:

Stiles is attacked by vampires and he's about to die so he has to accept the bite and become a werewolf. What will a sourwolf do with a hyperactive teen wolf on his hands? Especially since a blue moon is approaching and on that night mature werewolves are guided by only one instinct. To mate. *Timeline: After the end of season 4 * YAOI Fanfic, so…it's a MAN on MAN story. Fair warning!

X

Stiles looked around him. They were once again in Derek's loft. The older werewolf seemed pissed. He always looked pissed. The teenager smirked. It probably had to do with his home becoming the unofficial meeting place of the pack. The pack. Stiles sighed. Was he even really part of the pack? The only human in it. He would bet that if he got up right then, nobody would notice. He watched Malia laugh with Lydia. She didn't do the night visits as often as she used to. While in the beginning it would be 5 or more times a week, now it was barely one. He would bet his life that she wanted to break up him and didn't know how. He bit his nail. And did he really want to be in a relationship with her? Were they even in a relationship? He looked at Isaac talking to Kira and Jackson just pouting for not being the center of attention. They had returned to Beacon Hills for their senior year. Isaac because he had missed them and Jackson because he was such an asshole that no pack in London wanted him.

'Stiles? You ok?'

He looked to his side and smiled at Liam. It was impossible to dislike the kid. 'Yeah…probably just a stomach bug.' He leaned forward to catch everyone's attention. 'And…hum…I think vampires have arrived in Beacon Hills.'

That was enough to stop the talk at his table. 'What?!'

'Yeeeeahh…my dad has two bodies…both drained of blood.'

'But that doesn't mean that vampires…I mean…' Scott bit his lip. 'Were there bite marks on the neck?'

'The necks of both victims were shredded. If they were bitten, you can't tell.'

'See?'

'Yeah but…drained of blood. Completely. No drop left.'

'It can be anything.'

He sighed and got up. He was tired. So tired. He didn't even have the patience to debate things anymore. 'Why don't you just believe me? It's always necessary for things to get really bad before you open your eyes. It's like you're always in denial.'

Scott blinked at that. 'Woah! What? Where did that come from?'

'It happened with Matt, it happened with Lydia when I said that she definitely couldn't be the Kanima, it happened with the sacrifices…do I need to go on?'

'Hey…Stiles…'

'I'm tired of this.' He got up. 'I'm gonna go search some more about vampires.'

'Wait…Stiles!'

Not turning to them, he just waved his hand goodbye and left them.

Scott frowned at the door. 'He's been weird lately.'

Jackson shrugged. 'He's Stiles.'

'Yeah but…'

Derek shook his head. 'It really pains me to admit it but...he's right.'

'What?'

'You don't believe him. Not like you used to.'

'Oh come on, Derek! Vampires?!'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'We're werewolves, Scott. Lydia over there is a banshee. Parrish…is something.'

The deputy coughed lightly. 'Stiles believes me to be either Phoenix or Dragon.'

He cocked his head to the side and shrugged. 'Might be. The beastiary?'

'Lydia and I are going through it. It takes time though.'

Derek smirked. «And it has nothing to do with the time you're spending with her.» Jackson was glowering at the deputy probably thinking the same thing. 'I bet. Anyway…vampires exist Scott.'

'Wait, what?'

Lydia bit her lip. 'He's right. They're in the beastiary.' She shook her head. 'You know…Stiles is right, Scott.'

'You haven't even seen the bodies. I mean, we need to smell them to be sure it's something other.'

Isaac sighed. 'I think they're talking about the fact that you don't trust Stiles.'

'What? I trust him. He's like my brother. But that doesn't mean I have to believe everything he says.' He grinned. 'It's Stiles. Like Derek says, he's a hyperactive spazz.' The older man didn't laugh. Neither did Lydia and Liam. Actually no one even smiled. Not even Jackson. 'What?'

Derek shook his head while Lydia covered her mouth with her hand. 'I get it.' The redhead looked at him. 'I get why he said he was tired. You weren't like this with him, Scott. He was your most important person. And now…calling him that…'

'What? Derek says it all the time!'

The werewolf growled. 'I'm not his best friend. His so called BROTHER.'

'You're…' Lydia sighed. '…belittling him. Because he's the only human…you're…'

'No.'

Jackson shrugged. 'For me, he's nothing. But you're supposed to love each other so much you're like brothers, Scott. I'm the jerk of the group and not even I would treat my best friend like that.'

Kira stepped next to Scott. 'Guys…you're taking this too seriously.'

Lydia just lifted a hand. 'You know what?' She picked up her purse and went to the door. 'I'm gonna go.'

Parrish also got up. 'I'll accompany you.'

'You're mad.'

Lydia looked sideways at Parrish. He was driving her to her house on the police car. 'How do you know?'

'You like Stiles. I've heard all the stories, told by everyone including you. Stiles, he likes you…a lot.'

She sighed. 'I guess. I also like him.'

'But you haven't crushed on him since the third grade.'

'No, I haven't.' She smiled. 'He IS a hyperactive spazz, you know but…he is also always there for you. He is the most empathic person in the group. He honestly feels your pain. He actually cried when I turned Jackson back to human, saving him from being the Kanima. He cried not because he lost me but because he was actually happy, because he felt…' She sighed. 'He was there when I need more than just a jock for the prom, when Jackson ditched me. He always knew that I was more than just the pretty popular girl. He knew ME. And he liked me despite everything. He's always just there.' She shook her head. 'We might not be in love with each other, but we love each other. He's my friend. More than anything, Stiles is my friend. Scott, I also like him but…what he said today…it threw me. He's always been ready to defend him. I don't get what happened.'

'You guys don't notice, do you?'

'What?'

'Scott might be the alpha of your pack but Stiles…he's the heart.' He shook his head. 'He's the one who always sacrifices himself…and the one that pays the price.'

'Like the Nogitsune.'

'Yeah…or when Gerard beat him up.'

'Wait. What?'

He nodded. 'Gerard beat the living crap out of him. Boyd and Cora were there to see it. Boyd told Derek and they decided not to tell anyone what had happened. Thing is…Scott didn't even ask Stiles what had happened to him. His face was a mess and he didn't ask him.'

She nodded. 'I asked but he just dismissed it.'

Parrish sighed. 'It's easy to go against a big bad when you're a werewolf and have super strength and fast healing…but Stiles, he's human. He only has his courage and intelligence going for him. He's not even a hunter with training.' He smiled. 'Liam once told me that Stiles scares him.'

'What? Why?'

'Because even though Stiles might be afraid of whatever you're facing…he never turns back. He looks danger in the eye and faces it headlong. There was a footage you know…when he saved Scott, Kira and Malia from that crazy professor that poisoned them with the weird wolfsbane. The professor actually pressed a gun to his forehead and was counting to three to make Stiles tell him where the others were.'

'What?! He said that the professor just wanted to kill him. Because he was part of the group.'

'No, he was threatening Stiles. He wanted him to say where the others were.'

'Hell…he didn't tell us that.'

'I think he doesn't tell you lots of things.' He bit his lip. 'Lydia…'

'What?'

'He can't always be lucky. One day…it's gonna catch up with him.'

She shivered. 'Not Stiles…I can't deal with it if Stiles…not Stiles…' She shook her head. 'He's been through enough already.'

'Yeah…'

'And now Malia…'

'What about her?'

'I talked to Stiles, like a week ago. He said that he could feel that she wanted to break up with him…but still hadn't done it because she liked him.'

'I'm sorry but that's totally unlike that girl. She doesn't have any filter between brain and mouth. Actually she doesn't seem to care about anyone's feelings.'

'She cares about Stiles. He…makes her more human.'

'I think he makes all of us more human.'

'So?'

Deaton crossed his arms. 'So what?'

'Are the legends true? Garlic, sunlight, silver, wooden stake? Does that all work on vampires?'

'Stiles…you should not be looking into this.'

'There are two dead bodies in the morgue, Deaton. Who knows if tomorrow there won't be another one?'

'Vampires are constantly moving from place to place. They usually don't stay very long in one place. And they don't need to feed very often.'

'So we just let them eat what they want, when they want? '

'They are faster than werewolves, harder to kill, they heal almost instantaneously…only the level of strength is the same.'

'And sunlight?'

He sighed. 'That's true…silver and garlic are just a myth.'

'Then how do you kill them?'

'You don't.'

'Oh come on!' He waved his hands around. 'Do I have to go to Eichen House and ask Peter?!'

The veterinarian narrowed his eyes at him. 'You would, wouldn't you?' He shook his head. 'Fine, the stakes only work if they're made of wood from an apple tree. Decapitation also works, actually it's the best method. Sunlight also…which is the same as burning them alive…I mean dead. Undead.'

'Oh…so they're really undead?'

'Yeah. That's why only the wood of an apple tree works. The first tree. The one responsible for the fall of mankind and a symbol for knowledge, temptation, sin and…immortality.'

'Huh…poetic.'

'It is the symbol of life which is the complete opposite of vampires who represent death. They are the only species that cannot bear children. All other species can have children, except them. They have to change humans in order to do it. Zombies too but…that's a different story.'

'Zombies?!' He scrubbed his face with his hands. 'It's better if we leave that one for another day. So…stakes of apple wood, sunlight, decapitation and burning them alive…I mean undead.' He spread his arms wide. 'Those are our only options?'

'Yes.'

'What about a bullet to the head? A werewolf can't survive that even if it isn't made of silver.'

'They survive it. Bullets mean the same as butterfly wings against your skin. Nothing. They heal that instantaneously.'

'What about bullets made of apple tree?'

He frowned. 'Well…that should work.'

Stiles grinned. 'Great…' Then he bit his lip. 'My dad doesn't let me carry a gun.'

'Which is a good thing.'

'Yeah, yeah.'

'Stiles…vampires always move in covens. Five at the very least…if they don't have Renfields.'

'Oh hell…they can make slaves?'

'Yes. Their bite…it's intoxicating to most humans and some non-humans too. Some become so intoxicated that it's easy to take their will.'

'Shit. That's terrible!'

'They don't usually need to eat that much. One human is enough for 3 vampires and they'll only need to eat after another week. But two bodies?'

'The second one appeared two days after.'

'At the very least we're talking about six vampires.'

'Great! There goes senior year.'

They all looked at the corpse. It was lying on a table at Deaton's clinic.

Liam was trying not to gag, while the rest of the werewolves were frowning at it. Malia was trying not to get bored.

'Werewolves?' Scott pointed at the shredded neck. 'Those look like fangs to me.' He looked at Deaton. 'And you said that Deucalion might be back.'

'He is, actually. We just spoke yesterday.' He nodded at the corpse. 'But this wasn't a werewolf.'

Derek just sighed. 'Just smell it. What can you scent? Besides the scent of this person. What do you scent ON him?'

He took a deep breath. 'Something sweet. Death. Which is normal.'

Derek just looked at Deaton and the dark man shook his head. 'No…that's what this species smells like…more than anything else.'

'What?'

'Vampires, Scott.'

'What?!' He sighed. 'You mean…Stiles was right?'

Lydia shrugged. 'He usually is.'

He frowned. 'There are times when he is completely wrong.'

She just rolled her eyes. 'Whatever.'

Deaton cleared his throat. 'Three days ago, he came here to ask me questions about vampires. I said it might be six vampires but now…it might be ten or more.' He frowned. 'I hope he hasn't done anything crazy.'

Lydia frowned and rubbed her chest. Something was wrong. 'There's…something is wrong…I feel like…'

They all tensed. 'What?'

She fell to her knees, eyes wide open. Then her scream ripped through the night. 'STIIIIIIIIIILES!'

They all paled.

He moved left, barely avoiding claws from ripping his stomach open. Shit! What had he been thinking?!

'Stiles!'

He looked behind the vampire to see a huge half turned werewolf there. 'Who the hell?...'

The werewolf engaged the vampire. It was fascinating to see the fight. Stiles gripped his stake harder when the vampire ripped the werewolf's shoulder. The man didn't even acknowledge the injury. He noticed the red glow. An alpha…and by the looks of it, a powerful one. He winced when the vampire ripped open the wolf's stomach. He was too fast. The werewolf lost his demonic visage and Stiles blinked. Deucalion. What was the man doing here?

'You know…' The vampire's voice was gritty like gravel. '…it's been a while since I've tasted an alpha.' He licked his claws clean of blood. 'Such power.'

'Son of a bitch.'

Deucalion was about to attack him again, when the vampire went straight for his neck, biting hard and finally making him scream.

Stiles bit his lip and looked at the stake in his hand. Now was the time…when the vampire was distracted, engorging himself on the alpha, who seemed to have given up. He ran at them and sank the stake into the vampire's heart.

The creature screamed, ripping his fangs from the werewolf's neck and turned towards Stiles. 'What are you doing, child?' He licked Deucalion's neck and the British man whimpered, clutching the vampire to him. Then he let him go and the werewolf just sank to the ground.

With wide eyes, he took a step back. 'Hum…trying to kill you?'

He grinned and it was obscene. Long fangs were dripping blood, both his and Deucalion's. 'You didn't have enough strength to sink the stake all the way to the heart. You just nicked it a little bit.' He took a deep breath. 'You smell delicious. I bet you taste delicious as well.'

'Hum…no…I've been told I taste quite bitter.'

He laughed and cupped Stiles head in a hand. 'Such a pretty boy…I really like pretty boys.'

'You're not my type.'

He licked a bloody scratch on the side of his face, near the neck. 'Hum…smell so good…taste so good…' He drew back and bit him hard.

'Ahhhh!'

Deucalion shook his head to dispel the fog in his head that the vampire bite had caused. He watched the boy struggle against the vampire. It was useless. The difference in strength was too big. His eyes narrowed on the vampire's back. The stake was still protruding from his back. The vampire had said that his heart had been nicked but that Stiles hadn't had the strength to push it all the all. Slowly he got up. He did not lack strength! In a burst of speed, he went to the vampire and sank the stake all the way, piercing his heart completely. In pain, the vampire ripped his fangs out of Stiles neck but it was too late. A second later he was reduced to ashes.

With wide eyes he watched the boy crumble to the ground, gripping his neck which was pumping an alarming amount of blood.

'Stiles?'

'My neck…' He snorted. 'Damn…death by vampire.' He looked at the werewolf, whose features were completely human now. 'And I thought you wolves would be the death of me.'

'You're not dead yet.'

'I have two minutes tops. He ripped my jugular when he pulled back. By the amount of blood, my internal jugular.'

'Then…I'm responsible for…'

'It was just bad luck.'

He was becoming too pale. They wouldn't make it to the hospital on time. 'Stiles…do you…'

'What?'

'Do you want the bite?'

He blinked at the brawny man crouching next to him. Deucalion seemed sad. 'You killed everyone in your pack.'

'I was crazy after Gerard attacked and blinded me…and one of my betas attacked me saying that now that I was blind, I wasn't fit to be an alpha anymore.'

'Creep.'

Surprised, he snorted. 'I guess. So…do you?'

'Someone offered it to me before and I refused but…I wasn't dying then.' He frowned. 'Of course, I can still die from it.'

'You could.'

'Do it.' He looked at Deucalion. 'But with the understanding that I won't be a part of your pack…and that I won't kill any of mine.'

He smiled. 'I don't do that anymore.' He sat against the tree and pulled the boy into his lap. 'You're the first person I've bitten in a long time.'

'Man, you're making me feel embarrassed. Did you have to pull me into your lap?!'

His lips twitched. How could this boy still make jokes when he was about to die? And he was. His voice was beginning to slur and his heart stuttered. He didn't waste another second. He bent down and bit him deep in the side of the neck that was whole while with his hand on top of Stiles's, he kept the pressure on the other side. 'It's done.'

He gasped. 'Yeah…but I think…it was…too late…'

'Stiles?...'

He smiled. 'It's okay, man. At least I'm dying in the arms of a British hunk.'

'Stiles…'

'Sorry, just making a joke.'

'This is not the time to make jokes!'

'Yeah…tell Scott...' He gasped. 'Tell Scott that it's ok.' He smirked, his eyes slowly closing. 'And Derek not to be such a sourwolf. He looks good smiling.'

'Stiles!'

But it was too late. Deucalion heard the last breath leave his lungs and he threw back his head and roared, calling for the wolves in Beacon Hills.

It must have been minutes or maybe hours later when he heard noise in the woods. He tensed up, ready to fight but relaxed when he recognized the various scents.

'Stiles!'

A red headed girl just ran to him, uncaring of who he was and touched the boy's face with trembling fingers. They were still in the same position. Deucalion sitting with his back against a tree, the boy sitting on his lap, his head now resting on his shoulder.

'Oh no…not Stiles…'

Through his peripheral vision, the Demon Wolf watched Derek fall to his knees. Shock and hurt radiated from the man.

Scott growled. 'You did this?!'

'A vampire did it. We were fighting him.'

'I don't see any vampire.'

'We killed him.'

'And where is his corpse?!'

He frowned at the teen wolf. 'Vampires turn to dust when they die.'

'Yeah right. That's really convenient.'

Ok. That was making him short tempered. 'I am not lying.'

Deaton stepped forward. 'He's telling the truth. Vampires do turn to dust when they die.' He went to the demon wolf and knelt near Lydia. He frowned at Stiles's neck. 'He was bitten on both sides?'

'No. The vampire ripped his jugular. He only had 1 maybe 2 minutes to live so…I bit him.'

'What?!' Scott growled at the older alpha. 'You shouldn't have! It's his choice. What if he didn't want to become a werewolf?'

Lydia actually growled at him. 'Would you rather he died then? What kind of friend are you?!' She smoothed Stiles hair, her fingers coming back stained with blood and she sobbed. 'And it didn't work anyway…he's dead.'

Derek lifted his head at that. 'Maybe not.' He stepped forward lifting Stiles bloody hand. 'How long have you bitten him?'

'Seconds before I called for you guys.'

'It's been nearly 1 hour, then.' Derek looked at the hand, rubbing the nails with his thumb. 'Kate also died but she came back.' He passed the hand to Lydia. 'Feel the nails.'

She did and frowned. 'They feel rough.'

He smiled. 'I think he's actually changing.'

Deucalion blinked and pressed his nose against Stiles bloody neck, taking a deep breath. He lifted his head, smiling. 'He's right. I can smell it on him. The change…and there is no sign of corruption.' He straightened the boy a bit more, pressing the teen's face against his neck. 'He's going to live.'

Derek frowned. That seemed way too intimate. He got up. 'We should take him to my loft and wait for Stiles to wake up.' He sighed. 'Also…you better call his father and tell him…well…'

'Oh hell.' Scott turned to Deucalion. 'We can take care of him. He's part of my pack now.'

The older man growled and got up carrying Stiles like a princess. 'I'll wait until he wakes up.'

Lydia also got up, frowning. 'I thought he was already part of your pack.'

'He was…is…only now he's a wolf. He can be my beta.'

She got angry. 'You know what? You just pissed me off. So he wasn't good enough before, but now that he's a wolf you get to boss him around?'

'Woah…when did I ever do that to anyone?'

Ok…she was exaggerating. She knew that. Scott was always fair but…what he had said…it just grated on her nerves. 'Deucalion?'

'Yes?'

'Do you still want to come to Derek's loft?'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Sure.'

'Good. We have space in Parrish's car for the two of you.'

Gapping, Scott watched her lead a smirking Deucalion to the deputy's car.

'How much longer?' Parrish was close to freaking out. Looking at Stiles now, with his claws, long ears, face hair and deformed face…he couldn't recognize the sheriff's son anymore. He looked sideways to see said sheriff arrive at the loft.

The older man paled and went to the bed, falling on his knees next to it. 'Stiles? Son?'

Derek placed a hand on his shoulder. 'We think the change is nearly over. He should come out of it soon.'

'You said he died.'

'Yeah.' He sighed. 'If not for Deucalion, he would have.'

Scott shook his head. 'If he didn't want this…'

Stilinski growled. 'You think it would have been better if he had died?!'

'No! But…now he's a werewolf…'

Deucalion shrugged. 'He agreed to it. When he realized that the vampire had ripped his jugular and he had 2 minutes tops to live…I offered the bite to him and he accepted.'

'Under duress!'

Malia growled. 'What is wrong with you?! Stiles was going to die!'

He sighed, feeling defeated. 'I just…I wanted him to remain normal. He was the last one of us to remain human and I just wanted that for him. Now…we're all monsters.'

'Speak for yourself.'

Everyone gasped, turning towards the slurred voice. With difficulty, Stiles propped himself up using his elbows. 'I rather be a live monster than a dead human. Besides…I'm still me, I'll just be bad tempered once a month.' He looked at the sheriff. 'And I'd never leave my father alone like that.'

'Son…'

A second later they were hugging.

'Ouch!'

'What?'

'Have to be careful with those claws now, son.'

'Holy shit!' He looked at his hands and then felt up his face. 'Great! I'm hairy too.' He took a deep breath. 'Go away go away go away.' In three seconds the claws were gone and so was the rest of his transformation. 'All better now.' He got up after smiling at his father. He went to Deucalion and extended a hand. 'Thank you.'

He smiled and shook his hand. 'No problem.' He grinned. 'Besides, you did do half the work in killing that vampire.'

'Yeah…the creep.' He changed his voice to imitate the vampire. 'You smell so good…I like pretty boys that smell good.'

'And taste.'

'What?'

'He also said that you tasted good.'

'Iiiish…that guy licked me…I don't wanna remember it.'

The British werewolf grinned.

Scott took a step towards him. 'Stiles?'

He smiled. 'Scott.' He noticed the worried eyes. 'I'm okay.'

'Then…you really don't mind being a werewolf?'

He shrugged. 'I'm alive. What more could I have asked for?'

He bit his lip. 'Tomorrow's the full moon.'

'Yeah…I know.' He cricked his neck each side. 'Would it be okay to spend the night at the lake house, Lydia?'

She shook her head. 'Sorry, we've sold the house.'

'Oh…'

Derek sighed. 'You can stay here.'

Stiles grinned. 'Thanks but it's better not. I've ADHD. Can you imagine as an out of control werewolf, the damage I can do to your place?'

He shrugged. 'You're right about that.'

'Hey dad! I just remembered.'

'What?'

'As a werewolf, I won't have any more medical bills. That's awesome. And no more Adderall.' He frowned. 'Wait…if Adderall won't have any effect on me…Jesus! I'm gonna be a mess.'

He grinned. 'Yeah…and you'll probably bankrupt me when it comes to food. You guys do eat a lot.'

'Oh.' He frowned. 'I guess you're right. Damn!'

Deaton shook his head smiling. 'I know a place where you can spend the night.'

'Cool.'

Scott smiled at him. 'I guess my pack is going to be bigger.'

'What?'

'You're going to be my beta right? Like all the others. I mean, you're not gonna be Deucalion's beta.'

'No…I'm not going to be his beta but…I'm not yours either.'

'Wait, what?'

He shrugged. 'I'm gonna be what I've always been. Just a part of the team. Me being a wolf didn't change that.'

'But…'

He frowned. 'What?'

'The structure of the pack. Like real wolfs, we also have one. You don't feel it because you're human. I'm the alpha, the leader. Then comes Kira, Isaac, Jackson, Malia and Liam as betas, then Lydi-'

'I'm the bottom of your pack? That's where I'm at? The omega?'

'No, but…'

'But what?' He could feel his voice changing, becoming deeper. His claws were also slowly coming out. 'I am not a fucking Omega!'

'I know! I didn't mean it like that.'

'Then what Scott? If you wanted to piss me off, you've managed it quite well.'

'Actually, you're not the only one.' Lydia stepped next to Stiles and crossed her arms in front of her chest. 'Why are all the others above me in the pack structure? Is it because I don't grow claws or fangs? Actually why is there a pack structure and I didn't even know about it?'

'Shit! You're distorting my words! I didn't mean it like that. It's just that the two of you are the weakest so…'

'Weakest.' Lydia was well and truly pissed. Looking at Stiles, he was a hair's breadth from losing control.

The hyperactive teen gritted his teeth. 'I told you once, I won't be your Robin.'

'What?'

'You're not Batman and I'm not Robin.'

'Stiles…' He blinked. 'Your eyes…they're glowing.'

'I imagine they are since I'm pretty pissed at you.'

'But they're golden.'

'So?'

'You killed all those people, shouldn't they be blue?'

Derek shook his head. 'He was possessed when he did that. It wasn't him.'

'There you go. Deaton?'

'Yes?'

'Can you tell me where the place, I'm spending full moon in, is?'

'Sure.'

'Stiles.'

The hyperactive teen turned towards Scott. 'You're my best friend Scott, I love you like a brother but…you're not the same anymore.'

'Because I didn't believe you about the vampires? It was ridiculous and…we just began a new school year. After what happened in Mexico…why are you in such a hurry to have another bad guy? I just wanted a little bit of peace!'

He sighed. 'You really don't notice it, do you?' He was turning to leave but Deucalion stopped him.

'Hum, I don't want to be a downer but…'

'What?'

'I smelled other vampires besides the one we killed tonight.'

Stiles stopped and looked at the taller man. 'Yeah…Deaton said it might be a big group.'

'Shit.'

'Yup.' He popped the P.

Liam grinned at him when Stiles scored. 'You're really good now. With all the werewolf reflexes…'

'Yup.' He'd already been playing first string most of the time, so he wasn't taking anyone's position. Although it was rare due to Isaac and Jackson coming back. But since they were using werewolf powers, he figured that he could also do the same. He could finally enjoy it.

'You're ok for tonight?'

'Yeah. The place is definitely secure and Derek offered to be with me.'

He frowned. 'Will he do any good?'

'What do you mean?'

'He didn't help me at all.'

Stiles grinned at that. 'Yeah, but don't tell him that.'

He shook his head. 'You really don't feel different at all.'

'What do you mean?'

'The anger. I just can't feel it from you.'

'Oh…well, I'm not angry so…that's normal.'

'Do you want me to also be there? Tonight, I mean?'

'Hey, you achieved control only a few months ago. I don't want you to lose that by seeing me out of control.'

He bit his lip. 'Hum…'

'What?'

'Lydia and Malia were talking about going too.'

'What?!'

'Yeah…and then Scott also insisted on it.'

'No.' He shook his head. 'Definitely not Scott.'

'But…'

'I'm pissed at him. Seeing Scott…it definitely won't help in achieving control.'

'I get it but…Deucalion also said that he was going so…Scott's going too.'

He frowned. 'I see…because Deucalion is also going huh?'

'What's going on between the two of you? You were always together. You were the best of friends.'

'It's also my fault. When I first noticed it, I didn't say anything, or at least I didn't insist. But Scott…he doesn't even realize that we have a problem. Ever since he was bitten, he's been changing slowly…bit by bit…and after the berserkers…' He shook his head and rubbed his neck. 'He wouldn't have bitten me last night. He would have let me die.'

'He said that you might not have wanted it. And if not, then what would you do?'

'I would have killed myself like Chris's wife did! But it would have been my choice. I would have had a choice. I would have been ALIVE to make that choice. He had the same dilemma when I was the Nogitsune. You needed to change the body of the host and he was indecisive, saying that he didn't want to make that decision from me.' He sighed. 'Days before he offered me the bite in a very subtle way. When I was diagnosed with dementia, he offered to do something but…I don't know what changed since then.'

'Maybe he's still recovering from the whole berserker thing.'

'He was a berserker for a day. I was possessed by a thousand year old evil demon for weeks. WEEKS!' He sighed. 'Maybe you're right. People do react to things differently.'

'Yeah…just…don't leave him alone. He needs you…even if he doesn't realize it.'

He hooked an arm over the shorter boy's shoulders while grinning widely. 'Deal.'

Stiles lifted an eyebrow at Lydia while she hooked his restrains. 'You seem to know all about this.'

'Hum…'

'Never thought I'd have Lydia Martin chaining me up.'

Malia rolled her eyes. 'If you had those kind of fantasies, you could have told me, you know. It's always you chaining me up. I wouldn't have minded doing it to you for a change.'

He blushed when they all gapped at him.

'You chained her up?'

She nodded. 'Yeah. We even had sex when I was half turned.' She cocked her head to the side. 'I especially liked when it was from the back.'

'Stiles!'

'What? I was the last to punch my v-card. Curiosity was killing me, so I wanted to try several things.'

'Oh god.' Lydia just shook her head. 'So…you're satisfied now?'

'Nope.' He popped the p. 'And I guess my curiosity will remain unsatisfied since Malia's been wanting to break up with me for a couple of weeks now.'

'How did you…'

'It's okay.'

The coyote looked at him and then sighed. 'I like you. Really like you but…it's like I love you too much to be in love with you. Does that make sense?'

'Yeah…I kinda understand.' He nodded towards Lydia. 'It's the same with her…minus the sex of course.'

She grinned. 'The sex was amazing. I'm gonna miss it.'

He grinned back. 'Just use me as your fantasy man anytime you need to.' He looked at Isaac. 'Or maybe not. I doubt Isaac will be happy about that.'

The tall werewolf blushed bright red. 'What?!'

'Yeah…you and Malia. You're interested in each other. Still haven't done anything about it because of me.'

The coyote shook her head. 'I never said…'

'But I know. I always know.'

The girl just nodded and took that as the absolute truth.

Deucalion blinked and then snorted. Then he leaned a bit towards Derek. 'Are these types of talk usual?'

'With Stiles…you have no idea…'

He nodded while trying not to laugh. 'They would have kept me human, wouldn't they?'

His face serious, Derek really looked at the man. 'Yeah. They do it for me.' Then he frowned. 'Strange.' He watched Lydia continue to talk to Stiles, the boy answering normally. Too normally.

'What?'

'The full moon is out but…'

'He's not reacting to it.'

Derek went to Stiles, crouching next to the teen. 'Can't you feel the moon?'

'Yeah.' He looked at Derek lifting his eyebrows. 'Oh!' He frowned looking at his fingers. 'Shouldn't I be raging out?'

'On your first full moon…yes.'

Frowning, Deucalion also approached. 'This is too strange…and he's a bitten wolf so…'

Derek punched Stiles. Hard. The teenager hit the concrete behind him and lifted himself up to his knees, growling lowly. 'Son of a bitch.' The change came swiftly and if not for the chains, he would have punched the other man. Stiles looked at the chain and grabbed it with both hands, pulling on it hard. One of the spikes came out the wall.

Scott immediately pulled Derek back, while he positioned himself to stop Stiles. 'Derek, what the hell did you think you were doing?!'

'He wasn't changing. It was creeping me out!'

Stiles stopped pulling the other chain and blinked at that. 'You were creeped out because I didn't change?'

'How is he still rational?'

Stiles pulled the other chain from the wall and everyone crouched, preparing for an attack. Stiles just unhooked the chains from his wrists and took a deep breath, slowly reverting to normal.

'What the hell?'

'Stiles?' Before anyone could stop her, Lydia was in front of the teen. 'You ok?'

'Fine.'

'But…the full moon.'

He shrugged, walking to the windows while everyone backed away from him. 'Beautiful.'

Derek frowned at him. 'Do you feel its pull?'

'Yeah.'

Deucalion went to him. 'Do you feel stronger?'

Stiles punched the concrete wall, sending debris flying everywhere. 'Yeah.'

'This isn't possible.' Deucalion looked at him and then at the others. 'I don't know what's going on but he should be a stark raving lunatic right now.'

Derek looked Stiles in the eyes. 'Maybe you didn't do it right.'

'What?! I bit him. It's not rocket science.'

'I know. It's just…'

Stiles blinked and then growled when the two older men just looked at him. 'Hei! Stop looking at me like I'm a bug under a microscope.'

'Guys…you're forgetting a key factor here.'

'What?' Derek watched the red-haired girl step next to Stiles, unafraid.

'He's the one who taught control to Scott, or at least helped him find his anchor.'

Malia nodded. 'He also taught me control.'

'And me.' Liam smiled. 'The mantra he told me to repeat really worked.'

'So…he's been dealing with out of control weres for some time now. So…maybe he just instinctively knows what to do.'

Stiles cocked his head to the side. 'Could be…but I think it has more to do with the Nogitsune possessing me.'

'What do you mean?'

'I don't relinquish control…he was able to do it the first time because he had Kira's help. The foxfire. The second time, I let him have control to save Malia's life.' He shrugged. 'A thousand year old demon had trouble controlling me, a human, so much trouble that he had to split the two of us apart. What is the full moon compared to that?'

'Well, when you say it like that…'

Stiles shrugged and then frowned. 'Oh yeah…'

'What?'

He punched Derek hard, sending him crashing to the ground. Everybody just backed away from him. 'Don't hit me again.'

Derek touched his jaw, repositioning the bones, noticing that he was also dripping blood. 'Well, I guess you've got strength.'

'Yep.' He bit his lip. 'What do you say about hunting some vampires?'

Scott gapped at him. 'You died the last time you faced them.'

He shrugged. 'But I'm alive now.'

Liam shook his head. 'You are insanely brave.'

'Oh…I like you. I'm gonna keep you.'

Lydia snorted. 'Ready to relinquish Parrish?'

'Of course not. It will be like a harem.'

'Huh-huh.'

'Want to be part of it?'

She laughed and hugged him. 'I was just so afraid Stiles.' Her arms tightened around his neck. 'I felt you die.'

He hugged with an arm around her back and another on the back of her head. 'But I'm still here.'

'You can't die.'

'I won't, Lyds. I promise.'

She nodded and took a step back. 'So…what are we going to do tonight?'

'Like I said. Hunting?'

Deucalion crossed his arms. 'We need a plan. We can't just do this without any planning.'

Stiles went to his backpack and pulled his spare change of clothes and then showed them the four remaining stakes while grinning widely. 'We have ammunition.'

'Great.' Derek rolled his eyes. 'You changed your bat for stakes.'

'Hey! I love my bat. No way I'm leaving it.' He pulled the bat out of the backpack. 'See?'

He just shook his head.

Deucalion took a stake and growled when he encountered a splinter. 'These are still full of splinters.'

He got up and shrugged. 'It's not like I'm a wood carver or anything. Besides…I think the vampires won't be worried about splinters.'

'True.' He looked at the sky. 'But we shouldn't hunt tonight. They are at their peak strength.'

'So are we.'

Deucalion used his superior height to try and intimidate him. 'We don't have enough information.'

'What more information do you need?! There's a pack of maybe six!'

'Deaton said it might be more than ten!'

He blinked 'Ten?'

'Or more. And they've drunk your blood and you might become their thrall.'

'You killed the guy.'

'The whole group might share a link, which will allow such a thing.'

'If the guy was still alive, I mean undead. He isn't, so no link and no thrall.'

'Are you always this difficult?'

'Depends. Malia propositioned to me and I immediately had sex with her. So I'm quite easy sometimes.'

'What does that have to do with anything?!'

'I don't know! I'm just saying that I'm not always difficult.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Is that a proposal?'

Everyone blinked at the demon wolf.

'Well…you do have a nifty accent…and I bet you look good naked.'

Everyone gapped at Stiles.

The older wolf and the newly changed one snorted and then they were laughing. 'God! How did your parents survive you?'

'My mom didn't.' Deucalion felt like he should just stick a foot in his mouth. 'But I'm keeping my dad alive through a healthy diet.'

'I see. Well, all jokes aside…we need more stakes. At the very least two per person.'

'Kira doesn't need one. She can just chop off a vampire's head and he'll be dead dead.'

The fox girl made a queasy face. 'Great…thanks for ruining my appetite.'

He shrugged. 'Just saying that decapitation is a viable solution.'

'Right…'

The British man just shook his head. 'You have as much tact as an elephant.'

Stiles shrugged, putting back the stakes, bat and clothes in his backpack again. 'So…if you guys don't wanna look for vampires, what do you want to do?'

Lydia frowned. 'How about we celebrate the fact that you're alive and well?'

He grinned. 'That sounds like a plan.' He turned towards the others. 'Where should we go?'

She grinned back. 'I know just the place.'

'Are you really ok Stiles?'

He looked at Scott and back at the dance floor. Lydia, Parrish, Malia, Jackson, Isaac and Kira were dancing. Derek and Deucalion were talking while drinking whatever their age allowed them to. 'I'm great.'

He sighed. 'I know that…what I said…I mean…I know we're not the same anymore. I just…'

'Scott…you pissed me off royally. Suggesting that I should be your beta? Saying that I'm at the bottom of the pack?' He shook his head. 'You changed. You'd never say such a thing before. I've always considered myself your equal. Whether as a human or a wolf. Scott…' He looked him in the eyes. 'What's wrong with you?'

He rubbed his face. 'I just…I feel that I should protect you. I love you Stiles. You ARE my brother and you died…and all this time you never asked for the bite so I thought…I thought you didn't want it. And then you came back from the dead and I just…I keep asking myself…if I'd bitten Allison when she was dying…would she still be alive?'

He shook his head. 'I don't know.' He looked at Scott. 'You've always taken the blame for too much Scott but now…you feel different…colder in a way.'

'I feel it too. Like I'm losing my humanity.'

'Kira?'

'I didn't talk to her about it.'

They watched the awkward girl dance with Lydia and Malia.

'She's…too pure I guess. Everything is new and she's not good at deception.'

Stiles snorted. 'We're good at it because we've been doing it since we were five.'

'Hey! You dragged me into it.' He grinned. 'I was the severely asthmatic kid who couldn't make a friend.'

'Like I was any better.'

'I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

He lifted his eyebrows. 'Are there that many things that I have to say sorry for?'

'Oh yeah.'

'Great.' He rolled his eyes. 'I mean about doubting you. You were right, I always doubt what you say about the bad guys. But it's because…it all just sounds so…'

'…crazy?'

'Sorry, but yeah. And now…the vampires? I wanted to take a break. I need to take a break. When I was a berserker…I was completely stripped of my personality, Stiles. I didn't feel anything, didn't care about anything. I was…non-human. Just a thing to be commanded. I wasn't my own.'

'How do you think it was with the Nogitsune? Having a demon inside your mind? Raping your mind? Reading every thought you've ever had, every desire, every want. Then giving you nightmares of the complete opposite. Or making me dream of hurting you guys, doing unspeakable things to all of you. It was…' He scratched his head. 'Well…unpleasant.'

Scott snorted. 'I bet.' He looked at him. 'But you remained the same. It's still you. Still silly, hyperactive you.'

He growled at that. 'Thanks.'

The brunette grinned. 'No problem.' He sighed. 'I needed you human, Stiles. I just needed someone unchanged. Untouched by all…' He waved his hands. '…this.' He sighed. 'And now you're a werewolf like me.'

'So what?'

'You'll start to change too. Make harder decisions…you'll need to be inflexible when it comes to your morals otherwise…your moral compass will become…eschewed.'

He grinned. 'Scott…your bad memory is showing. My morals have always been "eschewed". I'm the one who always got us into trouble. Always me. But I always got us out of it too. Scott, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been bitten. I dragged your ass to the woods the see if we could find the body of Derek's sister. That was all me.'

'You're right. You've gotten me in too much trouble.'

They grinned at each other and Scott sighed, happy. 'I miss this. Just the two of us.'

'Yeah.'

'But vampires, Stiles?'

He bit his nail. 'They completely ruined it for me.'

'What?'

'I've always had this image of vampires in my head. Sexy, you know? While werewolves were hairy and frankly not good to look at, vampires were supposed to be sexy.' He pouted. 'Sexy, my ass.'

'Really?' Deucalion and Derek had approached without them noticing and the British man was smirking at Stiles. 'Your ass is sexy?'

'You have no idea.'

'True.'

Derek frowned between them. 'You guys are becoming too weird.'

The teen shrugged and grinned. 'I'm gonna go dance.'

Scott groaned. 'Don't. You're terrible.'

'They're not.' He pointed at Malia and Lydia. 'I'm gonna ask them to teach me.'

Derek blinked and together with Deucalion and Scott, they watched Stiles rub himself against the girls. The way he was swinging his hips and crotch… 'Is that really Stiles?'

Deucalion smirked. 'Well…he seems to be developing his sexy, without a doubt.'

Scott covered his eyes with his hand. 'Oh god…I don't need to see my brother do that.'

'Then you better go there yourself because he and Kira are beginning to dance together.'

'What?!' His eyes glowed red and he practically ran to the dance floor, to rip Kira out of Stiles arms. The other boy just grinned like a lunatic.

Deucalion and Derek sat down to watch them.

'Are you going to do anything about it?'

Derek frowned. 'What?'

'Stiles.'

'Hum?'

'If you don't want him to find out, stop looking at him like that.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Deucalion continued as if he had never been interrupted. 'The red headed girl suspects something…but that's probably because she's so close to the boy.'

'I said-'

'Your scent changes. When he's near, I mean.'

He stiffened. 'What?'

'If you're not more careful, Scott will notice. And so will Stiles. He might be newly changed but…that mind. It's inquisitive. In excess actually. It won't be long until he learns to use all his senses. He's just that type of person.' He looked at him directly. 'You're running out of time, Derek. Either you do something, or he'll realize what is going on and then…you'll lose control of the situation.'

Derek sighed. 'He's seventeen.'

'Soon to be eighteen, I bet.'

He growled. 'What do you care anyway?'

Deucalion smirked when he saw a man approach Stiles and felt Derek stiffen beside him. 'That's the forth, just tonight.' He lifted an eyebrow. 'Is he some kind of guy magnet?' He grinned when they heard, even through all the noise in the bar, the "Gah!" sound that Stiles made when another guy appeared behind him. The one in front immediately pressed forward so he was effectively sandwiched between them. 'Well…look at that.' He nearly laughed when Derek was unable to disguise his growl.

'He's not gay.'

They watched Stiles shrug and begin dancing with them.

'Huh-huh.'

Derek blinked. 'Well…I…'

'I think it's obvious that he likes women. Prefers them actually but…I think he might also go for guys. That curiosity of his…'

'Can we stop this talk?'

'Why?' He looked at the younger man that reminded him so much of Talia. 'You're interested. Why don't you try to make him interested?'

He leaned back against the couch, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 'He doesn't see me like that.'

'Oh?'

'Some time ago, during the Kanima time, I was in his room. I stripped in front of him. Well, changed shirts. He and his friend, his gay friend, were there and they saw me. His friend's hormones went into overdrive, the heart was beating like crazy and he definitely smelled of arousal. Stiles…nothing. He didn't react at all to seeing me like that. Not a blip in his heart, no change in his breathing and his scent…he was amused with his friend's reaction. That's all.'

'I see…' He rubbed the back of his neck. 'Things might have changed since then. That was what? A year ago?'

'Yeah…more or less.'

'Derek…'

'What?'

'There's going to be a blue moon this month.'

He stiffened all over. 'What?! Shit! How did I miss that?'

He nodded. 'That's why I came back. I'm meeting someone here for…that.'

'Shit!' He lifted horrified eyes to the teenagers dancing. 'They're all still 17 but…'

'It might still affect them.'

He growled and turned to him. 'You're going to help me with this.'

Deucalion lifted both eyebrows. 'I already have someone for that. Sorry but I'm not available.'

He just scowled. 'You have to help me tell them what…happens.'

'I'm not their parent.'

'Neither am I.'

'We still have a few weeks before that.' He pointed with his chin at Stiles. 'Might be a good opportunity for you.'

'Like hell.'

'Just think about it. Malia and Isaac will be together, if what happened tonight was any indication. Liam is too young, so no problem there, Jackson…well he's the loose end. Actually…'

'What?'

'If neither has a partner by then…the instinct will overwhelm whatever feelings they might have.'

He growled. 'Jackson has Lydia.'

'The girl seems really interested in the deputy.'

'Are you trying to drive me insane?!'

'Just laying out your possibilities. If it happened in a way that was out of your control…'

'I can't.'

'And why not?'

Derek hesitated. 'He smells good.'

'Yeah…the vampire said the same…only he tasted him too...and liked it.'

He growled. 'It's intoxicating to me!'

Deucalion blinked at that. 'Wait…'

'He smells like my mate.'

'You'll only know for sure if you knot.'

He sighed. 'I know but…it's him.'

'Hell…then you really have to do it, Derek.'

'It has to be his choice.'

Deucalion growled. 'Then give him a fucking choice! Do you know how rare it is to find one's mate?!'

'Yeah…' He looked at Stiles having fun dancing. The other two men were gone and he was just dancing with the rest of the group. 'He is so young…'

'One of the most mature of them actually.'

He snorted. 'Yeah…sure.'

'Just because he doesn't show it doesn't mean he isn't.' He smiled. 'You know…his last thought before he died…it was of you.'

'What?'

'He said that I should tell Scott that it's ok, whatever that means, and you…to tell you not to be such a sourwolf. He said that you look good smiling.'

He blinked. 'Oh?'

'You were literally his last thought, Derek. Not Lydia or Scott, you.'

He scrubbed his face. 'I can't believe I'm going to try and do this.'

'Well…according to what Malia said…you'll apparently have a VERY active sex life.'

Deucalion rolled his eyes when Derek perked up at that. «Youngsters!»

Stiles shivered and looked sideways. Derek was glowering at him. What the hell had he done?! Lately the wolf seemed to be constantly mad at him and for no reason!

Deucalion cleared his throat. 'So…hum…Derek?'

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and refused to say anything.

The demon wolf growled. 'If you ever have children, you're going to be a veritable fountain of information.'

Stiles nodded. 'How I understand you.'

Derek snarled. 'What?'

'What?!' He gestured towards him. 'What the hell have I done? You're constantly snarling at me!'

'I'm not.'

' .Tly.'

The older man just gripped his arms tighter and then turned towards Deucalion. 'Why don't you just tell them?'

'Fine. Five days from now there's going to be a blue moon.'

Stiles grinned. 'Yeah. I read about that. Cool hum?' He frowned. 'What does it do to us?' When the older man just lifted an eyebrow, he shrugged. 'You wouldn't have called a meeting and then open it mentioning the blue moon, if it didn't affect us in some way.'

'The blue moon makes you want to mate.'

'Mate?'

Lydia blinked. 'As in sex?'

'Yes.'

She snorted. 'They're teenagers. That's all they think about.'

'But on that night…it's an imperative.'

Derek uncrossed his arms and leaned forward. 'You just have to have sex. You HAVE to. The instinct completely takes over. If you don't mate…' He shook his head.

Deucalion rubbed his neck. 'I know cases of wolves who weren't able to find a partner and…they went crazy.

'Crazy how?'

'They destroyed everything around them and…when they saw a person…they begged.'

Malia gapped at him. 'Begged?!'

'Yes. They…were too far gone. It didn't matter the sex of the partner, it didn't matter where they were or who the person was. I know of one case where one actually went down on his knees in front of a hunter and just begged for…' He growled in embarrassment. 'He actually put himself in position for…'

'How do you know that?'

'The hunters returned him the next day. He was dead and they…put a sword inside him. Up his…'

Stiles gulped. 'That's…that's just…'

'Yeah so…if you're not with a partner by the time the moon reaches her apex…instinct will take over and you won't be responsible for your actions.'

Stiles shrugged. 'So we just have to find a girl?'

Derek barely refrained from growling. 'She has to know that you're a werewolf.'

'What? Why?'

'Because you'll be partially transformed. You'll be unable to control your eyes and your claws.'

'But…that only leaves…' He looked around the group.

Scott and Isaac immediately growled.

Malia shrugged. 'Well, apparently I'm spending the night with that one.' She pointed at Isaac.

Kira blushed bright red.

Jackson looked at Lydia. 'Hum…Lydia?'

'Not even in your dreams.'

Liam blushed bright red. 'Hum…that is not the way I want to…I mean…'

'Punch your v-card?' Stiles threw an arm over his shoulders. 'Don't you have a girl you like?'

'Hum…no.'

'Oh.'

Derek shook his head. 'You don't have to worry about it.'

The short wolf frowned. 'Why?'

'The instinct usually only first hits when you're between 18 and 20 years of age.'

'But none of us is 18!'

'But you're very very close, extremely close so…'

'So it might happen. No matter how improbable.'

'Yes.'

Stiles began pacing. 'So, only Jackson and I have a problem.'

Lydia smirked. 'You could solve each other's problem.'

'Yew!'

Jackson growled. 'Hey, I should be the one saying that, Stiles!'

'Well…' Lydia pointed at where Deucalion and Derek were sitting, side-by-side. 'There's two of them there and two of you.'

'Jesus, Lydia. You want to turn four guys gay?!'

Stiles shrugged. 'Besides, they're not viable either.'

'And why not?'

'Well…Deucalion might be hot but he was the one that bit me and in reality brought me back to life so…he's like a second father.' The older werewolf blinked at that totally insane reasoning. 'And Derek…he'd sour me for the rest of my life.' He snorted. 'Get it? Sourwolf? Sour me?'

'Not funny.'

'Jeez, tough crowd.'

'Stiles!'

'Fine! I just don't like him!'

Not a blip. Derek gritted his teeth. Stiles heart rate didn't change for a single microsecond. So, what he had said wasn't a lie.

Next to him, Deucalion frowned. 'Stiles…say a lie.'

'What? Why?'

'Why are you always questioning everything?!'

'Fine! My name's Fernando.'

Nothing again. Derek blinked and lifted his eyes to look directly at Stiles who was frowning at Deucalion. Slowly, he began smiling. The teen's eyes moved to his and Derek heard it. A hiccup in his heartbeat. His smile widened even further and the rhythm of Stiles heart accelerated.

'What?! You're creeping me out, smiling like that.'

Deucalion lifted his eyebrows at Derek and the other man nodded. 'Fine. I'll try.'

The demon wolf eyes ignited red and he grinned showing huge fangs. 'This should be fun.'

'Not for you.'

Lydia cleared her throat to stop her laughter. 'You all still have a problem.'

Deucalion shook his head. 'I don't. My partner will arrive here next week.'

'And you, Derek?'

'Even though we broke up, Braeden agreed to be here.'

Malia frowned at the remaining two. 'Well…you can come with us Stiles.'

Isaac gapped at that. 'Wait. What?'

'Yeah…I never had a threesome.'

Isaac growled. 'And you won't have one. Ever.'

She growled back. 'If I were dating Stiles, he wouldn't have minded!'

Said teen cleared his throat. 'Hum…Malia? I would have minded.'

'Why?!'

'It's the whole concept of fidelity and ownership.' She frowned at him. 'Suppose the three of us are all in bed and Isaac is pleasuring you.'

'Yeah?'

'Now imagine me there as well…only instead of pleasuring you, I'll be doing that to him. What if I take him when he's on all fours, just the way you also like and he likes it as well?' He smirked. 'What if he wants to ride me?'

'I'll kill you!' Malia actually turned coyote and tried to attack Stiles. Scott and Jackson stopped her, having trouble holding her arms.

Stiles grinned at Isaac. 'I think she got the picture.' He looked at the still enraged coyote. 'Although…I think she might be a bit too possessive from now on.'

Deucalion shook his head. 'Too graphic an imaginary.'

'Oh…sorry 'bout that.'

The demon wolf leaned into Derek, whispering in his ear so only the other man could hear. 'If you take into account what he just said, you do realize what will happen, don't you?' Derek growled at him and he laughed. 'Oh gods…I haven't had this much fun in ages.'

Derek ignored him and spoke to the teens. 'So…now you know what might happen so…you should make preparations. Especially the two of you without partners.'

Stiles crossed his arms in front of his chest, marking a beat with his finger. 'But I don't know anyone who migh-' He turned to Derek. 'Is your sister coming to visit?'

He couldn't take it anymore. He wolfed out and growled so loudly that he broke several windows in his loft. 'MY SISTER?!'

'Hum…never mind.'

Stiles placed another red tape on the picture of a girl, connecting her to a bar. The damned vampires were elusive as all hell. By Deaton's calculations, it should be a coven of 10 to 13 vampires but they hadn't managed to find anyone. And they weren't moving on. His father was going crazy and McCall kept looking at the bodies and not understanding what was happening. Huh. He smirked. That served him right. Try to solve mysterious murders without having even half the information.

He touched the picture gently. This girl had been only 15 years of age and they had found lacerations on her inner thighs as well. She had been pretty. The ME had found evidence of sexual intercourse prior to her death. He sighed. Frowning, he took a deep whiff. 'Derek?'

'You recognize my scent?'

The older werewolf was outside his room, by the windowsill. 'I've been practicing.' He turned towards the window to watch the former alpha climb inside his room. 'What are you doing here?'

Derek just lifted an eyebrow and looked at Stiles board. Every single one of the eight victims were there. Red tape interconnecting them to bars and other people. 'Found anything?'

He shrugged. 'Their hunting ground seems to be in this area. It's full of discos, pubs, bars, you name it.' He shook his head. 'It's not that big an area but it's still too many places for us to monitor.'

'I see.'

'So? What are you doing here?'

'The blue moon is tomorrow. Everyone has a partner, even Jackson. A witch said she'd spend the night with him.' He looked at the younger boy. 'What about you?'

He shrugged. 'No one so far.'

'It's tomorrow night.'

'Wasn't Breaden supposed to arrive today?'

'She's late. But she will be here tomorrow. Stiles…you really need to find someone.'

'Yeah.' He rubbed his neck and went to his bed, sitting there, leaning back on his elbows, his legs parted. He frowned when he heard Derek's heart accelerating. 'Look…if push comes to shove, I still have my hand. God knows I use it lots of times.'

He chocked at that image. 'You'll feel the imperative to mate. With someone. Not yourself.'

'Oh.' Stiles sighed and pushed up, sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. 'I don't know then.'

He hated this but… 'Jackson said that a friend of the witch might be willing to…'

Stiles bit his lip. 'I don't want that. One night stands…I had one with Malia but I knew her and…we continued on afterwards. Having sex with a complete stranger…' He shook his head. 'What about if I just chain myself up?'

'What if you're coherent enough to get loose?' Derek sat on the bed, close to him. 'Stiles…what happens to you…Deucalion wasn't exaggerating.'

'When did it first happen to you?'

'At 16.'

'Precocious weren't you?' The other man just shrugged. 'It was unexpected right? So…what happened?'

'I went crazy and I begged the first woman I saw. My eyes were glowing and my claws were out. She said it looked kinky, so she was willing.'

'Oh…that's lucky.'

'It was Kate and that's the night I lost my virginity.'

'Shit!'

'Yeah. Four months later, she burned my family alive.'

This scent…it was…sadness. To Stiles, anger smelled more acrid. 'Derek…' He hesitated, like he had hesitated before offering comfort when Boyd had died. Only this time, he placed a hand on the back of Derek's neck and pulled his face into his neck. 'I'm sorry.'

'Not your fault.' Derek took advantage of the teen's offering of comfort. He took a big breath of air, inhaling Stiles's intoxicating scent. So good…this scent…passion, laughter…home. He smelled of his future happiness. The completeness he'd always searched for.

'Hum…Derek? Are you smelling me?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh…OK.'

He lifted his head a little. They were looking each other in the eyes, their faces too close. Derek lifted an eyebrow when Stiles's heart gave a lurch and began beating in overtime. 'What are you imagining, Stiles?'

Before he could stop himself, he looked at his lips, only to look right back at his eyes. 'Nothing.'

'Your heart just thumbed really hard.'

'Huh-'

Derek finally leaned forward and put both of them out of their misery. They kissed. It wasn't an angry meeting of mouths, frenetic and urgent. No. Their kiss didn't even involve tongue. But it was sweet and languid and made them yearn for so much more.

Derek finally pulled back. 'We're too close to the blue moon.'

His eyes widened. 'The moon? This was…the moon?'

'What else?' He nearly grinned when the teen frowned. It was more promising than anything he had ever imagined.

'Right. No, of course…the moon.' He got up. 'Don't worry about me. I'll think of something.' He looked back at Derek, still sitting on his bed. 'Besides, it might not even hit me.'

He shrugged. 'It's a possibility.'

'Yeah, so…I'm sure I'll be fine.'

Derek paced his loft nervously. Braeden was cutting it too short. It was already dark and the moon was out. He looked at his clock. 10 PM. Shit! He had two hours before he went completely crazy. His phone rang right then. 'Braeden?'

'I'm not gonna make it!' She was panting. 'I was accelerating to arrive there in time and I had an accident.'

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah…'

'You're hurt aren't you?'

'Just need a couple of stitches. No big deal, but Derek…I won't make it.'

'Shit.'

'You have to find someone else right now!'

'There's no one.'

She sighed and he heard a gasp of pain. 'We both know that's not true.'

He growled. 'I…hell…I don't even know if he found someone.'

'Derek! You need to hurry.'

'Fuck.' He disconnected the call.

Derek growled. Stiles wasn't in his bedroom. He took a deep breath. No recent visitors but…he blinked and went to the bed, sniffing again. Arousal and…climax. Hell. He was also affected. Where did he go then? Did he went in search of a partner? He looked at his clock. 22:45. Shit! His body was already primed for sex. He was completely hard and nothing except having sex could solve it.

He followed the teen's intoxicating scent. He had taken his jeep and was apparently going to the woods. What was he doing there?! Finally, the scent got stronger and he knew he was closer to his prey. It was already so late…He ran towards the teen, his thoughts already becoming blurry, until he reached a small clearing and found Stiles practicing for Lacross. Trying to put the ball inside a small can. 'Stiles…'

He blinked. The gravelly voice interrupted his concentration. He turned and found Derek there, panting. 'Derek. What?!' His eyes widened when the older man grabbed himself through his pants, groaning as he did so. 'Oh my god.'

'Stiles…I need…'

'But…Breaden…'

He gasped. 'Was…in…accident.' He gritted his teeth. 'Can't think straight anymore. Stiles…'

'Why me?! The others…'

He shrugged. 'You were the only one without a partner.' He tightened his hand on himself. 'The others were affected?'

'Only Malia and Jackson were affected. We all sent texts to each other.'

He took a couple of steps towards the teenager. 'I don't have…much time before…' He gritted his teeth. 'Can't wait anymore…I…'

'Hell.' He let go of his Lacross stick and looked at Derek. His eyes had begun to glow and the claws were slowly coming out. He looked at his watch. Shit. 23:30. No wonder. The moon was reaching her apex and Derek still hadn't had sex. The other man gasped and fell to his knees.

'Stiles. I need to…I'm sorry but…' He ripped his shirt off.

The teenager watched him. He watched Derek rip off his clothes in desperation, throwing his boots off, almost in anger, until he was completely naked in front of him. He watched the blue eyed werewolf palm himself again, this time without any barrier, throwing his head back, growling in pleasure. 'Stiles…'

If he was honest with himself, Stiles would have admitted that he noticed guys. Well…a guy. Ever since he had met Derek, he'd thought that he was bi. But he wasn't. He was surrounded by too many good-looking guys and he'd never reacted to any of them. But the man on his knees in front of him…he licked his lips. It was awful what he was thinking but…this was the perfect time to taste what would have been impossible any other way. He had the perfect excuse. Taking a deep breath, he pulled off his shirt. Derek whined. He actually whined like a puppy. He kicked off his trainers and then pushed down his pants and underwear, taking them off at the same time. This time the other werewolf groaned and began advancing on him on all fours. It was too erotic to be true.

'Derek…' The other man didn't give him time to say anything else. He just went down on him, sucking what he could into his mouth, pumping the rest with his hand. 'Oh god…'

'Please…' He gulped, the hand on the teen's cock spasming. 'Please, I need…'

Shit, they had taken too long. Derek was being reduced into a thing, guided only by instinct. 'Wait.'

'No! Please!'

'Derek!' He cradled the beautiful face in his hands. 'Just let me get something in my backpack. I'll only take a second, I promise.' He went to his backpack and pulled out a small tube of Vaseline that he used for his hands, otherwise they'd be a mass of calluses from Lacross.

'Stiles…please….'

He turned towards him and gasped. Derek was on his hands and knees, butt sticking out towards him. 'Oh my god…'

'Please…I can't…I can't take it anymore…' He gasped and fell face down on the ground while his butt remained in the air. 'I can't breathe.'

'Shit.' He went to the other man, touching his back lightly. He immediately arched towards his hand. Taking him like this…it would be nearly rape. He turned him around, making him lie on his back.

'No! Please!'

'Derek!' He shook him a little. 'Derek! Look at me!' The other man just sobbed so Stiles slapped him. Hard. 'Derek!'

'Stiles?'

He sighed. 'Yeah. You in there?'

He gulped. 'Y-yes.'

'Good.' He slowly lowered his body, watching Derek widen his eyes and hesitantly open his legs in a welcoming cradle, letting Stiles cover him completely. 'We're doing this but you need to remain calm.'

'Can't.' He gritted his teeth. 'My blood…it's burning…it's literally burning.'

Stiles just leaned down and kissed him. He was hot. His mouth and body, Stiles felt like he was touching a living flame. But he took it slow anyway. Derek was coherent again so…he could do this. It was wrong of him but he didn't want Derek to forget this night. The state he had been in…anyone would have done it for him. He didn't want that. He wanted the taller man to remember him, what he was doing to him, who marked him. He kissed his jaw, licking a little behind the ear.

'Stiles Stiles…please…'

He knew his name. The teen smiled. He knew who it was. He slicked his fingers in the Vaseline and slowly invaded the wolf with one.

'Ahhhh!'

He continued to lick and kiss Derek's neck until he reached his nipple and laved it lightly. It pebbled immediately. He added a second finger and Derek threw back his head, opening his legs as wide as they would go while he scored the earth with his claws. 'You're killing me! Just do it, Stiles!'

'Not yet. Need to prepare you more.'

'I'm a werewolf. I'll heal.'

He continued his path down his body until he reached his cock. When he licked his head, he invaded him with a third finger, going straight for his prostate. The wolf screamed, throwing his arms over his head, back arching, ass moving in the direction of the teen's fingers. He, Stiles Stilinski, had made Derek scream in pleasure. And then the other man was coming. He watched him fall down again, panting on the ground. Stiles slicked his cock and entered him slowly, so slowly. Derek opened his eyes to see Stiles face near him, leaning on his elbows as he felt him invade his body inch by slow inch, parting him, making him stretch to accommodate his size, owning him. He was more clear-headed now. He had come and he was having sex so the haze in his brain was being dispelled a bit. He lifted a hand to touch the sweat growing on the teen's brow.

'Still with me, Derek?'

'Yes.' He grabbed his arms lightly while he lifted his legs to surround Stiles waist. This should be embarrassing, he would probably be embarrassed later but right now…it felt too good. The way Stiles was moving inside him, looking at him…they were making love. Not just having sex. He was making love with his mate. Finally. 'Stiles…'

The teen leaned to kiss him tenderly. 'Stay with me, Derek.' He watched the older man close his eyes and moan, lost in the pleasure. 'Derek, look at me.'

He opened his eyes to see the teen above him, his eyes glowing bright gold, his face flushed with pleasure. Beautiful. His mate was beautiful. 'Stiles…'

'Keep looking me in the eyes, Derek.'

'Can't…' He moaned as Stiles once again hit his prostate. 'It feels good…the way you're moving…oh god Stiles.' He groaned. 'I'm…again…I'm almost coming…again…'

'Me too.' And then he was coming. He gasped as his cock did something weird and the other man's body tightened on him. Derek screamed below him. 'What? What the hell is that?!'

The wolf gritted his teeth as he felt himself get even more stretched. 'Knot.'

'Knot?' He frowned and then widened his eyes. 'You mean like a dog? I've got a dog knot now?!'

He smiled tremulously. 'It doesn't happen all the time.' He couldn't tell him the truth. Not yet. 'Only under special circumstances.'

'Oh.' He pumped again and Derek screamed. He lifted an eyebrow. 'It feels good?'

'It rubs…everything inside and…ahhhhhh…'

'Hum, really now…' Stiles should have finished by now but his cock was still hard and he continued to pump seed. So he pulled himself to his knees, sitting on his feet while pulling Derek's body with him, to lie partly on his thighs while his back remained on the ground. And then he increased the strength of his thrusts and grinned when Derek screamed again, head thrashing side to side, eyes wide open looking at the full moon.

Derek groaned and opened his eyes. It was still night but the sun should come out soon. He turned his head to see Stiles sitting up.

'Hum…I…hum…'

He sighed. What was he going to do with the teenager now? 'After what happened, can you act normally? With me, I mean?'

He shook his head. 'I-I don't think so.' He sighed and looked at the other man, still lying down on the ground. 'I know this was the blue moon but…I mean…I liked it.'

He lifted an eyebrow and also sat up. 'Oh really?'

'Derek…hum…what do you think of me?'

'What are you talking about?'

'I…used to dislike you before. When we met.' He sighed and looked up looking at the sky slowing becoming lighter. 'You scared me and were just too…unpleasant towards me. But little by little…we grew…not closer but…friendlier?'

'You can say that.'

'Now…Derek…when you died in Mexico…I knew you were dying and…I just…'

'But I didn't.'

'You did. You might have returned but…you died and I…left you there to die.'

'I told you to save Scott.'

He huffed in impatience. 'Let me finish ok? I'm try to say that it actually hurt me, seeing you die.'

'Oh.' Derek sighed and got up, walking to his clothes. The damned things were completely shredded. Great. He was going to have to run home naked.

'I have extra clothes in my backpack.' He pulled out training pants and a t-shirt.

Derek grimaced at his chest and actually growled when he felt a bit of seed trickling down his leg. 'Do you have anything to clean up?'

'Towel. We can wet it in water. I have a bottle.'

They did that and tried to clean themselves as best they could.

When Derek finished dressing, he looked at Stiles to see him pulling on his backpack. 'What do you want to do now Stiles?'

'I don't know. It's not like we're in love with each other but…we just had sex.'

'Want to consider this a one night stand?'

'I…no. I don't know.' He scrubbed his face with his hands and looked at the other man. 'This is embarrassing. I just had the best sex of my life with you.'

'Hum, the best sex of your life.'

He blushed bright red. 'I didn't mean to say that.'

'Stiles…are you bi?'

'No but…with you…' His blush increased. 'You just look really good.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Are you sure that wasn't the moon?'

'I noticed you…before.'

'Huh.'

'Can we go? I'm literally jumping out of my skin.'

'You know they're gonna call a pack meeting to discuss this night.'

'Yeah…I'll just say I'm busy investigating the vampires.'

'You can't avoid them forever.'

'I know. It's just until I have everything under control.' He messed up his hair with a hand. 'I know this is just a one time thing for you, Derek.' He grinned. 'Don't worry. I'm not gonna ask you to date me.'

«But I want you to ask me that.» 'I see. Then come over when you're ready.'

'OK. Thanks.'

'I probably should be saying that.' He frowned. 'Although it didn't went quite the way I thought it would have.'

'Oh?'

'The positions were inversed.'

He threw back his head, laughing. 'No way. I think they were just perfect.'

'Why you…'

He grinned and went to him, giving him a short firm kiss on the mouth. 'Anytime you need me, you know where I am.'

He growled. 'I should kill you for that.'

Stiles just continued to grin. 'Want a ride to your house?'

He frowned. 'Sure.'

Derek got up in time to vomit in the toilet.

What was wrong with him? For several weeks now, he was always vomiting everything he ate.

He grimaced at the taste in his mouth and went to brush his teeth. He'd been postponing it but decided to go to Deaton this afternoon. If this was something the vampires had done…

Derek frowned at Deucalion. 'What are you doing here?'

The British man lifted an eyebrow. 'Just came to talk. And you?'

'Consultation.'

He frowned. 'Oh?'

Derek looked at the dark man. 'I've been sick these last weeks. Always vomiting everything and…today…I've begun to feel tired.'

Both Deucalion and Deaton frowned at that. 'Lie down on the table.'

The druid pulled the stethoscope and was about to use it when Deucalion gasped.

'Oh shit.'

Derek frowned at him. 'What?'

'Hum…I know what's wrong with you.'

'What?'

He went to Deaton and pulled the stethoscope down, to Derek's belly.

'What are you doing?'

Deaton widened his eyes. 'Oh my god.'

'What?!'

The British man tried hard not to smirk. 'Ah…you're pregnant.'

'WHAT?!'

Derek was still reeling. He could hear it now. The baby's heart beating. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't. He heard a commotion at the entrance of the clinic and suddenly all the pack was there, including Stiles. He snarled at Deucalion. 'You called them?!'

'You are a pack right? Don't you think they should know?'

He growled. Loudly. 'I could make that decision by myself.'

Stiles took a step forward, frowning at both of them. 'What's wrong?' He took a delicate sniff. 'And Derek…why do you smell different?'

Deucalion smirked at that. 'You know his scent?'

He blushed bright red. 'I've been practicing my werewolf senses. Investigation and experimentation.'

'Huh-huh.'

Derek lifted an eyebrow. It seemed that Stiles could lie just about anything and his heart wouldn't betray him…except when it was about him. 'I smell different because…well…I'm…'

'Yeah?'

This had to be the most embarrassing moment of his life. He growled looking the teen in the eyes. 'I'm pregnant.'

Stiles blinked and then his eyes rolled in his head and he fainted.

Stiles woke up lying on Deaton's clinic metal table to the sound of loud voices. 'Huh…' They all shut up and turned to him.

Derek looked impatiently at him. 'You awake now?'

'Yeah…huh…did I hear it righ-'

'I'm pregnant.' Derek watched the blood disappear from the teen's face and snarled. 'And if you faint again, I'm going to punch you.'

'No…no, I'm good.' He sat up and looked around him. Scott was frowning at him. 'What?'

'Why did you pass out?'

Jackson scoffed. 'Like that wasn't a shock to everybody. Who knew male werewolves could get pregnant? Or that Derek was gay? Or that he actually likes it up the ass?'

Derek just punched him into the wall and crossed his arms while watching the annoying teenager slid down the wall, half passed out. Nobody moved to help him.

'Derek?' Stiles hopped off the table to go to the taller man. 'Hum…'

'It was the damned blue moon. I didn't even think of this possibility.' He scrubbed his face with his hands. 'This can only happen to born werewolves but it's extremely rare.' He threw a look at Deucalion to stop him from telling the rest.

'Oh god.'

Scott looked between them. 'Hum…why are you…I mean…why are you telling Stiles that?'

Stiles gulped. 'Because I'm the father.'

Scott fainted.

Stiles placed Scott on the metal table and turned to face the rest of the group. 'Hum…'

Lydia walked hesitantly to him. 'I thought the blue moon hadn't affected you.'

He blushed. 'It didn't…but it affected him.'

She turned to Derek. 'But you had Breaden.'

'She had an accident. She wasn't going to make it in time and…I found Stiles in the woods, practicing Lacross and…one thing led to another.' He shook his head. 'Neither of us was in his right mind. It was almost midnight when…I mean, the instinct was…'

Deucalion sighed. 'Hell…you waited until midnight?'

'I couldn't find him before!'

Lydia tried hard not to smirk. 'You went in search of Stiles?'

'He was the only one without a partner.'

'He's also a guy.'

He growled. 'Frankly, by then I didn't care. If a sumo wrestler had appeared in front of me, he would still look pretty fuckable to me.'

Stiles gapped. 'Oh, thanks!'

'Hum…' Derek looked at the teenager and the outrage in his face. 'You were there. I wasn't…myself.'

He sighed. 'Yeah.' He passed a hand through his hair. 'What now?'

He shrugged. 'I can't abort the baby, because it was made due to magic. I'll have to carry it to term.'

'How? Is it like a woman's pregnancy?'

'Yes. But it will only last three months.'

Lydia gasped. 'Three months?!'

'Yeah. That's how long werewolf pregnancies take.'

'Oh, that is so unfair!'

He shrugged.

Stiles bit his lip while blushing like mad. 'Hum…how will it…come out?'

He sighed. 'Magic. At the time of the birth, before the waters burst, my lower abdomen will open, much like a c section.' He made the movement on his lower belly. 'The water's will come out, then the baby and the…rest.' He shrugged. 'Then it will close again. No mark left behind.'

He nodded. 'I see.' He looked from his belly to his eyes. 'What now?'

Derek frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

'Between us. What are we going to do?'

'I have no idea.' He leaned against a wall crossing his arms in front of his chest. 'I wasn't expecting this.' But now that he had had time to think about it. Stiles's child…he looked up to see the teen walk towards him and hesitantly lift a hand to place it over his lower belly. He was going to have his mate's child. 'Stiles…'

His eyes widened. 'I can hear it. The heartbeat.'

Tentatively, he placed a hand over Stiles's. He held his breath when the teen leaned towards him, pressing their foreheads together. 'This kid is gonna have some serious issues with parents like us.'

He snorted. 'Yeah.'

'Derek…' He pressed his hand a little bit harder against his belly and he could have sworn that there was an answering beat. 'We're gonna have a child…'

'Yeah…'

'Oh my god!' He lifted his head and looked at the rest of the group. 'My dad is gonna kill me!'

Derek lifted an eyebrow. 'I think he's more likely to kill me.'

He began biting a nail. 'I gotta get a job. No, I can't quit high-school. Maybe a part-time.

'Stiles…'

And and…a nursery…we need a nursery…'

'Stiles!'

'And clothes and dippers. I need to read on this. We need to be careful about diseases. Do werewolf babies get diseases? And the vampires! We're gotta kill them right now! Shit! First we must find them.'

'STILES!'

He shut up and looked at Derek. 'Huh?'

'Just calm down ok?'

'Right.' He tried to take a deep breath but his mind began working over time again. 'Should we move in together? We should move in together.' His eyes widened. 'How are we going to feed the baby?! You don't have breasts! Oh my god!' He turned towards the group that was just gaping at him. Even Jackson and Scott, who had just woken up, weren't saying anything. 'We're gonna starve the baby.' Derek was about to snarl when Stiles turned back to him again grinning. 'No! There are formulas right? So that's a problem solv-.'

Finally, Derek got fed up. He drew back his hand and slapped him. In shock, Stiles shut up. 'Calmer now?'

'You hit me.'

'I'm always hitting you. And you hit me too.'

He blinked and then shrugged. 'True.' Then rubbed the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed. 'Sorry about that.'

He sighed. 'We have time. You don't have to panic like that.'

'Ok.' He bit his lip and look at the others. Blushing a little, he looked back at Derek. 'We should talk. In private.'

Stiles entered Derek's loft and cringed when the older man locked the door behind him. He walked until he stood in front of the windows. 'So…'

'You wanted to talk.'

He frowned. 'We have to talk. Actually, we have a lot to talk about.'

'You're right.' He went to the couch, sitting there.

'Are you ok?'

'Tired. Can't keep anything in my stomach either.' And that was why he needed Stiles. This baby had happened due to magic. And so, it could not gestate with food. At least not the normal kind.

'Yeah…I noticed that you lost weight. A bit too much for only three weeks.'

He smirked. 'You even notice my weight?'

'I notice things. That's what I do.'

'Right.' He leaned his elbows on his knees. 'I'm going to need your help to get through this.'

'What do you need?'

'Just like that?'

He shrugged. 'Yeah.'

'I need to feed off you.'

He frowned. 'Me?'

'I can't keep food down. The baby was formed through magic. Through what the blue moon does to born werewolves.' He got up, putting his hands in his front pockets, walking around the room. 'When you…took me, my body changed. It changed enough that I could get pregnant.'

'Why?'

'If a couple is trying to get pregnant, the blue moon offers an almost 100% possibility of getting pregnant. But that's for couples of opposites sexes. What happened to us…it's rare. Extremely rare.'

'But it has happened before.'

'Yeah…I know several cases and…I have a distant cousin where this happened.'

'I see.'

He resumed his walking. 'So…because the baby was formed due to magic and werewolf physiology, it can't feed it the same way. It has to be through energy. Right now, it's syphoning mine.'

'That's why you're tired.'

'Yes…and that's why I need you.'

He frowned. 'You need my energy.'

'Yes.' He scratched his beard.

'But…won't I soon be tired as well?'

'Energy. How do you obtain it?'

He blinked. 'Food. Calories intake.'

Derek nodded. 'Exactly. You just need to eat more.'

'You do know that I sometimes forget to eat.'

'Then don't forget!' He sighed. 'Stiles…it's not just the baby. It's me as well. The baby won't let me keep any food down until it's born.'

'So…I have to actually eat for three now?'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Three werewolves.'

'Hell.'

'And Stiles…I'm starving right now. It's been almost three weeks since I last was able to keep anything down.'

He offered his hand at him. 'Then take what you need.'

'Just like that?' He walked to him and with one hand he held Stiles's. 'You offer yourself like that?'

He shrugged. 'It's you and our baby. Like I said, anything you need.'

'You'll eat afterwards and we'll continue to talk.'

'Ok.' He blinked when Derek's face approached his. 'Hum…Derek?'

'You said Ok.'

'You need to kiss me?'

'It's easier like that.'

'Oh.'

Big fat liar. That's what he was. But Derek wanted to kiss the teenager again. His mate with his intoxicating scent. And so he did, while pulling energy, little by little, just enough to take the edge off him and the baby.

Stiles felt dizzy and he was almost sure that it wasn't due to the energy drain. 'Don't you need more?'

He shook his head. 'Later. You need to eat. Then I'll take more.'

'How will we do this while I'm at school?'

'We'll try to meet during lunch hour.'

'But Derek…' He licked his lips, tasting the other man there. He lifted an eyebrow when Derek's eyes went to his lips. 'You can't walk around town when you begin to show. Not during the last weeks anyway.'

'We'll just have to think of something.'

'I have to talk to my dad but…I'll move here if that's ok with you.'

'Oh?'

'Accessibility.' He grinned. 'You know, 24/7 diner.'

He smiled. 'I see.'

'So…that's ok?'

'Yeah. It will be more practical.'

'Great.'

'Stiles…how are you really feeling about this? I mean, I'm a werewolf. I knew that we could get pregnant but for you guys…'

'It was shocking. It still is.' He snorted. 'This is not how I thought my senior year would go but…' He placed his face in the crook of Derek's neck, one arm going around his waist, the other on the middle of his back. 'I'll do my best by our child, Derek. That I promise you.' He held his breath as tentative arms went around him. 'I promise to you both.'

'You always do your best, Stiles. You just aren't capable of anything else.'

Stiles turned his face and kissed him. There was no blue moon but the need…he wanted this man so much that he had spent every night jerking off to the image he had of Derek in his head, of what he looked like during the blue moon. 'Derek…'

'Hum…'

He smiled. The other werewolf also wanted him. He hadn't realized it before but now…the way he had just reacted to his kiss…he placed a warm hand beneath Derek's shirt, moving it upwards.

'Stiles?'

'You don't want to?'

'I thought you didn't like guys.'

'Like I said before…I notice you. And I did have the best sex of my life with you.'

'Let's see if it wasn't just the blue moon.'

'Tall order.'

'Deal with it.'

He grinned. 'Oh, I will. Believe me. I REALLY want to deal with it.'

He let himself be pushed into the couch. 'What if I want to take you?'

He frowned, hesitating. 'Hum…I don't think we'd like it as much.'

Derek growled. 'What does that mean?!'

He bit his lips, blushing lightly. 'After the blue moon, I tried doing it to me with my fingers…didn't like it.'

'And what makes you think I'll like it?'

Smirking, Stiles climbed his body. 'But you did like it.'

'The blue moon…'

Stiles sat on Derek's thighs, leaning forward to kiss his neck. 'I didn't take you until I was sure you were there…and you were THERE, big guy.' He looked him in the eyes. 'You opened your legs for me.'

The wolf's eyes widened. The teen's eyes were serious and the expression on his mouth…pure sensuality. 'You like to talk dirty during sex, don't you?'

He shrugged. 'I was just stating a fact.' He licked a trail up his neck, to bit him lightly on the delicate shell of his ear. He smiled when the older man groaned. 'Well?'

'I'm…' He lifted his arms, placing them on Stiles hips. He lifted his eyes towards his mate's. His mate. Gods…he had his mate in his arms, he was even carrying his child and…it felt good. It scared him how good it felt when Stiles caressed his face with a tender hand. He wanted to nuzzle it like a pet does his owner. Gods, what was wrong with him? He'd never been like this with anyone…not even Paige. His hands convulsed on the teen's hips and he leaned forward to hide his face on his neck. 'It…feels good.'

'Derek?'

'Being with you…it feels good.'

Stiles felt like he had just been sucker punched. This Derek…he was just being too sweet. He cradled the wolf's face in his hands, lifting it so he could look in his eyes. His face was lightly red, flushed with embarrassment, his eyes were tender…shy. His heart skipped a beat. What this man did to him…

'Your heart is beating faster.'

'You do that to me.' Stiles touched the older man lips with the tips of his fingers. 'You…when I look at you like this…you just…undo me. I feel…stripped, bare…I-I don't know how to describe it but…'

'Falling for me, Stiles?'

He blushed bright red. 'I…I honestly don't know.'

The older werewolf smiled and then grinned when Stile's heart gave another lurch. 'Do it.'

He frowned. 'What?'

'Do it to me.' This time Derek actually thought that the teens face would catch fire.

'Oh god…are you serious?'

'Yes.' He looked down, at the juncture of Stiles's legs. 'You seem to be…interested.'

'I AM.'

'Then what are you waiting for?'

He gulped and got up. Derek immediately missed his heat. 'Then let's go to the bed.'

Derek got up and pulled off his shirt. 'I believe we should get naked first.'

'Oh yeah.' He grinned and pulled off his shirt. Then he kicked off his trainers and socks. He was about to reach his belt when Derek stopped him.

'Let me.' He looked at the naked wolf in front of him and the jeans immediately turned to tight and painful for him. 'Derek?'

The wolf kneeled in front of him, undoing his buckle and then the button of the jeans. Then he was pulling the zipper down and pulling his jeans and underwear down a bit. 'That happy huh?' He pulled everything down so Stiles would be completely naked in front of him. He hadn't been able to see him naked like this on the blue moon. He had been too far gone. But now…he wanted to moan just looking at him. He was all long limbs, taunt muscles, not as developed as his own, but clearly defined none the less. Nearly hairless, even his groin area had little. He was just too…'Beautiful.'

'What?'

He wrapped a hand around his length and squeezed, making him throw his head back and moan. 'You're beautiful Stiles.'

'That's because you're not seeing yourself right now.' He watched the wolf approach his length and lick him, from the base to the top. 'Derek…'

'Hum…' He licked his head, tasting the pre-cum there.

'Not this time Derek.'

'What?'

'I want you in bed.'

'But I was…'

'Another time. Tonight, you're mine.'

He blinked and let Stiles maneuver him into the bed so that he lay in the middle of it. 'What are you planning?'

'To take my time with you, like I couldn't on the blue moon.' With a finger he traced his lines. The pectorals, the arms, the abs, the navel until he reached his cock. 'I want to try some things.'

'What things?'

'Things I'm hoping you like. A LOT.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Oh really? So…you researched for this?'

He blushed bright red. 'Yeah…if we ever did it again…I wanted to be good at it.'

'You were good at it.'

He shook his head. 'I couldn't take my time.' He laid next to the taller man, on his side, supported by an elbow. Stiles lifted a hand to caress the wolf's gorgeous face. 'There were no preliminaries. I didn't have time to discover your spots…your most favored places. Where you like to be touched. We just…did it.' He leaned down rubbing their noses together and then kissing him softly on the lips. 'I want to take my time with you tonight. I don't want to hurry.' He looked the entire length of Derek's body. 'I want to lick you all over.'

He gulped. 'I…' He had to clear his throat. 'I see.'

Stiles grinned. 'You like me talking in bed.' He touched a finger to his cock's head. 'You're hard. Imagining what I'll do to you?'

'Stiles.'

'Yes, Derek?'

'Don't be a tease.'

He grinned. 'I've loved teasing you since the moment I met you.'

'That's why you always got on my last nerve.'

'You just love that about me.'

«Yes, I do.» Derek wanted to say it, but he didn't. Not yet anyway. He chose to just smile, until he saw the boy frown. 'What?'

'Hum…is it ok to do this with you…pregnant?' He cocked his head to the side. 'And that was such a weird question. I mean I've got a big man with a full beard on my bed and I'm asking if it's ok to have sex while he's pregnant.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Get used to the weird when it comes to being a werewolf. And it's definitely OK.'

He grinned. 'So…can I kiss and lick you all over?'

He closed his eyes and arched his back a little. 'I think I'll kill you, if you don't.'

Stiles grinned and went down to work.

He was gasping. The damned teenager had him reduced to a gasping mass of flesh. He just couldn't catch his breath as if he had been running for miles and miles on end. 'Stiles…'

'Do you like this?' He licked a trail on the inside of his knees, scraping with his teeth the tendons there. The older man just shivered, gasping and scraping the sheets. 'I guess you do.'

'Son of a bitch.' He lifted his hips. He was so hard that he thought he'd come without Stiles ever touching his cock. 'I need…do something!'

He licked a long trail from the knee to the inside of his thighs, perilously close to Derek's cock, but stopping short of it. He smiled when the wolf actually sobbed. 'I am doing something.'

'Please!' He lifted his hips again. He couldn't stop himself. 'You're killing me here. Stiles!'

He finally decided to put him out of his misery. He'd been licking and nipping him all over his body, neck, chest, stomach, back, ass, thighs, even his feet. He'd licked him all over while avoiding some of the main spots on his body. He'd raised Derek to a fever pitch, desperate for him. So he licked him. From base to the tip, making him gasp aloud. And when he took him inside, he actually screamed.

'Yes yes yes yes…oh god Stiles…'

He could not believe that he was giving Derek a BJ. 'Derek…'

'Hum…'

'Look at me.'

'W-what?'

'Look at me doing this to you.'

He opened his eyes to see the teen lying between his thighs, one hand wrapped around his length the other on a thigh, to keep him as still as possible. He gulped when Stiles licked his lips. They were red from all the kissing they had done. He groaned when the boy leaned forward and licked his head. Derek lifted up on his elbows to watch better. He blushed lightly when Stiles just smiled at him and then held his breath as little by little he took him inside. That was hot. Those maddening full lips were wrapped around his cock, sucking him for all that he was worth until he felt his release coming. He screamed in outrage when Stiles squeezed his length tight, stopping his seed from pouring out.

'Not yet, Derek.'

'Do you want to kill me?!'

'Hum…' He parted his thighs while pushing them up.

'Stiles?'

'Look at this. You're actually clenching, begging me to be inside you.'

He blushed a bright red. 'Son of a bitch.' He tried to put his legs down because he could feel it. His entrance WAS clenching, like it could already feel the teen inside. Anxious for it.

'Don't move yet. I want to try something.'

He frowned. 'What?' Then he gasped when Stiles licked him there. 'Y-you…oh god…Stilaaaaahhhhh…' He screamed as he was invaded by his tongue. This was…

'Do you like it?'

'Ahh…'

Stiles bit his buttock lightly. 'Do you like it, Derek?'

'YES!'

He grinned and returned to the task of pleasuring him. His tongue invaded him, again and again, trying to go as far as he could. He dipped his fingers in the Vaseline and pressed the slicked fingers to the wolf's entrance and smiled when he held his breath. Slowly he invaded him with a finger. 'I want you to never forget this night.'

'I doubt I-' He gasped as the finger expertly found his prostate. '-will.'

'I want you to get hard everytime you remember me pleasuring you.' A second finger joined the first and he grinned when Derek just opened his legs as far as they would go, keeping them up and bent at the knees. 'Look at who likes this.'

'Why you-' He moaned when a third finger joined the others and he couldn't stop his hips from moving in the direction of Stiles's hand.

'You were saying?'

He wanted to be embarrassed but he couldn't. It all just felt too good. It was also different from his previous experiences and he didn't mean about being with a man. Stiles was the only male he'd ever been with. No, it was…a connection. 'Want me to rip your throat out…with my teeth?'

'Hum…well…' He hooked his fingers and grinned when Derek practically howled. 'I do want to feel your teeth on me.'

'Kinky.' It was also fun. He couldn't remember the last time he had fun on a bed. 'Maybe chain you up?'

'Nah…you'd look better that way.' He looked up his length until he reached his eyes. 'You're beautiful Derek.' He withdrew his fingers and climbed up his body, covering him completely. He wiped his hand on the sheets and then dragged it over the wolf's body, scrapping a nipple along the way. 'It's impossible not to want this chained up and then spend hours looking at it.' He leaned down and kissed him while his body slowly invaded his.

'Stiles…' He grabbed his upper arms and hang on, feeling the other man parting him, invading him, taking him. His mate was once again inside him only this time…there was no blue moon to distract him from the experience.

'You feel so good Derek.' He began moving, slowly, excruciatingly slowly. 'Do you have any idea how many nights I've dreamt of doing this with you, since the blue moon?'

It was difficult to think. 'Oh?'

'Every single night. Several times a night actually. Apparently, I moan a lot. Dad actually went up to me and asked me if it was a werewolf thing, being this horny.'

He smirked. 'Hum…really?'

'Really. And you?'

He couldn't answer for a second. The teen had just found the right angle and was pressing against his spot, sending electricity running through his veins.

'Here?'

'Yesss…oh god…' This was so different from their first time. So tender…

'So?...'

He gulped. 'What?'

'Did you fantasize about me?'

He wanted to grin. He was having sex and he wanted to grin. Even so he couldn't stop a smile from breaking through. 'Maybe.'

'Bastard.' He grinned. 'Oh gods…you're beautiful.'

He lifted his hands to cradle Stiles's face in them. He looked into that brilliant golden gaze, seeing the amazing soul behind it. 'You are.'

He groaned. 'Derek?'

'Yes?'

'Can I do it harder?'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Concerned about me? Don't be. I can take anything you dish out.'

He took him at his word. Derek's mind went blank, he opened his mouth to scream but his voice failed him. He could only look at the boy above him with his face flushed with pleasure and his lips parted. He was lost. Stiles Stilinski was lost in what he was feeling. Derek gasped. But then…so was he.

'Oh man…I wanna do it again.'

'Hum?'

'And again and again.'

'Very soon, I'll be too big.'

'Oh…' He frowned and lifted his head from Derek's chest to look at his belly. It was covered in come. He dipped his fingers there, spreading it around and then, hesitantly, lifted one to his mouth to suck it. Stiles smirked when Derek held his breath while watching him. 'Want to come down my throat?'

'Shit!' Just like that and he was hard again.

The teen laughed but didn't move. He just placed a hand over his lower stomach. 'If you really look, you can see a little bump actually.' He caressed him there. 'It's small but its showing.' He smiled. 'Especially since you have such great abs.'

'Won't be so great in a while.'

Stiles just lifted an eyebrow and descended his hand, going between the wolf's legs until he reached his opening. 'You still have this.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah.' The head of his middle finger entered him.

'Stiles…'

'God, I love how you say my name.' His stomach growled and he blushed. 'Way to kill the romance.' He leaned down and kissed him lightly. 'Now I really need to eat.' He entered the finger fully, grinning when Derek moaned. 'Continue this later?'

He gulped. 'Yeah.' His inner muscles contracted around the finger slowly leaving his body. He noticed Stiles's grin. «Bastard.» 'Shower first.'

'Yup.' He popped the p while grinning.

'This is too much.'

'I'm starving and I need to eat. So you also need to eat.'

He grumbled and took another bite of the bacon and eggs. 'We need to go and talk to my dad tonight.'

'Oh…' He could feel a blush creeping up his neck. 'That's gonna be embarrassing.'

'Just say it with that tough guy face that you've got.'

'That's gonna be laughable.' He put on his serious face with just a hint of anger. 'Mr. Stilinski. Your son and I had sex and now I'm pregnant.' He snorted. 'Yeah…that's gonna go really well.'

He bit his lip. 'Hum…'

'Eat!' He growled when Stiles stopped eating again. 'I need you to eat more.'

'But…'

He narrowed his eyes at him. 'Didn't you say that you'd do whatever was necessary? I'm just asking you to eat. I really need you to eat Stiles, otherwise I'll starve too.'

'I don't starve. I actually have a very healthy appetite. And I'm constantly snaking.'

'You're the lightest of us.'

'Yeah…but everything is muscle.'

That was true. Since he'd seen him naked, he could attest to that. 'But it's not enough.' He sighed. 'Stiles…I really need to eat well. My energy levels…even now I'm a bit tired…weak actually. As the baby grows, it'll will only get worse.'

He looked at his half-full plate. He took a bite, then another and another until he'd cleaned it all. 'Oh god, I can't move. I actually think I'm gonna throw up. That was way over eating for three.'

Derek kissed him and began withdrawing energy from the teen. And this time he wasn't gentle. He took his fill, until both he and the baby were completely satisfied. When he finished, Stiles was swaying on his seat.

'Stiles?'

'Hum…I need to eat something more. I'm starving.'

He lifted an eyebrow and turned towards the stove to prepare more food.

'I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'I didn't realize you were so hungry.'

He shook his head. 'The baby only consumes energy so…yeah…I literally need to eat for two, otherwise I'll be in trouble.'

'Gotcha.' He bit his lip. 'Do you know who you want for the godparents?'

He stopped and then turned to him. 'You want Scott, don't you?'

'I…I'm still a bit angry with him but…he is my best friend…'

He sighed. 'I know. And I'm fine with it. And I don't mind if you also want Lydia to be the godmother.'

He grinned. 'Really?'

'Yeah. It's not like I have any close friends anyway.'

He frowned. 'I see.'

'Dad?'

'Huh, you're home. I'm doing a Mac and Cheese for dinner tonight. What do you think?'

'That's great.' His father still hadn't turned towards him so he didn't know that Derek was also in the house. 'Hum…dad?'

He turned and saw the wolf. 'Derek. Good to see you.'

Derek smiled back at the nice sheriff. 'Hum…'

He frowned. 'What?'

The wolf nudged him with an elbow. 'Hum…Stiles?'

He blushed bright red. Damn, now that he was looking at his father… 'You know that some two weeks ago there was a blue moon?'

'Yeah…I think I heard it on the news.'

'Well…that has a certain effect on werewolves.'

'Oh god, what happened?'

Derek snarled. 'WeneededtohavesexandnowI'mpregnant.'

Stilinski blinked. 'Run that by me again.'

'Oh hell, dad.' He rubbed his hair. 'The blue moon makes adult werewolves want sex. Like an imperative need. They just have to. There's no escaping it.' He pointed at Derek. 'The big guy had arranged a date with Braedan but she had an accident so…hum…anyway…he and I…we…hum…we did it.'

'The two of you?!' He rubbed his face with his hands. 'I need to sit down.' He sat at the table placing his elbows on it while sighing. 'You know Stiles, I could have lived without knowing that.'

'Yeah…and no one would have known except…'

'What?'

Derek crossed his arms in front of his chest. 'I'm pregnant.'

The sheriff felt the blood drain from his face. He was sure that he would have fainted if he wasn't sitting down. 'You're…I mean…you're...'

'Pregnant.'

'But you're a guy!'

'Yeah.'

Stiles nodded. 'I actually fainted.'

Stilinski pointed at his son. 'Can he also get pregnant?'

He shook his head. 'No. This only happens to born wolves…and even then…it's VERY rare. Like, extremely. Unfortunately, the blue moon is one of those exceptions.'

'Oh god.' He blinked and looked at his son. 'I'm going to be a grandpa.'

'Yup…you really are.'

He smiled and passed out.

'You ok now dad?'

'Yeah.'

'I took care of the Mac 'n cheese. We're ready to eat.'

He looked at the table and frowned. 'Put another plate for Derek.'

'He can't eat.'

'What do you mean?'

'He just eats energy.' He sighed. 'I actually have to eat for three now.'

'It's another werewolf thing?'

'Yup.'

'Great.'

They all sat down.

'Hum…dad?'

'Oh god, there's more?'

'Hum…I'm going to move in with Derek.'

Derek could feel the protest bubbling up on the man's mouth. 'It's only until the end of the pregnancy. Only nine more weeks.'

He frowned. 'Nine weeks?!' He looked at Derek's belly. 'But…'

'Werewolves only have a gestation period of three months.'

'Holy shit. If human women knew, they'd hate you.'

'Lydia was pretty pissed at that bit of information.'

'They know?'

'Yeah…I also found out at the same time as them.'

'I see. So, that energy thing…how does it work?'

'I just syphon energy from Stiles.' He frowned at the teen. 'Which is why he'll have to eat.' He indicated the mac 'n cheese with his eyes. 'And it will only get worse with time.'

'I'm eating!' He grumbled into the plate while he ate.

The sheriff lifted an eyebrow at the frown on Derek's face but the look…there was more in there. His eyes…it was like he was frowning because otherwise he'd be smiling. «Oh boy.» 'So…I guess that talk you wanted to have some years back…'

Stiles grinned. 'That was a total and complete lie. We were just after the Kanima. But now…' He looked at Derek and then back at his father. 'Well…'

'I see.' He sighed. 'At least, I'll have a grandchild.'

'Yeah…' The teen lifted an eyebrow. 'A werewolf grandchild.'

'Hell…' He looked at Derek. 'Do you need anything, son?'

The wolf had to blink at that. 'No.' He looked between father and son. 'I know that the two of you have a great relationship but…how can you be taking this so calmly, sheriff?'

'I'm not…believe me but…after a lifetime with Stiles…' He shrugged.

'Hey! I resent that!'

'Yeah yeah…' He looked at the two of them. 'So…you're…dating?'

They blinked and looked at each other. Derek could feel a blush creeping up his neck when Stiles grinned openly at him. 'Hum…we haven't talked about that.'

'We haven't even been on a date.'

'And you already had sex?!'

'We told you the blue moon has that effect on werewolves!'

'You two are going to live together! Take care of it, Stiles.'

'Wha-'

'You're the father. It's your responsibility.'

Derek frowned at that. 'I'm the father.'

Both Stilinskis blinked at him and then looked at his belly. They spoke at the same time. 'But you're the one pregnant.'

He gapped. 'I'm still the father!'

Stiles just lifted his hands and then frowned. 'What about the name?'

'What about it?'

'It's going to be Stilinski, right?'

'The baby's a Hale.'

'Hey, it's mine too so it's a Stilinski.'

'Hale.'

The sheriff cut in. 'How about Hale-Stilinski.'

Derek frowned at that. 'Stilinski-Hale.'

Stiles shook his head. 'It should be the other way around.'

'No, it shouldn't.'

'Why are you always so difficult? Besides, you have several Hales left while Stilinski's it's just my dad and I.'

He frowned. 'Cora might take her husband's name. No Hale name to keep going there.'

'You still have Malia and Peter.'

'Peter's not going to be a father again and Malia has another name. She doesn't want to change it.'

The teen pouted. 'It's not fair that Stilinski isn't the last name. Besides, your family has lots of crazies while mine is totally sane.'

He huffed. 'You can't judge a whole family by Peter.'

'Yeah I can! He's a total sicko and your direct uncle.'

'I'm the one carrying this child so I'm picking up the name!'

'Tyrant.'

Derek just gapped at him.

The sheriff decided to cut in then. 'Is it a boy or a girl?'

He shrugged. 'I don't know. And since I can't go to a hospital to see…'

'Wait. That's right! You can't go to the hospital. How are you going to give birth? How do you know if the baby is healthy? What if it's twins and not just one? With whom is the baby going to live? Are you two going to raise it together?'

Derek grumbled. 'Now I know where you get it from.' Raising his voice, he said: 'Sheriff! Calm down. I have time to take care of things.'

'But…what about expenses? I'll try to help anyway I can but…'

He shook his head. 'Don't worry about it.'

He frowned. 'But you were robbed. I mean, you had all those millions but…'

'Those were Peter's. My money is safe.'

Stiles blinked at that. 'Wait, you have money?'

'Yeah… my sister and I inherited it from our mother. We didn't know Cora was alive so we got all the money. Then Peter killed my sister and I got it all. I gave my sister's share to Cora but I still have more than enough. My child and I won't need to work, if that's what's worrying you.'

'Holy hell, you're rich.'

He shrugged. 'What do you plan to do? For your profession I mean?'

Stiles frowned. 'Something related to investigation.' He grinned. 'I'm good at investigating.'

The wolf looked at him. 'Yeah…you really are.'

He shrugged. 'I just like it.'

Derek smiled. 'I know.'

The sheriff sighed. 'Oh boy.'

'What is it, dad?'

«Derek's in love with you, son.» 'Nothing.' He indicated the food. 'Let's finish eating. Then you should pack your bags so you can move in with Derek for the remaining of the pregnancy.' And he had a feeling that his son would never return home and that saddened him more than anything else could.

'Dad…' He could smell it. His father sadness. 'I'll return and…you'll have a grandchild to spoil.'

He smiled. 'Yeah.' Then he frowned. 'Hum…I just remembered, how are you going to register the child's parentage?'

Stiles blinked at that. 'I…have no idea.'

Derek just shrugged. 'I'll be the father and a woman from another pack will give her name.'

'Oh hell no! I'll be registered as the father.'

The sheriff frowned. 'Gay couples can adopt right? So…can't it have like…two fathers and no mother?'

Derek scratched his beard. 'I-'

'I'm going to search it on the internet. If it's possible, then that's what we'll do.'

Derek growled. 'You do that and the kid will be bullied in school.'

'Bullied? Our kid? Think about it. Werewolf, so super-strength. Sheriff's grandchild. Sourfaced Derek's child. Oh yeah…our baby is going to be very heavily bullied.'

'Oh.'

Stiles dropped the two bags at the entrance of Derek's loft. 'Hum…so. Where will I sleep?'

Derek blinked at that. 'The bed?'

He moistened his lips. 'With you?'

The wolf smirked at that. 'Getting some happy thoughts, Stiles?'

'Sorry.'

'No worries. Besides…' He looked back at the teen. 'I like having sex.'

'Thank god.'

He grinned. 'Let's put away your things.'

'So…' Scott bit his lip. 'You're living together?'

'Yup.'

'Oh god…'

Stiles just shrugged and looked around the rest of the pack plus Deaton and Deucalion. He frowned at the British man. 'Why are you still here?'

He smirked. 'What? You thought I'd leave when things just got interesting?'

'Creep.'

He grinned. 'Besides, I would never abandon my beta in a time of need.'

That made him growl. 'Not your beta.'

He shrugged. 'I made you.'

'You're being purposefully annoying aren't you?'

Deaton cleared his throat. 'Anyway, Lydia and Parrish found one of the vampires.'

The hyperactive teen perked up. 'And?'

The red head shuddered. 'The guy creeped me out.'

Parrish nodded at that. 'Yeah…the vibe was just…wrong.'

She made a face of disgust. 'And he was all oily.' She bit her lip. 'He left alone but…I think he was scouting for a target of opportunity.'

'So…tonight we'll all go?'

Deucalion frowned at that. 'They can smell that we're weres. Lydia and Parrish can pass for humans but the rest of us…'

'Oh.'

He smirked. 'Of course, Stiles might have a chance.'

Derek frowned at that. 'Why?'

'According to the vampire we killed, he smelled delicious…and tasted delicious too.' He dragged the delicious on purpose.

'Hum…' The teen felt stumped when Derek turned the frown towards him. 'It was before Deucalion bit me.'

The British man took a long sniff. 'You do smell delicious.'

Stiles frowned when Derek's eyes turned blue and he actually snarled at the alpha. 'Can you shut up?!' The teen turned towards Derek. 'He's just trying to get a rise out of you.'

Jackson frowned at them. 'Why did it work? I mean, the thing between you two…it was just the blue moon right?'

Derek shrugged while Stiles blushed bright red.

Scott gaped and Lydia grinned. 'I'm loving this.'

Malia also shrugged. 'I did tell you guys that Stiles really likes to have sex.'

'Hei! You were the one invading my bedroom every night. I have scars on my back from you.'

She grinned. 'So I marked you.'

Derek growled again. 'There are no scars on Stiles's back!'

Lydia lifted an eyebrow. 'Oh really?'

Stiles frowned. 'There really are. They are thin but they are there.' He shrugged. 'It's not like you had any occasion to look at my back.'

Isaac snorted into his hand to try and disguise his laughter when Derek also blushed a particular crimson shade that not even the beard could disguise.

Scott just gapped. 'Oh my god…'

'Anyway…' Stiles continued speaking to Scott as if he hadn't just embarrassed the former alpha. 'You're going to be an uncle and…if you like…' He went to his friend. 'Godfather.'

'Me?'

He shrugged. 'Lately we've been…I mean…things between us aren't exactly what they used to be but…you're still my brother.'

'Stiles…' He felt sad…and like a jerk. He hadn't meant to alienate his best friend…to make him feel unwanted but that was exactly what he'd done. 'I'm sorry…I didn't mean…' He smiled. 'I would love to be your child's godfather.'

They smiled at each other and then they were hugging, trying hard not to cry.

'Yeah…' Stiles cleared his throat. 'So…Lyds? Derek and I also agreed about you being the godmother.'

'Oh Stiles…' She smiled. 'I would love to.'

Right then Derek's stomach growled. Stiles frowned. 'Hungry?'

'Hum…' He placed a hand over his stomach. 'Yeah.'

Stiles went to him and leaned into his body. 'Take everything you need.' And he closed the remaining distance and kissed him.

«Shit! Why did I say that I needed to kiss him?» But he took all. When he finished, Stiles was swaying on his feet.

'Oh boy…' Stumbling he went to his backpack, actually loosing strength in his legs and falling next to it. He took several snacks and proceeded to devour them all.

Jackson grumbled. 'Did you have to kiss in front of us?'

Lydia frowned. 'And why are you so weak and eating now?'

Stiles shrugged. 'Derek can't eat anything, because of the baby so I have to share my energy with him. I have to literally eat for three. The kiss…he said it was easier to just take energy like that.'

Deucalion smirked 'Really? He said that?'

He frowned. 'What?'

'Nothing.'

He growled and took another bite from his snack. 'You're so annoying.'

Derek stepped in before the older wolf said something that would REALLY embarrass him. 'So…about the vampires. We'll go tonight?'

'You're not going.'

The wolf frowned at the teen. 'What?'

'You're pregnant. You can't go.'

He growled. 'Say that again.'

Stiles growled back. 'You. Are. Pregnant. Not. Going.'

His eyes began shinning blue. 'You do not command me.'

'Don't turn the headlights on me. That only turns me on.'

That made him blink. 'What?!'

He shrugged. 'It's the truth.'

Malia crossed her arms in front of her chest. 'Told you he liked sex.'

He growled. 'I'm going and that's it.' Stiles just got up and punched the wall, sending debris everywhere. 'And don't destroy my house.'

'They're vampires, Derek!' Stiles went to him. 'You…it's too risky.'

'I am not a cripple!'

'Shit.' He rubbed his hands over the sides of his face. 'I just…if you take any damage…'

'Stiles…everybody will be there. And it's not like I'm helpless.'

He grumbled. 'You always get beat up.' He gestured. 'Before, I liked watching that, now not so much.'

'What?'

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. 'Name one occasion where you weren't beat up.' He pointed at his chest. 'Even I beat you up when that Nogitsune possessed me.'

'You were a 1000 year old demon! These are just vampires.'

He growled, his eyes turning bright gold, and went to his backpack to grab another snack. 'Do what you want.'

'Oh don't worry about that.'

'Fine!'

'Great!'

Deucalion smirked. 'You two seem like an old couple bickering.'

They gapped at him and said at the same time. 'Shut up!'

Derek growled. 'Another one?!'

Scott tried hard not to laugh. 'One time we went to a gay club and he was quite the success.'

Jackson frowned. 'Why him? I'm much better looking than he is and nobody is paying me drinks.'

Deucalion frowned. 'Wait…that smell…that's a vampire.'

They gapped when they saw a very tall, lean and dark haired man approach the teen. They all focused their hearing on them.

'Nope.' Stiles popped the P.

'Just a dance. I'm really good at dancing.'

'You're a vampire.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'And you're a werewolf.'

'Exactly. We don't mix.' He took a sip from his coke and then swiped his tongue over his lips to clean them of the liquid. The vampire seemed mesmerized by that action. Derek wanted to decapitate the undead creature right there. 'Besides, I came with my boyfriend.'

The attractive vampire grinned. 'So you like men.'

He shrugged. 'I like him. He looks great naked.' The teen looked him up and down. 'You don't do anything for me.'

'You haven't seen me naked.'

He frowned. 'True.'

'And I can make you feel really good.'

Derek actually took a step towards them but Deucalion stopped him. 'Let me go.'

'What are you going to do?'

'I'm gonna tear his head off.'

'Excessive, don't you think?' He had to grab the younger man when the vampire invaded Stiles's personal space and with a finger touched his face.

'You feel hot.'

'And you feel cold.'

'You could warm me up.' He cocked his head to the side. 'I wonder how you were on the blue moon.'

He shrugged. 'Didn't affect me.'

He frowned. 'What?'

'I'm seventeen.'

'You're a minor?' He took a step back. 'Hell.'

Stiles lifted both his eyebrows. 'That's a no no for you?'

'I don't seduce minors. Period.'

'Wow. Never thought you'd have a moral code.'

'Of course, I have a moral code!'

He shrugged again. 'Your friends have been raping and dumping bodies of underage girls all over town for the last few weeks.'

'What? No, they haven't.'

'Yes, they have. My best friend's mother is a nurse. She showed us the bodies. They smelled of vampire. How do you think I recognized what you were?'

'But that's…' He shook his head. 'That's not possible. We don't need to kill and…it draws too much attention.'

'Well…somebody is doing it…and it's a vampire. How many in your…gang?'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Gang?'

'Whatever. You're what? Thirteen?'

'No. We're only four.'

Stiles stiffened at that. 'That's not possible. There are too many bodies for only four vampires.' He bit his lip not noticing the vampire's eyes following his action. 'Anyone from your group was killed here in Beacon Hills?'

'No.'

'Shit.'

'What?'

'There are two of you.'

He frowned. 'You mean two covens?'

'Coven huh? And yes. We've killed one vampire already.'

The vampire stiffened. 'You killed one of my kind?'

He shrugged. 'He was trying to kill me so…'

'We usually don't go searching for trouble with wolfs.'

'I was a human then. That's why I was turned. One of you guys ripped my jugular.'

'Hell…'

'So…are you really innocent?'

He smirked. 'Not even when I was human.'

'Get your mind out of the gutter.'

He smiled without showing any fangs. Stiles couldn't resist and leaned into him, actually grabbing his face and feeling for them. 'Where are your fangs?!' The vampire grinned and slowly his canines began elongating. 'That is awesome! They are way more elegant than mine.' His grinned and partly changed, showing him a mouth full of big fangs.

The vampire immediately took a step back. 'You're an alpha?!'

'Hum? No.'

'But your fangs…' He blinked. «Holy shit. He doesn't know.» 'Never mind. Well, I'm gonna go. Have to eat.'

The teen shook his head. 'Can't let you do that.'

'Oh? Think you can stop me?'

'With some help.'

The other werewolves moved and surrounded them.

The vampire snarled. 'This was a trap.'

'Yes but…if what you said is true…we caught the wrong fish.'

Derek growled. 'You can't believe what he said.'

'Sure I do. He didn't lie when he said he didn't go after underage kids.'

'You can't tell a lie when it comes to vampires. They don't have a heartbeat.'

He shrugged. 'Body language.' He looked at the angry vampire. 'Anyway, how about you call the rest of your coven?'

'How about I don't?'

Deucalion smirked. 'How about you die?'

The vampire showed him his fangs. 'Try it, boy.'

'Boy? He's calling ME a boy?!'

'I'm 174 years old. You're a boy.'

Stiles cocked his head to the side. 'Well…seeing it from his perspective…'

The Demon Wolf snarled. 'Don't care. And Derek's right. You can't believe a blood sucker.'

The vampire snarled back. 'You're one to talk, meat eater.'

'That's an offense?'

Stiles smirked. 'Apparently, to them, it is.'

Derek and Deucalion turned to him. 'Shut up!'

The vampire smirked. 'Which one of you is the boyfriend?' Stiles pointed at Derek. 'Not bad.'

He grinned. 'I know, right?'

He frowned. 'Wait. What's wrong with him? It's like…' His eyes widened. 'You're pregnant!' He looked between them. 'Holy hell! How is that possible?!'

Stiles shrugged. 'It's a werewolf thing.'

'Not that! I know that male weres can get pregnant. Seen some of them already. I'm talking about him being the bottom and you the top.'

Derek turned an incredible crimson shade while Stiles frowned. 'That's what worries you?'

'Now I definitely don't want anything to do with you.'

'Oh come on!' He wiggled his eyebrows. 'You'd like it. A lot.'

Derek snarled. 'Stiles!'

Stiles grinned at him but it slowly died. Derek was truly irritated. More than that…maybe a little jealous. The teen understood why. He was flirting with another man right in front of him. 'I'm sorry.' The group stilled and gapped at him. He just ignored them and took a step back towards Derek, pressing his back against the wolf's chest. He looked at the vampire. 'What's your name?'

He looked between them and also stopped. 'I'm William.'

'Huh…Willie.'

He hissed. 'It's WILLIAM!'

Stiles grinned, happy that he was able to get a rise out of the vampire so quickly.

His friends also grinned while Deucalion just shook his head. «He just can't stop himself. Nice to know I'm not the only victim.»

'I'm Stiles.'

He blinked. 'What kind of a name is that?'

He smiled. 'It's a nickname. My real name is ten times worse.'

Derek frowned. 'Now that I think about it…I don't know your real name.'

Stiles shrugged. 'Not even Scott does.'

'Really?' He looked at the other teen, who nodded. 'That bad?'

'Worse.' He waved. 'Anyway, contact the rest of your coven. Please. If you truly aren't responsible for the deaths, then we don't have anything against you.'

'They're already here.'

Two men and a woman appeared out of nowhere.

Deucalion snarled. 'How?...'

Stiles blinked. 'You're telepaths.' William nodded. 'That's awesome!'

He grinned. 'You're impossible, aren't you?'

'Just a little. So…Lyds?'

'What?'

'Any of them the vampire you saw?'

She blinked and both and her Parrish shook their heads. 'No.' She waved at them. 'They look normal. That other guy…he was really oily and…'

Parrish made a face of disgust. 'Creepy. Disgusting, actually.'

The female vampire frowned at them. 'Did any of you smell them?'

Parrish shook his head. 'Lydia is a banshee and I'm…I don't know what I am.'

She lifted an eyebrow. 'Let me taste your blood and I'll tell you.'

'Hum…I'd rather not know.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Just a nip on a finger. I won't bite you.'

Stiles lifted an eyebrow. 'And you won't lick him either.'

She stiffened. 'What?'

'What? It's obvious that it's not the bite that makes people crave vampires. Who likes having their neck ripped open?! I bet you can release some toxins on your saliva that make people your thralls.'

Deucalion lifted both his eyebrows. 'I didn't know that. And I doubt that Deaton does too.'

'But it's obvious.'

William nodded. 'He's right.'

The female vampire hissed. 'William!' He just shrugged.

The British man lifted an eyebrow. 'You mean Stiles was right?'

'Yes.'

The teen just nodded. 'That's why you're the brawn and I'm the brains.'

Deucalion frowned. 'You seem proud of that. Do you know the saying "Might over right"?'

Stiles lifted a hand. 'David vs Goliath. Enough said.'

The British man opened his mouth to continue but then closed it, frowning. William was openly grinning so he turned towards the vampire snarling. 'You shut up.'

'I didn't even say anything.' Deucalion let his eyes glow red and the man took a step back. 'You're an alpha.'

Stiles nodded. 'He is.'

The wolf nodded. 'I am.' He let his face slowly change watching with satisfaction, the vampire's face getting paler and paler. 'I am the Demon Wolf.'

The female vampire hissed. 'You can't take us four.'

'I am not alone, my dear.'

She looked at the rest of the group. The vampires positioned themselves side by side. 'You can't do anything here. Not in front of all these people.'

Stiles took a step towards them. 'We're not planning on killing you right now.'

Another of the vampires lifted an eyebrow. 'Right now?'

He shrugged. 'All bets are off if you hurt someone.' He looked at them. 'Aren't you curious about that other coven? I mean, most Weres are territorial. Aren't you like that as well?'

The woman sighed. 'I'm Olivia.'

'Frederic.'

'Matthew.'

He nodded. 'Stiles.'

Derek looked at them. 'I'm Derek.'

The woman frowned at him and her eyes widened. 'You're pregnant!'

He growled. 'I'm getting sick and tired of hearing that.'

'Are you crazy?!'

'What?'

'You can't come to a vampire fight while pregnant. That's insane!'

Stiles grinned. 'See? Even a vampire says that.'

'So what if I'm pregnant? I can still fight.'

'You're a male. It's different from a female. Right now…you're just energy.'

Another vampire nodded. 'If a vampire bites you, it won't be just your blood that he takes. It'll be your baby. It'll take all the magic and energy that formed the baby until it's gone. Like it never existed.'

Both Derek and Stiles paled. The teen took a step in front of Derek. 'Then you better take a step back before I lose my control and attack you right here. If he's in danger, I don't care what other people will see.'

Olivia frowned at him. 'You're the father?'

'Yeah.'

She blinked, taking a delicate sniff. 'You smell good.'

The other two vampires also took sniffs and then sighed. 'Really good.'

The teen gapped. 'What the hell is that?!'

'You smell like the most decadent chocolate in the world.'

'Strawberries with cream.'

'Makes me want to take a bite.'

Derek pulled the teen into the cocoon of his body, hugging him into his chest. 'No bites!'

William looked at the other vampires. 'Usually wolves just smell like dog to me but he…'

'Yeah.'

The four vampires looked at the teen in Derek's arms and licked their lips.

'You guys are being so creepy right now.'

Olivia shrugged. 'Sorry but…you DO smell good.'

'Thanks. I showered today.'

Deucalion's lips trembled in a laugh at his rueful tone. 'You really are a piece of work.' He shook his head. 'You're always making fun of everybody, doesn't matter who it is.'

He shrugged and lifted his hands to place them on top of Derek's. Then he leaned against the bigger body, feeling it relax little by little. 'It's just habit. Been doing it since-'

Scott snorted. 'At the very least, since you were three.'

'Hey! I remember you being right there with me buddy.'

'Somebody had to keep you in check.'

The British man snorted lowly. 'It's really incredible how you lasted this long.'

He smiled sadly. 'I didn't. If you hadn't bit me, I would have died.'

Derek pulled him tighter against his body, placing his chin on Stiles's shoulder. 'You were lucky.'

He leaned his face against his. 'I'm too stubborn too die.'

He snorted. 'True.' Derek took a step back because otherwise his body would react and he would embarrass himself in front of all of them. 'So…you really think they had nothing to do with the deaths?'

Stiles took a big whiff. 'They smell like the others, like death but…at the same time it's different.'

Deucalion nodded. 'The other smelled…wrong.'

William stiffened at that. 'Wrong…how?'

Stiles shrugged. 'Evil.'

Deucalion bit his lip. 'Like corruption.'

Olivia paled. 'Shit.'

'We should leave right now.'

Scott frowned. 'What's wrong?'

William shook his head. 'Those vampires…if you guys identified the scent correctly…'

'I did.'

'Then they've literally lost their souls.'

'What are you talking about?'

'When we first wake up a vampire…the hunger…it's a living thing.'

Olivia nodded. 'It's huge. Uncontrollable.'

'If you kill someone while drinking…' He sighed. 'A vampire is undead. We are neither alive nor are we dead. Do you know why?'

He shook his head.

'A piece of a demon's soul enters our body. When you kill while drinking, you open your mind for the demon to take possession of it. It's only your will that keeps it out.'

'Have you killed while drinking?'

He hesitated. 'Yes.' He passed a hand through his hair. 'It's a…rush. You feel powerful, invincible.'

'And then you have a fight for your soul when the demon part of you tries to take over. That's why we don't kill when feeding. We have no control over that when we wake up but after…' William sighed. 'The risk is too high. Very few vampires drink until they kill their victims.'

'Yeah. I understand you.'

Matthew shook his head. 'You really don't.'

'I do.'

Frederic frowned. 'You have no idea what it is like to fight for your soul.'

'I was possessed by a Nogitsune.'

'What?!'

He shrugged. 'He was trying to enter my mind, then he managed it thanks to Kira over there. After that it was a constant fight. Constant torture. He said that if I gave in, he wouldn't hurt my friends. When they helped me regain control, I had to give in again to save Malia's life.' He shrugged. 'I felt it all, lived it all. I remember every single thing I did to them.'

William looked at him. 'That's why you smell so good to us.'

'The demon.'

'Yes.'

Stiles shook his head. 'I thought demons smelled bad. And mine is completely gone.'

'Demons smell delicious. How would they seduce others? And is it really gone? When that guy said that the vampire ripped your jugular, it was through a bite?'

'Yeah. He was sucking my blood when Deucalion killed him. He ripped my throat out then, with his fangs.'

'What did you feel?'

'What do you mean?'

'When you were being bitten.'

'I just felt yew.'

'You should have been in thrall of him. If you were a normal human, you would be. Their effect is much more powerful than ours.'

He blinked. 'So…'

'So, you're immune thanks to what the demon left behind in you.'

His face lost all the blood in it. Derek pulled him into his body again. 'No. No way. I'd rather kill myself than let that bastard take control over me again.'

Olivia sighed. 'It's not like it's there to take control over you. You're like us, in a way.'

Frederic nodded. 'Yeah. You have just a bit of the demon but it's still you.'

Stiles bit his lip and nodded uncertainly.

Derek sighed. 'Stiles…'

'I'm afraid. If I hurt you and our baby…'

'You defeated a 1000 old demon and you're still you. Not even being a werewolf changed you much.' He smirked. 'You still carry that ridiculous bat around.'

'I love my bat.'

'A 1000 years old?!' William gapped at him. 'You survived the possession of a 1000 years old demon?!'

He shrugged.

'Hell…'

Stiles squirmed when the vampires turned impressed eyes at him. 'He separated the two of us.'

'And you didn't die?!'

Olivia nodded. 'You should have lost more and more energy and he should have received it all. You would have died and he would have lived.'

'I nearly died.'

'It takes an hour tops.'

'Oh…'

'How long were you separated?'

He shrugged. 'Three days.'

'WHAT?!'

The four vampires just went to him, looking at him with round eyes, completely ignoring the danger that surrounded them when everyone stiffened, ready to defend Stiles.

'Impossible.'

Derek growled. 'Get back.'

Olivia smirked at that reaction. 'How is it possible that the submissive is protecting the dominant?'

The wolf turned a molten color but Stiles answered before he could say anything. 'He's stronger than me…and who said anything about him being submissive?'

Olivia frowned. 'But…he's pregnant.'

'So?' He shook his head. 'Man, sex with you must be really boring if you only like missionary.'

Malia nodded. 'You should have seen what he did to me when we were together. I never thought I'd be so flexible.'

Isaac growled. 'You know, I'm getting tired of hearing how good he is in bed.'

She shrugged. 'Don't worry. I'll teach you.'

Isaac just gapped at her and then snarled at Stiles when he grinned at him.

The vampire female hissed. 'I'm great in bed.'

'If you say so. Don't look it though.'

William tried hard not to laugh when she growled. 'Olivia, you did provoke him.'

'I'm 432 years old! I don't have to hear that from a teenager.'

Stiles growled, his eyes igniting in a golden color. 'Then stop trying to embarrass and offend Derek.' His fangs grew to absurd proportions. 'I have every right to be pissed at you and respond in kind.'

She blinked and then sighed. 'You're right.' She looked at Derek. 'I apologize.' When he just nodded, she scratched her hair. 'I'm just…if there're vampires here that have given in to the demon…' She looked Derek in the eye. 'You really should be careful. A male pregnancy…there too few species that have that possibility. And even then, for it to actually become true…it's extremely rare.'

'I don't care. I'm not gonna run and hide. No way.'

Stiles pressed his back more firmly against Derek's chest, while returning to normal. He turned his face to look at him. 'I know that we're…well…I actually don't know what we are but…I don't want you hurt.'

He looked at Stiles's slightly upturned face, the concern in those beautiful light brown eyes and he just couldn't stop himself. He kissed him. After the first second of surprise, Stiles just sighed and let himself be kissed. Before he could really enjoy the kiss, he stiffened, breaking the kiss and leaving the wolf's arms.

'Stiles…' Didn't he want his kiss? Was he uncomfortable in doing it in front of his friends?

'Deucalion! Can you smell it?'

The bigger man blinked at him and was about to make a joke when a light scent caught his nose. 'They're here.'

'Yes.'

Scott looked between them. 'What are you talking about?'

'It's the same type of scent as the vampire that attacked me. I could smell it even as a human.'

That was enough for everyone to turn serious.

William tried to scent the air but there were too many humans. 'How many?'

'I don't know.'

'Do you know the size of the coven?'

He hesitated. 'A friend of ours thinks that it's between ten to fifteen.'

'Hell.'

Matthew shook his head. 'We need to get out of here.'

William nodded. 'They'll try to kill us. And it's too big a coven for us to take on.'

'Not if we pair up.' He gestured to his friends. 'Lydia can't fight, but she can scream like nobody's business and Parrish doesn't know what he is but the rest of us…there are seven werewolves, one werecoyote and a fox. Counting you four…'

William hesitated. 'He's right. Besides…if we're not here and they bite them…'

Olivia growled. 'Hell.' She gestured towards the other two vampires. 'William, Matthew and Frederick aren't fighters.' 'I had to learn in order to survive but they're…'

Stiles sighed. 'Neither am I but…we all have strength and speed. We can help those that can fight.' He pointed at Derek. 'I'm pairing up with him.'

They quickly split up in pairs. Isaac paired up with Malia and Matthew, Jackson with Olivia, Scott with Kira and Frederic and Deucalion with William. They all agreed that Lydia, Parrish and Liam should go and warn the sheriff and Deaton.

Derek frowned. 'I'm not comfortable leaving our most vulnerable alone.'

Parrish opened his jacket to show his gun. 'They try to bite me and I'll just shoot them.'

Stiles grinned. 'I'm definitely keeping you.'

Liam showed his claws. 'And I'll be with them. After the berserkers…' He looked at the vampires. 'Well…'

William blinked. 'Berserkers?'

'Yeah…we faced several of them some months ago.'

'Hell…what kind of place is Beacon Hills?'

'One of a kind.' He looked around. 'So…can anyone else scent them?'

Scott shook his head. 'We can't.'

Frederic shrugged. 'We'll tell you guys who they are and you can take care of them from there.'

Scott hesitated. 'So…we're really trusting these guys?'

Stiles looked at the four vampires and then shrugged. 'Within limits…yeah.'

Deucalion also shrugged. 'Besides, I can bite his head off if he tries to bite me.'

William snorted. 'If I tried to bite you, you'd be begging me.'

His eyes ignited in bright red. 'What?'

The hyperactive teen looked at the demon wolf. 'Well…you did turn very docile when you were being bitten.'

The vampire's lips twitched when a slight blush covered the wolf's face. 'Docile huh?'

'I am not docile!'

William just grinned and showed a bit of fang. 'This is going to be interesting.'

'You stay away from me.'

'But we're partners.'

Deucalion growled at Stiles. 'This is all your fault. I'm the freaking demon wolf. I've never been so disrespected in my entire life.'

Stiles just patted his shoulder. 'It'll be good for you.'

He actually gapped at the teen. Derek and all the other teen's tried their best not to laugh. 'You are insane.'

'Excuse me?'

Deucalion shook his head. 'I have a feeling that even if you were still human, you would have said and done the same.'

He blinked. 'So?'

Liam shook his head. 'You're insanely brave.'

The British man frowned at him. 'You don't smell of fear. Nothing. Not even a spike in your pulse.'

Stiles frowned. 'So?'

'The twins told me the same. Ethan told of how you threatened him and I just dismissed it.' He narrowed his eyes at the teen. 'Not possible.'

William lifted an eyebrow and invaded his personal space making the werewolf growl. He smirked, placing a hand on his forearm. Deucalion immediately grabbed said hand.

«Have you noticed his fangs?» The demon werewolf blinked at him. «Yes. If I touch you, I can speak to another's mind, although I can't hear their thoughts…not unless they're… Anyway, that boy has the fangs of a full blown alpha, even if he doesn't have the eyes.»

'No way.'

'What?' Stiles looked between them and then frowned. 'Did you lick your hand and placed it on Deucalion's arm, William?'

'What?'

'I doubt Deucalion would be holding your hand otherwise.'

'What?! I'm not.' He looked down and he WAS holding the vampire's hand. He immediately dropped it.

William smirked at him.

Lydia frowned. 'That's cheating, you know.'

'What?'

'Using your saliva. It's not real what people feel if you do that.'

'I didn't lick my hand.'

Stiles blinked. 'Oh.' Then he just smirked at the werewolf.

'You stop that!' He huffed. 'Gods, you're impossible.' He pointed at William with his thumb. 'This guy was speaking to my mind.'

'What?'

'They touch us and they can speak to us mind-to-mind.'

Stiles gapped at him. 'That's awesome!'

William nodded. 'Thank you. I know.'

The teen cocked his head to the side. 'If your saliva holds the toxins that can turn people into your thralls…how can you kiss?'

He shrugged.

Lydia's face scrunched in disgust. 'That's rape.'

Olivia sighed. 'The toxins aren't ALWAYS in our saliva. We have to produce them. It's like our teeth and your fangs and claws. You have to call them.'

'Oh.' Stiles smiled. 'That's fine then.'

She rolled her eyes.

Parrish frowned. 'But for a person to be with you…the amount of trust necessary…' He shook his head. 'Hell, it really has to be love.'

William smiled sadly. 'Not if they don't know what we are.'

Stiles frowned. 'But you're cold.'

He shook his head. 'Not after we feed. We're human warm then.'

'I see…' He shook himself. 'Anyway, what's the range?'

'What do you mean?'

'For you guys to communicate telepathically. What's the maximum distance for it to work?'

'Several kilometers. No more than thirty.'

'So that's…'

Lydia sighed. 'It's almost 19 miles.'

Deucalion lifted his eyebrows. 'That's a lot of distance.'

The vampires shrugged.

Stiles and Deucalion stiffened. The British man turned towards the teen. 'Do you…'

He nodded and they towards the same direction.

A man that might have been attractive once moved into their line of sight. 'So…you two noticed me?'

Stiles took a step back to stand in front of Derek, while Deucalion moved to stay on his left side. The wolf felt like rolling his eyes.

Stiles wrinkled his nose. 'It's difficult not to, when you smell disgusting.'

'Hum…' He grinned showing dirty teeth and partial fangs. 'But you smell delicious.'

'We've killed one of you already…and that was when I was still human. Do you really wanna mess with us?'

He took a deep breath. 'Your scent is completely intoxicating.' He looked at his fellow vampires. 'You joined with dogs?'

William shrugged and took a step next to Deucalion, leaning into him, embracing the shorter man from behind and bending down to place his face next to his. 'They make hot lovers…and their blood is exquisite.'

It was all Deucalion could do not to pull from William's embrace but he still couldn't stop his eyes from igniting.

'An alpha?!'

'Hum…' William licked the Demon Wolf's neck, feeling him tense even more in his arms. «Relax. It's just acting…and I won't use any toxins.» 'They taste delicious.'

The vampire was joined by two others. 'Your alpha is being fucked by a vampire and you still follow him?'

Stiles shrugged. 'He's strong. And what he does in the bedroom has nothing to do with us.' He opened his arms. 'I feel like causing some pain. Wanna take this outside?'

Another of the vampires grinned, letting them see fully extended fangs, dripping with saliva. 'Don't you mean inside? I bet that's what your alpha likes.'

Stiles could smell that Deucalion was a hair's breadth from attacking the vampire, something he couldn't do in from of so many witnesses. So he groaned. 'Oh for heavens- you've probably been alive for centuries and that's the best you can do?! Now I really wanna kill you.'

The vampire with dripping fangs grinned and took a step towards him. 'There are too many witnesses here.'

The teen shrugged. 'It's dark.'

'I'm going to make you my personal toy, delicious boy.' And he spat on Stiles's cheek. Everyone stiffened and the werewolves crouched down, preparing to attack. Stiles just lifted a hand towards his face and took a step towards the vampire.

'Stiles!' Derek wasn't in time to grab the teen because William grabbed his arm. «Don't interfere.»

'He's mine now.'

Stiles looked the vampire in the eyes. 'Deucalion, Scott, take care of the other two.' Then he drew back his fist and smashed it against the vampire's chest. It hurt. His ribs were much stronger than human bones but he managed to grab his heart and pull it out. His vampire turned to ashes. He turned to see Deucalion pulling his vampire's head off and Scott held his while Kira decapitated him.

'Stiles?' The teen turned towards Derek. 'You ok?'

'Hum…'

'Stiles?!'

'Calm down. I'm fine. I mean his saliva didn't affect me but…'

'What?'

He gritted his teeth. 'My hand hurts like hell.'

He looked at it and saw deep gashes showing the broken bones and ripped tendons beneath. 'Oh hell.'

'Hey! I'm a werewolf. It should be fine in a few minutes.'

'Even so…'

He grinned. 'It's ok, sourwolf. You can kiss it and make it better later.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Oh really?'

He was about to lift the hand towards his mouth but William stopped him. 'Not like that.'

'What?'

'Vampire blood is bad for the baby. We are undead, remember? Your baby is only about life. That's why you can't eat and only your mate can supply energy. Life. You can't ingest vampire blood or…the child…it will be too great a shock to it and you might miscarry.'

Derek palled and Stiles immediately pulled the hand back. 'Shit! That was close. We need a manual about this damn pregnancy.'

That was when he noticed William and the other vampires looking at his hand and licking their lips. He lifted his bad hand towards William. 'Want to lick it?'

Deucalion and Derek snarled. 'Are you crazy?!'

'What? He's hungry. You can feel it. The other three are pink which means that they've fed recently but Willie here is pale.'

'It's William.' He hesitated. 'You trust me?'

He snorted. 'Of course not. I just met you.' Stiles shrugged. 'Besides, it's just blood that will go to waste.' He frowned. 'Although there's vampire blood mixed in.'

'That's fine.' He cradled the injured hand in both of his and began licking it.

Stiles tried to stop the grimace. It hurt. 'So…what now? We weren't even able to question them. We just killed them.'

Scott shook his head. 'We can't kill people like this.'

He frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

'You just killed them. Stiles…you killed someone.'

'So?'

He blinked. 'What do you mean, so? A person…you killed a person Stiles!'

'No. I killed a soulless vampire. Big difference. One that had spit on me, thinking I would be his thrall.'

'Even so…'

'You're a coward.' William gave a last lick and let go of his hand. It felt much better. Stiles blinked. The bones and tendons were knitting rapidly. Stiles frowned at the tall vampire but he just smirked. He turned back to Scott to see him turn on his headlights.

'Say that again.'

Like that would make him back off. 'Coward.'

Deucalion and Derek snorted at that but stiffened when Scott growled loudly making the other people in the club look around themselves.

'I killed a vampire, Deucalion killed a vampire and you…you just held your vampire so that Kira could decapitate him.' He shook his head. 'Coward.'

'Stiles…you better shut up or I'll attack you.'

'This was not a Kanima that needed to solve a pain from his past, it wasn't Deucalion that needed redemption. It was a soulless being. The only thing human left of him was his shape.'

'You don't know that. It was a thinking, feeling being.'

'That you gave to your girlfriend to kill! You let your girlfriend bloody her hands while doing your dirty work. Those are the actions of coward.'

Scott took a step towards him. 'Shut up, Stiles.

He could feel Scott using his alpha power to try to subdue him. The other wolfs and coyote were hugging themselves and pressing their bodies together in comfort. 'Can't take the truth? What will you do when Kate is finally captured Scott?'

'What?!'

'Will you kill her or let her go?'

'Chris said that there's a prison for her.'

'The same one where they put Peter? And all those creatures? You think that prison is a good idea?'

'Of course!'

'Scott…they'll escape one day…and the amount of creatures there…'

Lydia sighed. 'It's over 30, Scott. 30 dangerous creatures that we don't have the manpower to deal with.'

'So what?! Are you saying we should kill them?'

The genius girl shook her head. 'Not in cold blood.'

Stiles nodded. 'But if they attack us…'

He growled. 'I'm the alpha of this pack! If I say we don't kill, then we don't!'

Stiles growled at that. 'You are not my alpha!'

Scott growled back, drawing back his fist, intending on punching him. Stiles caught his fist on his hand and a boom sound was heard.

Derek, Deucalion and the vampires stiffened while the rest of the weres pressed together even more. William touched Deucalion's wrist. «True alpha.»

The British man nodded. 'This is too public a place.'

'Back off, Scott.'

The teen looked at the pale boy in front of him. 'You're telling ME to back off?!'

'Yes.'

He just pressed forward and drew back his other fist. Another boom was heard when Stiles also stopped it with his other hand. The people around them began panicking and leaving the club. Amazed, Scott watched red bleed into his friend's eyes. «Not possible.» 'You…you're…'

Stiles blinked and the red was gone. 'What!'

He looked at Deucalion and then Derek. The other men just crossed their arms in front of their chests and looked at him. Scott looked back at the other teen.

'What?!'

Lydia placed a tentative hand on his forearm. 'True alpha.'

'I know he's a true alpha. Who the fuck cares?!'

'No…I was talking about you.'

'I-wha-me?!'

'Your eyes…'

Malia gulped. 'They turned red.'

'Oh shit!' He let go of Scott's hands and took a step back. He looked at Deucalion. 'Alpha?! I mean…really? Me?!'

The British man shrugged and a hint of a smirk appeared on his lips. 'I know how to pick them.'

Stiles frowned at Derek. 'Does this mean I'll have to eat even more now?'

'Is that the only thing you can think about when knowing that you're a true alpha?'

He shrugged. 'It's either that or start hyper-ventilating.'

Scott shook his head. 'That's…not possible. It took me months before I became a true alpha. You haven't been a werewolf for a month yet!'

The thinner teen cocked his head to the side. 'I guess you're not that special, Scott.'

'But you killed! You can't become a true alpha if you've killed.'

'Innocent.'

Scott frowned at Deucalion. 'What?'

'That only applies to innocents. If he'd taken the life of an innocent than yes, he would never be able to become a true alpha.'

'But he's killed innocents.'

Derek shook his head. 'Nogitsune. Why do you keep insisting on that?'

'But…'

'Derek?' Stiles placed a hand on the older man's forearm.

'Yeah?'

'We've just killed three vampires…can we leave the hunt for tomorrow? I bet the others will be trying to find out what happened instead of hunting.'

'Okay.' He looked at the others. 'Meeting tomorrow at Deacon's?'

Olivia frowned. 'Where's that?'

'Deucalion will tell you.' He placed an arm over the pale teen's shoulders while Stiles hugged him by the waist. 'See you tomorrow.'

'Bye guys.'

'I won't be there. Not if you're going to kill people.'

The wolf felt Stiles stiffen beneath him. 'Your choice.' And he forced the teen to turn and leave the club without looking back.

'Son of a bitch!'

Derek watched Stiles draw back his fist to punch a wall and shouted. 'Don't even think about destroying my house!'

He blinked and looked at his fist and then at the wall. He turned towards the slightly taller man while scrubbing his hair sheepishly. 'Sorry.'

'No problem.' He sighed and went to him. 'Stiles…'

'Did you know? I mean…about the alpha thing?'

He shook his head. 'No.'

The teen took a step towards the wolf, touching his shirt while keeping his head down. 'Is this going to change anything between us?'

'What do you mean?'

He continued to play with the wolf's shirt. 'Me being an alpha…if I do become an alpha…is it ok to you?'

'Why shouldn't it be?'

He finally lifted his head and found the older man smiling lightly at him. He looked so beautiful that Stiles actually had to blink. 'You used to be an alpha…you might have been a true alpha if not for…Paige.'

'I know…but I don't care. I would have preferred if you weren't an alpha but only because of the danger. Alphas are targeted by other wolfs who want to become an alpha.'

'But they can't steal it from me, not from a true alpha.'

'Not everyone will know that you're a true alpha.'

He shrugged. 'True. Anyway, I might not become an alpha. No need to worry about things that haven't happened yet.'

He smiled. 'All right.'

The teen lifted a hand to caress the wolf's face. 'Need to feed?'

'Not right now.'

'Wanna do it?'

He blinked at the sudden change of the talk. 'What?!'

'I'm feeling horny.'

His lips twitched and then he was laughing. 'Then by all means…let's.'

Derek gasped when the suction applied on his cock grew. Wet fingers probed his entrance and he resisted the urge to moan. He liked being taken by Stiles but… 'It should be my turn to take you.'

'What?' He cocked his head to the side while he smoothly invaded the older man with a finger. He smirked when the wolf moaned loudly. 'Didn't we have this conversation before?'

'I also want to take you. Why shoul-' He gasped when another finger penetrated him. '-should always be you?'

'You're not satisfied with my performance? The way you moan and scream…I thought you loved it.'

He blushed bright red. 'That's not what's in question here. I also want to take you and make you mine!'

'Women can't enter men, but that doesn't mean that they don't own them.'

'Are you comparing me to a woman?!' He gritted his teeth to stop a moan but couldn't stop his claws from popping out when Stiles added a third finger. They went straight to his prostate, pressing there. 'Oh god.'

'Derek, just admit that our positions are perfect like this.' He moved his fingers and smiled when the man beneath him was incapable of stopping himself and moving against his fingers. 'You love this.'

'N-no…'

He sighed and moved his fingers. Derek arched his body, trying to press against his hand. Then without warning, Stiles removed the fingers from inside him. 'Stiles? What…'

The wolf groaned when his length was taken inside the teen's mouth. He gasped when he was licked and sucked until he could feel his orgasm approaching…until Stiles stopped and squeezed his length to stop the seed from pouring out. 'Stiles! I'm so close to-' He screamed when he was once again invaded by 3 fingers, going straight to his spot. He was once again close to coming when Stiles withdrew the fingers and began sucking him again.

'Wha-what are you doing?!' He screamed in frustration when the teen stopped once again, only to invade his body with his fingers on the next breath.

'How do you want it?'

'What?' Tears began gathering on his eyes.

'How do you want to come? Inside my mouth or with my cock inside you?'

'Stiles…stop this…'

The teen looked at him, as tears began pouring from the older man's eyes. He licked a trail up Derek's cock and then pressed his fingers hard against his prostate. 'Where do you feel the best, Derek?'

He sobbed. 'Stiles…' His fingers withdrew and desperate the wolf grabbed his hand. 'Don't!'

'How do you want it, sourwolf? Where does it feel really good?'

Eyes shining with tears opened to look at the teen above him and a heavy blush spread across his face.

'Derek?'

'My-my ass. Please…put it in.'

'Show me.'

Face flushed crimson, the wolf lifted his legs, bending them at the knees and parted them. Then, with his hands, he separated his cheeks to show the teen his entrance. He screamed as he was slowly invaded by Stiles's thick length.

'Cute…you are so cute, Derek.'

He sobbed, surrounding the pale boy's back with his arms, hugging him tightly against his body. 'You-you bastard…'

Stiles withdrew and slowly invaded him again. 'Sorry.'

He groaned. 'Again.' He bit his lip hiding his face in the crook of the teen's neck. 'Harder.'

'Like this?'

He threw back his head, abandoning himself to the pleasure. 'Yessss.'

'Derek?'

'Hum…so close…'

He smiled. 'I love you.'

He older man snapped his eyes open to look at the teen but he couldn't ask anything because Stiles went on to harder and faster thrusts until both were coming. Once again he knotted making Derek scream when it happened. Grinning, the teen thrusted harder until both came.

Derek moaned, blinking open his eyes.

'You ok?'

He turned his head watching the teen smile at him while caressing his hair. 'Yeah…'

'You passed out.'

'No, I didn't!'

He grinned. 'You did. You came so hard that you fainted.'

'Why you…' He bit his lip. 'Stiles?'

'Huh?'

'You…you said that…I mean…'

'What?'

Now, Derek wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not. Maybe it was a delusion during orgasm or something. 'Hum never mind.'

'What?'

He blushed. 'Nothing.'

Smiling, Stiles leaned down and nuzzled his neck. 'You smell good.'

'I smell of sweat and sex.'

'Hum…yeah…you smell deliciously decadent.'

He huffed. 'I wanna beat you up.'

The teen grinned at that. 'Oh?'

'Why the hell did you do that to me?!'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'What are you talking about?'

'Making me…I mean…I said those…embarrassing things.' He punched him in the shoulder. 'Bastard!'

Stiles grinned at that. 'Didn't it feel good?'

'That's not what's in question!'

'Then what is?'

'I just…' He sat up and gasped. His ass, it was still sensitive and it actually hurt a little bit.

'What?'

Derek narrowed his eyes at him. 'If I'd been human, you'd have broken me.'

He laughed. 'You didn't complain at the time.'

'Shut up!' He refused to blush. The damned teen was driving him insane.

'Derek?...'

'What?!'

He smiled at his pissed off face. Stiles knew that he had abused it when he'd made Derek admit what he really wanted. It had been a blow to the wolf's pride but…it had to be done. 'Do you still want to fight the vampires?'

He blinked down at the teen. Although a smile still played on his lips, his eyes were completely serious. 'Yes.'

'Even after what William and the others said?'

'Stiles…'

'I'm afraid.'

His eyebrows lifted. 'You're rarely afraid.'

'Not true. I'm always afraid. Usually my mouth just has no control and then, a little too late, I realize what I've said.'

'You still don't smell of fear.'

He shrugged. 'Practicality. The damage was already done, might as well face the consequences.' He sighed. 'When we first met, you scared me.'

He grinned. 'Yeah. I remember when you went inside that police car and said you weren't afraid of me.'

'I rescinded that really fast.'

'That's the thing. You recognized a predator, so you were afraid. But you weren't scared. You didn't smell of fear. It was like your mind just put it away and you ploughed on.' Derek shook him head. 'Jackson…he was stinking of fear. He was defiant, arrogant and challenging but he was constantly scared.' He tried to comb the teen's hair into a semblance of order with his fingers. 'You had all the characteristics of an alpha and I never noticed it.'

'Scott's the one that's just and has a strong personality.'

'So do you only… you can also make difficult choices. That's what being a real alpha is all about. You have to balance everything but…he's just like me. I did badly because I only made though decisions, Scott's going to do badly because he refuses to make them.' Sighing, he leaned his head against the bed. 'You were right. Last night…what he did was cowardly. He never lacked courage. I don't know what's wrong with him now.'

'He changed…since Allison.'

'Yes...she died in his arms…'

'And he can't get over that. He refuses to kill, thinking that he's being just.' He sighed and took Derek's hand out of his hair to entwine their fingers. 'I get it. Killing someone is not something that you should do lightly but…when it comes to self-defense…when your life and that of your friends is at stake…I wouldn't hesitate a second.'

'And that's what will make you a great alpha. You're not an alpha just because you have red eyes. You're an alpha because you're ready to sacrifice whatever is necessary for the sake of your pack. You protect them no matter what.'

Stiles shook his head. 'You know what? I don't want to talk about this anymore. Scott can just do whatever the hell he wants to do. I don't have to put up with him anymore.' He grabbed Derek's hips, pulling him down and then rolled on top of him. He grinned at his surprised expression. 'I prefer to think about other things.'

'Really? I-' Right then Derek's stomach growled. Stiles made such a face of outrage that he had to bit his lips to stop the laughter.

'You're hungry? Now?!'

'Sorry.'

'Damned way to kill the mood, sourwolf.'

He couldn't stop the laughter anymore.

Stiles watched him, a light smile playing across his lips. «I'm gonna dedicate my entire life to make you laugh like this. You happy…it's amazing.»

Derek blinked, smelling the tender emotions coming off the teen. 'What?'

He shook his head. 'Nothing.' He got up, feeling slightly conscious of his nakedness. 'Let me eat something first ok?'

'Sure.' He got up and smirked when Stiles's eyes immediately went to his body. He actually felt like preening under the teen's eyes. 'I'll take a shower while you eat.'

'Damn…and I'm gonna miss seeing you all wet and with suds running down your body.'

'Pervert.'

He shrugged. 'It's a character flaw, I know.' He pulled on sweatpants and went to the kitchen.

Stiles felt like laughing. Scott was glaring daggers at him but Kira was by his side, with her arms crossed over her chest and seemingly pissed off at Scott, so he looked more like a puppy still trying to be defiant than anything else.

Deucalion shook his head. 'Stop feeling so amused or Scott will never get his temper under control.'

He shrugged. 'Fine.' Right then the vampires came into the room led by Deacon. The pale teen blinked at Deucalion when his nose was bombarded with the various scents coming from the man. Embarrassment, hesitation, fear and…lust. 'What the…' Stiles was even more surprised when Deucalion broke eye contact with him. The demon wolf backing off?! «Holy shit! What the hell happened?!»

'Hello Stiles.'

Hesitantly, the teen stopped looking at the British man to look at the vampire. 'Willie.'

'It's William!'

He grinned. 'I keep forgetting.'

'You're impossible.' He looked at the blonde wolf. 'Deucalion? Did you tell them what happened yesterday?' He lifted an eyebrow when the demon wolf's ears turned lightly red. 'About the vampires attacking us?'

'What?!'

Deucalion shrugged. 'They're staying at the same hotel as me. William still had to feed so the other 3 went ahead to the hotel. I waited to make sure he didn't kill someone. We were attacked by 3 vampires then.'

'I can see that you're ok but…are you ok?'

'Fine.'

William just looked at him but…Stiles blinked. It was definitely in a predatorily way. Not possible!

'Hum…right.'

Olivia frowned at Derek. 'You're going?'

He gritted his teeth. 'Yes, I am.'

She looked at Stiles. 'You're letting him?!'

The teen lifted his hands. 'Not his owner. Besides, he would beat the crap out of me if I made him do something.' He cocked his head to the side and smirked at the slightly taller man. 'Or maybe not.'

Feeling his ears turning red, Derek growled. 'Shut up.' He looked at Olivia. 'I'm going and that's it.'

'Fine!'

'Besides, why are you so concerned about my baby? I'm the one who's pregnant.'

Stiles bit his lip. 'It sounds so creepy when you say it like that.'

Olivia hissed. 'I'm a vampire. I can't get pregnant. It pisses me off seeing others risk their children.'

Derek blinked and backed off. 'I'm sorry. I didn't think that…'

She lifted a hand and sighed. 'It's ok. I've had more than 400 years to get used to the idea. It's just that sometimes…'

Stiles smiled. 'We can let you babysit.'

She lifted both eyebrows. 'Oh?'

'Yeah…every time a dipper needs to be changed, too.'

She grinned. 'Evil.'

He shrugged. 'So…we hunt?'

Scott stopped them. 'What do you plan to do with the other vampires?'

Practically at the same time, all of them answered him. 'Kill them all.'

He gapped and turned to Kira. 'You too?!'

She shrugged. 'You can't reason with them so…'

'But…'

She sighed. 'Scott…we talked about this yesterday.'

'But killing…'

Frederic shook his head. 'If he's like that, he's a liability. No way I'm pairing up with him.'

'I'm not a liability.'

'Thinking like that will get you killed.'

Kira stepped forward. 'I won't hesitate…and I have a nifty sword.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Fine. But if things go south, I'm running away and leave you guys behind.'

She shrugged. 'Deal.'

Stiles grinned. 'Then let's go. Each of us has a specific area to patrol. Let's meet here in four hours.'

Deucalion opened his mouth to speak but then noticed William looking at him. A slow smirk began stretching the taller man's lips, like he was daring him to say anything to break their partnership. He gritted his teeth.

'So…'

Deucalion snarled. 'We don't need to speak to patrol together.'

'Then it's going to be four long hours.' William shook his head. 'Would you have preferred if the other vampire had taken you?'

'I would have preferred if you had knocked me unconscious!'

'You liked it.'

His ears turned red. 'Like hell I did. The toxin…'

'I neutralized it with mine before I did it. You still asked for it.'

'Shut up!'

'Fine! Be that way.' William adjusted his short sword and began walking in silence.

It was worse. Now Deucalion was alone with his own thoughts…and memories.

* Flashback from yesterday night*

'Her?'

'Hum…no.'

'Can you just pick a target?!' Deucalion stopped to look at William. 'She's young, pretty and healthy. What more do you want?'

'She's not my type.'

He gritted his teeth. 'Not your type. What is your type?'

'Tall, blonde and hung.'

'Hung…' He blinked. 'Oh…I see.' He cocked his head to the side. 'I thought your male type would be like Stiles.'

He licked his bottom lip. 'Yes well…he's the exception. Pretty face, nice body and divine scent. Besides, he's funny.'

'You got the funny part right.'

'You don't think him attractive?'

'He's a guy.'

'You still have eyes. That boy's face…the big eyes with dark long eyelashes… the lips…imagining them wrapped around my cock is enough to make me hard.'

'Hell, you're practically raping the boy in your mind.'

He shrugged. 'Anyway, I can't have him. And so far you only suggested women.' William stopped and a slow grinned began to stretch his perfect lips. 'He looks nice.' A short light blonde man in obvious good shape was laughing and talking to two other guys.

'He's short.'

'I'm not picky.'

'Not picky…' «This guy has to be making fun of me.» 'Then go there and suck him off.'

William lifted both eyebrows at him.

'Hell…I'm turning into Stiles. You know what I meant. Suck off his blood.'

'Can't.'

'What now?'

'Vampires.'

Immediately the British wolf went into high alert. The faint scent of tainted vampire hit his nostrils. 'Let's go then.'

The vampire sighed. 'There goes my delicious meal.'

'We'll come back.'

'He'll be gone by then.'

'Can we just hurry?' They ran towards the three vampires that were about to pounce on a teenage girl.

The vampires stopped and looked at them. 'The traitor. You're hunting your own kind now? With a dog?!'

He shrugged. 'He's a great fuck.'

A tall brawny vampire stepped forward. 'We'll fuck him in front of you, making him beg for us before we kill you.'

'Doubt it, since we'll be killing you.' He stretched a hand towards Deucalion. 'Get the others. This one is mine.'

The wolf didn't answer him and just attacked them.

William just concentrated on his own fight. His short swords gave him an advantage against the vampire and what he lacked in strength he made up in speed. When he finally was able to decapitate the giant like vampire he turned to help the wolf only to see him punch through a vampire's breastbone to pull out his heart. But the other vampire that was in the ground got up and bit his neck. Deucalion fell while moaning.

'Shit!' Running, William went to them and quickly decapitated the other vampire. 'Deucalion!'

'Ahhh…it's hot…'

The damage had been done. These weren't toxins that incapacitated, or turned a person into a puppet. These were lust toxins. And by the reaction they had been injected into his blood stream.

'Oh hell.'

The wolf just grabbed the taller vampire and kissed him. William was stunned. Even knowing that he had toxins in his blood, to actually kiss him…He woke up when he was pressed down to the ground and a heavy body rubbed against him. 'Wait!'

He growled. 'Hot…want…'

'Fuck!' He looked around himself. They were in the middle of the street and very soon people would pass by and see them. 'Let's go there.' He pointed at a dark alley.'

But the wolf just rubbed against him. 'Ahh…want…fuck…'

William inserted his hand inside the back of Deucalion's pants and rubbed his crack until he reached his opening, pressing there. The man above him moaned and arched against his hand. 'Let's go into the alley.' He managed to pull the Brit there, but before he could bit him to nullify the toxins, Deucalion just pushed his own pants down and did the same to William.

'Wait!'

He growled. 'Want.'

The vampire bit his lip. The wolf was going to hate him if he did this but…he gasped when Deucalion suddenly went down on his knees and began sucking him off. 'Oh god…' If this continued much longer he wouldn't be able to stop. 'Deucalion…' He grabbed the other man and turned him, making him face the wall. Kneeling behind him, he separated his cheeks and invaded him with his tongue making him scream hoarsely. He got up and spitted on his fingers and just invaded him with them. In the state Deucalion was, he did not need any preliminaries.

'Ahhh…more…'

Now that he was distracted, William took the opportunity to bit him. Hard. He injected his toxins to neutralize the ones from the other vampire. He felt the other man shudder in his arms. 'Deucalion?'

He gasped. 'William…you…what…'

The vampire couldn't resist pumping his fingers again. 'Are you yourself?'

Deucalion shook his head. What was happening to him?! The vampire had his fingers inside him and it should disgust him but…he squeezed his ass and moaned…it felt good. He pressed his forehead against the wall in front of him while his hips pushed back, towards William's hand. The vampire moved his fingers slightly and he nearly screamed when lightning went through his body. It felt too good.

'Deucalion? Do you want this?'

He gritted his teeth. He was the demon wolf! Submitting himself to this…he groaned as the fingers began moving again inside him. 'Do it.'

'What?'

'Do it to me.'

William looked at the wolf's head pressed against the wall. His hands in fists pressing the wall beside his face, hiding it from his view. He couldn't smell emotions like a wolf, but, amazed, he realized that he could read his thoughts. «Feels good, so good, more more, want him inside. God no! I'm the demon wolf, good so good, more, I want to be TAKEN. Fuck me… Christ no! I'm the alpha! Want him inside…please…» William withdrew his fingers and invaded him in a smooth slide. «YES! Good so good, big, fills everything up, harder, more, do it to me HARDER!»

And the vampire did. He gave everything the wolf asked until the shorter man's mind went blank and he was screaming out his name.

When Deucalion came back to earth, William was still inside him, pressing against him, his hand wrapped around his cock and an arm surrounding his chest, keeping him up. He gulped. Humiliation. He had never been so humiliated in his entire life. It took several tries before he could speak. 'Let go of me.'

'I let you go and you'll fall.'

He tried his legs and found them trembling. The movement also rubbed William inside him and he had to bit his lips to stop the moan. 'Don't think so highly of yourself.'

William licked his neck making the wolf stiffen beneath his hands. 'I'm hungry.'

'I'm not food!'

'I could eat you for a thousand years and not get tired of it.'

'Let me go.'

'Fine.' Carefully he drew back his hands, letting the younger man find his legs. Then he placed his hands on the wolf's hips and began pulling out of him.

His instinctively clenched around the vampire's length. «No! want him back, inside, empty, oh he feels good inside me, fill me again, more, don't go, EMPTY!» He clenched his teeth until William was outside him. Then he bent to pull his trousers up.

'Deucalion?'

'This didn't happen. You will tell no one.'

'Oh?'

He looked him in the eyes, his own igniting a blood red. 'I'll kill you if you do.'

He inclined his head realizing how serious the wolf was. 'Very well. Do you still want to accompany me while I eat?'

The British man gritted his teeth. 'Make it quick.'

*End of Flashback*

William looked at Deucalion through the corner of his eyes. He withheld a sigh. Last night…it had been amazing. He couldn't remember the last time sex had been so explosive for him…but then, it was normal. The wolf was his soulmate. If they actually mated, he would never have to fear being taken by the demon in him and losing his soul because the British man's soul was bound to his. He would never become a monster. It had been a shock when he realized that he could read the man's thoughts. It only ever happened between soulmates. And what he read there…Deucalion's thoughts while having sex…what the other man had felt…he had to admit, it was quite flattering. To be wanted that much…intoxicating. 'Deucalion…'

'We agreed that we wouldn't speak.'

'But…' He bit his lip. 'Can I come to your room tonight? After patrolling I mean?'

The British man stopped to gap at him. 'What?!'

He took a step towards the wolf and lifted a hand, intending to touch him but hesitated. 'I want to make love to you on a bed, to take my time, not hurried against a wall.'

'Making love-are you insane?!'

'You liked it.'

He gritted his teeth. 'That was all thanks to vampire toxins.'

William cocked his head to the side. 'I'll let you take me.' He knew about werewolf's mates. The males would knot when having sex with their mates…and Deucalion was his mate so he would undoubtedly knot. That would be a shock to the wolf. He refrained from smirking.

'What?! You want to…'

He shrugged. 'Don't you want to take me?' He leaned into the shorter man, bringing their mouth closer, trying not to grin when Deucalion looked at his lips and gulped. 'Me spread open on a bed, completely at your mercy…for you to do anything you want with my body.'

'You-you're crazy.'

He smirked. 'I can smell your arousal, Deucalion.' His hand cupped him delicately and was immediately covered by the wolf's. 'You're so hard already. There's no toxins for you to blame this time.'

'Shit! You…this is insane. I've never been attracted to a man before.'

William grinned. 'It's because I'm so gorgeous.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, sure.'

'So?'

He could feel his ears turn red. 'Hum…we still have another 3 hours of patrolling. Let's get to that first.'

'What are you so afraid of?'

He turned slowly to the other man, his eyes igniting red, his voice low and soft. 'What did you just say?'

William immediately realized his mistake. This wasn't a boy that would be piqued at being provoked. He was a man through and through. A really powerful alpha. So, to stop a potential disaster, he leaned down and kissed him. After the initial surprise, Deucalion began participating in the kiss, responding with passion, his brawny body pressing against William's leaner one. The vampire hugged him by the neck, pressing harder against him and moaned when the wolf hugged him back, by the waist. Once again he was intoxicated by the British man's thoughts. «Good, tastes so good, want this, need this.» William pressed their groins together. «Want him inside me again-NO! I'm an alpha, I don't submit-good so good-more more more.» One of William's hand went to the wolf's ass, squeezing a cheek, and the jeans were baggy enough that he was able to press his fingers against his opening. «Give me more. Need this so badly-want him to take me again…so empty…»

The vampire broke the kiss, gasping for breath. Another second of hearing those incredible thoughts and he would rip Deucalion's clothes off and take him in the middle of the street for all to see.

'Deucalion?'

'Shit!' He looked up at the vampire. 'No toxins?'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'The way you react to me…it would be redundant.'

This time, a blush covered his face. 'Shut up!'

He grinned, letting a bit of fang peek through. 'So…can I go to your room?'

The wolf blinked and gulped. 'Yeah…'

Derek sat up, cleaning the blood dripping from his mouth with the back of his hand. He watched Stiles kill his vampire by punching through his breastbone and ripping out his heart. When he was finished, the teen turned to him with red eyes glowing. 'You IDIOT!'

He got up and lifted both eyebrows. 'Saved your life.'

'I don't want you to save my life if it means you're risking yours!'

The wolf shrugged. 'We're both alive.'

'Damn it, Derek!' He sighed while cleaning his bloody hands on his jeans. 'You scared me. When the vampire bit you…I panicked. I thought…'

'You're an alpha now.'

'Yeah.' He shuddered. 'I just knew I had to save you.' He ran at the older man, hugging him tightly by the waist. 'Don't do this to me again. I thought my heart would stop.'

'It was worth it.' He cradled the pretty face between his hands lifting it towards his. 'I'd die if something happened to you.'

'Shit. You're being unfair, speaking like that.'

Derek grinned when the teenager pouted. He bent biting the tempting lip lightly. 'I just can't resist that mouth.'

'Keep that up and I'll take you to bed.'

'Then the sooner we get to Deaton's, the faster take me there.'

The group turned when they heard the door of Deaton's clinic open. Derek and Stiles entered the room covered in blood and grinning like mad men.

Lydia gapped at them. 'What happened to you?!'

'We killed 4 vampires!'

Derek crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded.

'We're awesome!' Grinning, Stiles hugged the wolf by the waist. 'How many did you guys get?'

Kira spoke. 'We got one.'

Deucalion shrugged. 'Only got one this time as well.'

Malia pouted. 'We got two. How did you get four?!' She growled at Isaac. 'We have to do better next time.'

Stiles bit his lip. 'So…we've killed…huh…'

Lydia rolled her eyes. 'Fifteen so far.'

He grinned. 'So we got all! It's over?'

Kira cleared her throat. 'One of ours got away.'

'So, there's only that one pending right?'

Olivia shook her head. 'We questioned one of our vampires.'

Isaac sighed. 'The coven is 22 strong.'

'What?!'

Malia shrugged. 'Maybe some bodies just weren't discovered.'

Derek frowned at William. 'Can they make vampires easily?'

Matthew shook his head. 'No. Not them. The person has to be healthy and even then it's not guaranteed. We drain a human almost to the point of death and then give them our blood what they lost. It's necessary three full exchanges.'

Stiles sighed. 'It's always in threes.' He cocked his head to the side. 'Why can't they do it?'

Olivia shrugged. 'They don't have the necessary control to stop feeding. The closer our prey is to death, the more difficult it is to stop. They can't stop. They don't have the will to stop.'

'I see. So…we still have 7 more vampires to get rid of.'

Frederic sighed. 'I'm not partnering with Scott anymore.'

The teen in question stiffened. 'What?'

'If it wasn't for Kira, even the vampire we caught, would have escaped.'

'You never tried to talk to them!'

'They tried to bit you! What is there to talk about?!'

'I'm the alpha and I decide what we do!'

'Who the fuck cares that you're an alpha!' He pointed at Deucalion and then Stiles. 'There's two more over there who are way more reasonable than you.'

'Stiles isn't an alpha yet and Deucalion is called the Demon Wolf.' He sneered. 'Does that sound reasonable to you?'

Stiles cleared his throat. 'Actually…'

Derek lifted both eyebrows and smirked lightly. 'He's an alpha now.'

'What?' Scott blinked at his best friend and gapped when his eyes ignited red. 'No way!'

'Yes way.' He shrugged. 'Just happened.'

He gritted his teeth. 'I'm still your alpha. This is still my pack.'

'I told you that you're not my alpha. I might be part of the pack, but you're not my alpha.'

'Then you're out of it!'

'Fine!'

Derek lifted both eyebrows. 'We'll be a pack of two.'

Deucalion smirked. 'Three. I've been looking at a way to make a new pack.' He shrugged. 'Why not you?'

Stiles scowled. 'You're won't be the alpha. I refuse to obey you.'

'Alpha council?'

He cocked his head to the side. 'That's reasonable.'

Malia lifted her hand. 'With me, it's four.'

'What?!' Scott and Isaac looked at her in shock.

She shrugged. 'I was only part of your pack because of Stiles. It's always been about him. If he leaves the pack, so will I. I'll ALWAYS follow him.'

Lydia smiled. 'Five with me then.'

Kira gasped. 'Lydia!'

'What? Think I'll stay in a pack that doesn't appreciate me?' She shrugged and moved to stand by Stiles side. 'Besides, Stiles and I work best together. And this last year…we've become really good friends, didn't we?'

'Yeah…' He smiled. 'We did.'

Deucalion smirked. 'You two together…you do realize that you'll probably take over the world right?'

Lydia shrugged. 'Of course.'

Isaac hesitated but then he sighed. 'Derek's the one that changed me…and Malia's there so…I'm sorry Scott but…I'm with them.'

'What you guys are doing…it's insane.' He looked at them. 'You're doing this because I refuse to kill indiscriminately?'

'No.' Stiles shook his head. 'If you choose not to kill, that's a personal choice. Some people just can't do that…and it's fine. If it's not in their nature or if they can't deal with the fact that they've killed someone, not matter how evil that person was or how justified the kill was. There are people like that and because their nature is more…gentle…it doesn't make them cowards. But…that's not the case with you. You hesitate to kill, you make Kira do it for you, you endanger other people by reacting the way you do. You've let a vampire go!' He shook his head. 'You know how dangerous they are and you let a vampire go, Scott!'

'Killing…that makes us the bad guys.'

'If protecting my family and friends from evil bloodsuckers by killing them is being a bad guy, then by god, I'll be the baddest of them all.' He gritted his teeth and his eyes igniting red. 'No one hurts my family and friends, Scott. THAT should be your top priority too. Not thinking that by killing someone while protecting other people will make you a killer too.'

Deucalion sighed. 'Being an alpha…it's about protecting your pack. That was what I did before I turned into the Demon Wolf.'

'Oh yeah, you did a great job.'

'That's the thing…you're heading my way. If you lose the more human elements of your pack, you'll lose your humanity.'

'Then Stiles and the others are even worse than me. They're killing, no questions asked.'

'That boy, even though he's a werewolf and an alpha on top of that, he's more human than all of us together.'

Lydia nodded. 'Scott…Stiles has always been the one that kept us together. He's always been more emphatic towards people than we have…he's always cared about his friends.'

'No…I'm the one who's always kept us alive and in a pack. He's the reason Allison died! Aiden too!'

Stiles stiffened. 'You blame me for that?' His eyes ignited and he began changing. 'You're blaming me for their deaths?!'

'Yes! You were the one that was too weak to defend himself against a Demon. Actually, if deep down you weren't evil, then the demon wouldn't have targeted you.'

Derek growled at that. 'You son of a bitch! Don't you dare say that.' He squeezed his hands into fists, his eyes glowing blue. 'Even the vampires were amazed that he resisted the demon. A 1000 years old demon! You would have caved immediately Scott. Like you did with being a berserker.'

'I don't want to hear that from his bitch!'

He stiffened and spoke softly. 'What did you just call me?'

But right then, Stiles flew at Scott and punched him. Hard. He didn't even tried to curb his strength. The darker teen flew into a wall of the clinic, cracking it. 'Don't call him that! Never ever offend Derek again. Do I make myself clear?'

Scott tried to get up only to fall on his ass. He had to readjust his jaw because the other teen had broken it. 'Protecting a guy you used to hate? When we first met him, you asked me to kill him several times.'

He shrugged. 'You know I was being sarcastic. And I only said those things, because I was afraid of him and he was really irritating.'

Derek snorted. 'Oh, thanks!'

'You were.' He turned back to the teen. 'Scott, you're my best friend…my brother…we've always been together since we could walk. Please...I want my brother back.'

'And I want mine!' He got up with difficulty. 'You're taking everything from me and you expect me to be ok with it?!'

'What did I ever take from you?!'

'Them!' He gestured to the group beside Stiles. 'You've taken almost my entire pack from me!'

Malia shook her head at that. 'No. You've lost us on your own. Scott, you tried to expel Stiles from your pack.'

Lydia took a step next to Malia, placing a hand on her shoulder. 'Before you became a werewolf, Stiles was your only friend. He was always there for you but you failed him time and again.'

'I failed him?!' He made a cutting gesture. 'You know what? I don't need this. Very soon you'll come begging me for help, because I'm the one that ALWAYS solves the problems. I'm the one that fights until the end, not you.' He turned towards Kira, Liam, Jackson and Parish. 'Let's go.'

Parish shook his head. 'I'm staying. I'm working with Stiles and Lydia to find out what I am. I'm sorry but you can't help me with that.'

Jackson shrugged. 'You're too boring. I'd rather stay with the others.'

'Fine!' He looked at the younger teen. 'Liam?'

'I…' He looked at the big group and sighed. 'You made me…I'll stay with you.'

'Good.' He left the clinic, followed hesitantly by Kira and Liam.

Deucalion snorted when he heard the entrance door to the clinic close. 'What did you call the guy that turned on me when I ended up being blinded by Gerard? Oh yeah…creep.'

The teen leaned against Derek. 'I can't believe he actually turned his back on me.' Tears began shining in his eyes and unashamed he lifted his eyes to the people surrounding him. 'He's my best friend…my brother and he just…left.' A single tear slid down his face.

Lydia smiled lightly, going to him and kissing his cheek. 'He'll come back.'

'Doubt it. He's stubborn.'

'He will.' She leaned into him, fitting her head beneath his chin. She smiled when Stiles instinctively hugged her with one arm around her waist. 'He needs us. It might take some time though.'

Isaac sighed. 'He needs to suffer and go through some harsh experiences before he realizes what he's doing wrong.'

'Even harsher than what we've been through?'

He tall teen shook his head. 'Stiles, he wasn't the one that suffered the most…you were.' He bit his lips. 'Saying that about the Nogitsune…'

'He came back from being a berserker.'

Malia grinned. 'You would have never become one in the first place. Stiles…a 1000 years old demon needed Kira to jump start his influence in you. He was constantly asking you to let him in and you refused. You only ceded to save my life. You're what a hero is all about.'

'A hero? Me?'

They nodded.

William grinned. 'A deliciously smelling hero, I might had.'

That made all of them burst into laughter.

Deucalion crossed his arms in front of his chest. He couldn't stop the slight smile that stretched his lips. 'I suggest we leave for now. Tomorrow we'll hunt the remaining vampires and put all this behind us.'

Lydia grinned. 'Next week we'll also graduate.'

Derek frowned. 'We never talked about it. Are you guys going to college?'

Malia shook her head. 'I'm gonna search for a job.'

Jackson shrugged. 'I'm studying law like my dad.'

Lydia smirked. 'Stiles and I were accepted at the MIT.'

'What?!'

'I'll be studying Mathematics and Stiles Biology.'

Derek frowned. 'You're studying Biology?'

He shrugged. 'I'm a straight A student in everything. I would probably give Lydia a run for her money if it wasn't for my ADHD. I thought of following a career in law enforcement but…I'm only good at the research part of it. The solving of the puzzle. That's what gives me a high. I'm decided to study biology because I'm THAT good at research. Researching human diseases, doing cell engineering…hell I'm a werewolf now. I might even search about our species and how it can help humans, that fast healing and all that. I think this will suit me really well.'

Isaac smiled. 'It does.'

Deucalion nodded. 'Then let's go home for today. Everyone is tired anyway and you two need to shower.' He pointed with his chin to Stiles and Derek. 'Tomorrow we'll hunt the remaining vampires and meet here at this time?'

Stiles bit his lip. 'Let's meet at Derek's loft.' He looked at Deaton that had been silent during the whole exchange. 'I'm sorry for the problems that happened today.'

'Not your fault.' He sighed. 'Scott changed too much after Allison died. He needs to regain his humanity but…I agree with Lydia. It might take him some time.'

He smiled. 'I'll wait.'

The dark man nodded. 'Good.'

'Are you really alright Stiles?'

'I'm fine.'

'But he was your best friend.'

'I'll get him back.' He smiled. 'Deaton and Lyds are right. It might take some time but…I'll get him back.'

Derek nodded. He kicked out his boots and took off his socks.

'But I'm still feeling a bit depressed about it.'

The wolf looked at the teen and blinked when he licked his bottom lip.

'Want to help me change my mood?'

He grinned. 'I knew it.' He pulled his shirt off. 'Let's take a shower first.'

'Together?'

He sighed. 'It's a small shower, Stiles. So, no.' The teen pouted making the wolf go to him to nibble his lower lip. 'Those damn lips are really irresistible.' He unbuttoned his jeans. 'Let's shower quickly.'

Stiles grinned. 'Eager?'

'Aren't you?

'Oh yeah.'

Stiles watched Derek come out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and drying his hair with another. He had already taken a shower and he had used the time, while Derek was showering, to eat. 'I've just eaten. Need some?'

He smiled. 'Yeah.' He went to the younger man and kissed him gently, withdrawing the energy he and his baby needed. 'Thanks.'

He grinned. 'I did tell you that I would be a 24/7 diner, didn't I?

'Yeah.' He touched the sweatpants Stiles had on. 'You're overdressed.'

'I'm only wearing this. I even went commando.'

He cupped him making Stiles groan. 'Hum…I guess you're right.'

'Derek…'

'I wanna take you to bed.'

He laughed. 'Like a princess?'

The wolf lifted an eyebrow. 'Want to be carried like a princess?'

He shrugged. 'Why not?'

He lifted him up, grinning when the younger man laughed. 'I can't understand you.' He walked to the bed and placed Stiles in the middle of it.

'Understand what?'

'You're so dominant in bed.' He covered his lighter body with his more muscled one. 'And yet, you say things like that without any shame.'

The teen shrugged. 'I like you carrying me. Your muscles bunch up and I just love it.'

'Hum…so you have second intentions.'

'Derek?'

'What?'

'Shut up and kiss me.' He pulled him hard on top of him, opening his legs to make a cradle for the other man.

He grinned. 'Demanding.' But he leaned down and kissed him. Stiles was always the one pleasuring him, doing all the "work". Tonight, he wanted to give something back. If he couldn't say that he loved him out loud, then he would say it with his hands and mouth and body.

Stiles moaned lightly and smiled when Derek took off the towel and pulled the sweatpants off. Then he was on top of him again, no barrier between them. The older man bit his collarbone before licking it and moving on to another part of his body. Derek seemed more aggressive than usual. He moaned when his nipple was grazed. He didn't mind. Stiles quite liked having Derek's hands on him. He lifted himself onto his elbows when the wolf reached his groin area. The older man lifted his head when he felt Stiles moving and smiling licked a trail up the teen's length making him moan. «He seems happy. Derek's even smiling while sucking me. I can smell his emotions. Lust, happiness, tenderness…I'm so glad that he's happy and smiling. I'm making him smile.» He could count on the fingers of one hand the times he had seen Derek smile before Stiles had become a werewolf. Now, even if he wasn't smiling, happiness radiated from him. He groaned at the sucking applied by the other man on his cock. He sucked two fingers, leaving them dripping with saliva and leaning up touched them to the wolf's opening, entering him slowly. Derek groaned, distracted from his task. Stiles over the bed, grabbed lube and wetted his fingers, entering them again.

'Stiles…'

'You're forgetting me.'

With difficulty, Derek opened his mouth again, letting the teen enter him, licking and sucking him lightly but soon he screamed when Stiles clever fingers found his prostate. 'Stiles!'

'Do you want this?' He moved his hips in the direction of Derek's mouth.

He gulped. 'Yes…I do.'

'Then turn around and show me where you want it.'

Groaning, Derek released Stiles from his mouth and turned around. He placed his head on the mattress and lifted up his hips, with the knees bent and parted on the mattress. His face flaming, he lifted both hands to his ass cheeks and spread them, showing his entrance to Stiles.

The teen touched it with a finger, barely entering but Derek's body reacted immediately, clenching, wanting to pull him deeper. Stiles spooned him, licking a trail from his crack up to his neck, aligning their bodies. 'Derek?'

The wolf turned his head to the side, so he could see the teen through his peripheral vision. 'Stiles…what are you waiting for?'

'I like looking at you.' He entered him slowly, so slowly, parting him tenderly, until he was finally all the way inside.

Derek squeezed his eyes shut. «Shit! I'm near tears.» He moaned, squeezing the length that filled him perfectly. «It's so good, always so perfect and…so tender. He's being so tender and slow with me. Almost as if he's saying…»

'Derek?'

'Ahhh…'

'I love you.'

He tensed. This time he had heard right, right? 'What?' He placed a hand on the mattress lifting himself a bit.

'I love you.' Stiles withdrew almost completely and slid back in, slowly, dragging the motion. 'So much.'

He tried to blink back tears but couldn't. 'Stiles…'

He smiled. 'Dummy…why are you crying?'

The wolf supported his weight on an elbow, while with the other hand he pulled the teen's face next to him. 'Show me. Make love to me and show me how much you love me.'

He did.

Derek opened his arms to let Stiles cuddle against him, his muscled arm serving as the teen's pillow. 'Stiles?'

'Hum…'

'You're my mate.'

He yawned. 'What's that?'

'My most perfect partner. We wolfs only have one in our entire life, but meeting that rare person is…well, rare.' He smiled. 'It's luck, actually.'

He blinked and lifted his head to support his chin on Derek's chest and look at his face. 'Really? It's like soulmates?'

'It's exactly like that.'

'How do you know?'

'The scent…although that's not the proof. Mates always smell good to us, intoxicating.' He grumbled. 'Those damned vampires also feel the same when scenting you.'

He grinned. 'My scent is irresistible.'

Derek shook his head smiling. 'The undeniable proof, comes when we have sex.'

His eyebrows hit the roof. 'Oh?'

'We, I mean males, knot.'

He tensed. 'Wait…so on the blue moon…'

'I already knew before that. Your scent drove me mad but…yes. I knew for sure when you knotted inside me. And…'

He gulped. 'Yeah?'

'I didn't say everything about male pregnancies. It's true that we can only get pregnant during blue moons but only if your partner is your mate.'

'Holy shit.'

'Are you mad?'

'About what?'

'I didn't tell you that we were mates.'

The teen looked at the slightly blushed face and smiled, lifting a hand to caress Derek's hair. 'You wanted me to fall in love with you first, didn't you? You were afraid that I'd get scared of it and try to run away.' He lifted a bit up to rub their noses together. 'What do you feel for me?'

'I love you.'

'Hum…Derek?'

'What?'

Stiles looked him in the eyes. 'Are you happy?'

He smiled serenely. 'Yes.'

The teen sighed, feeling content. 'I want you like that for the rest of our lives.'

Deucalion eyed his bed nervously. He stiffened when the taller man hugged him from behind. 'Having second thoughts?'

'No.'

'You seem nervous.'

'I'm not.'

'You're trembling in my arms.'

'Shit!'

William grinned and let him go to begin undressing. When he was finally completely naked he climbed onto the bed and laid there. 'You're overdressed, wolf.'

'Why are you like that?'

'I said that I'd let you take me, do whatever you wanted with my body.'

He gulped and began divesting his clothes. He watched the vampire lying on his bed, with his legs parted and waiting for him. No blush graced his face. 'You really don't know the word embarrassment, do you?'

He grinned. 'I'm about to be pleasured by an incredible attractive man. An alpha wolf no less.' He bent his legs and parted them, exposing himself completely to Deucalion view, making him gasp. 'What's there to be embarrassed about?'

The wolf placed his hands on the vampire's calves, dragging them up his legs until he reached the middle of his body. 'You're not very warm.'

He smiled. 'I need to feed. Bad. But don't worry. As you can see, I still have enough blood to fill my cock.'

He wrapped a hand around William's length. 'I can see that.' He hesitated. 'William?'

'What?'

'I've never been with a man before.'

He lifted both eyebrows. 'You've been with me.'

Deucalion cursed as he felt a blush heat his cheeks. 'But you did…everything. Tell me what you want me to do.'

He shook his head. 'What I want to do, you don't want so…'

He frowned. 'What do you mean?'

The vampire sighed. 'I've never been a bottom before. I'm only doing it this time because I promised you and…'

'And?'

«So you'll know that we're mates.» 'Doesn't matter.' He lifted his legs to surround the wolf's hips and pull him to the cradle he'd made. 'You wanted to take me didn't you?'

'Not if you're not going to enjoy it.'

He grinned showing a bit of fang. 'Do I look like I'm not going to enjoy it?'

Deucalion look at the vampire's groin. He really was hard. 'But…no preliminaries?'

He tried hard not to grin. «Not if I want to take you after you come.» 'I had all the preliminaries I could want, walking to our room. What I imagined…' He moaned. 'I'm so hard, it actually hurts.'

«Our room huh?» The vampire was taking too much for granted, but somehow he didn't seem to mind. 'Where's the lube then?'

'There.'

Deucalion got it and wet his fingers with it. He probed the vampire's entrance gently, before sliding a finger completely in. 'You're tight.'

He gritted his teeth. This feeling…it was completely alien to him. 'Normal. I just told you why, didn't I?'

The wolf slid another finger in and began thrusting them, search for that special bundle of nerves that had made him see stars. 'That's true. But…you're all clean inside.'

'We, vampires, don't go to the bathroom. We don't have those…functions.'

Deucalion stopped his ministrations. 'Really?'

'Are you trying to kill me?! Don't stop!'

He grinned. 'I thought you didn't like this.'

'I don't.'

'Huh-huh.' He touched a finger to the vampire's length. 'That's why you're still so hard.'

He hissed and grabbing the wolf's shoulders, turned them around. 'Fine! You want me to dominate, then that's what I'll do.'

'What?! Wait!' Deucalion had thought that the vampire was going to take him, again, but amazed, he watched him straddle his lap and squeeze lube into his fingers only to stab them inside himself, preparing his body for Deucalion invasion. 'Oh god…'

William grinned at the wolf's reaction. 'You like seeing me prepare myself?'

'You-' He gulped. 'You're hot.'

The vampire withdrew the fingers and slowly began descending on the smaller man's length. He gritted his teeth. This burn was not pleasurable. He opened his eyes when he felt Deucalion's hands on his hips and after adjusting his angle slid all the way inside, making him gasp.

'Huh-it went in easier than I thought.'

'You-bastard.' William gritted his teeth. 'Doing it so suddenly…'

'Well…you don't dislike it since you're still hard.'

'Oh really?' He squeezed his inner muscles making the man beneath him moan loudly. 'I want to see you come.'

He gasped. 'What about you?'

'I don't wanna come yet. I'll take you after you come.'

'What?!'

William felt the way the wolf's cock responded to that deep inside him and grinned. 'You're more excited thinking of me taking you then being inside me.'

'No!'

'Oh really?!' He began moving, grinning when Deucalion grabbed his hips and began thrusting inside him. He gasped as his spot his grazed. «Oh…this is not so bad…» He moaned.

'I guess you also like it.'

'Shut up and do it harder.'

Smirking, he obeyed him but he wasn't going to last long. Actually, if he was honest with himself, after that declaration, he didn't want to last. Soon he was coming but then he gasped when he felt himself knotting and William's body squeezed on him. 'What?!' This wasn't possible. William was his mate?! He moved a bit and the vampire screamed. 'Stop! Don't move!'

He froze. Until he realized that he had begun leaking. He gave a tentative thrust and the dark haired man threw back his head screaming in pleasure, his cock openly leaking. He lifted both eyebrows at that. 'I'm guessing you don't really want me to stop.'

'This-it feels…you're rubbing everything!'

'Hum…' Deucalion grabbed the vampire's hips hard, switching their positions and pulling his legs up onto his shoulders, he began thrusting hard inside him.

'DEUCALION!'

He grinned. The vampire was completely lost, his head thrashing from side to side, fingers scraping at the sheets trying to find something to grab on. The wolf discovered that he loved watching him like this, surrendering completely to him.

'Oh god…I think you've killed me…or at the very least you broke my ass.'

He laughed at that. 'I think I broke your voice box too because you're hoarse.' Amazed, he watched a light blush cover William's cheeks. 'You're finally blushing.'

'Shut up.'

He bit his lips. 'Well…I guess we'll see each other tomorrow.'

The vampire stiffened. 'What?'

'I need to sleep.'

'You're telling me to go away?'

'You want to stay and sleep with me?'

William gritted his teeth. 'You knotted inside me and I know what that means.'

He paled. 'You're not my mate.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'You're a vampire!' He sat up, letting the sheets pool on his hips. 'This has to be a mistake.'

'It's not.'

He sneered. 'So eager to be mated to me?'

'Being mates…it means that we are perfect for each other.'

'Not if you don't feel that connection!'

'What are you talking about?'

'You're not a wolf. The connection I'll feel, it won't be reciprocated by you.'

'You-you're my soulmate.'

'I'm telling you, I 'm not. You cannot be my mate.'

'No, I meant…vampires have soulmates.'

He blinked at that. 'What?'

'I knew you were my soulmate the first time we had sex.'

Deucalion frowned at that. 'What do you mean?'

He hesitated. 'I could read your mind.'

'What?! You said it didn't work that way. You could only project thoughts, not read them.'

'Not between soulmates.'

'You mean…you can read my mind?!' He jumped out of the bed, for the first time unconcerned about his nakedness.

'Wait Deucalion…'

'No! Get out of here before I attack you.'

'Just because I can do it, doesn't mean I will.'

'How do I know that you're not reading my thoughts?!' He tried hard not to scream at the other man. 'You said you read my thoughts the first time we had sex and I didn't notice anything!'

'They were just too strong for me to block!'

'That's just an excuse. You invaded my privacy. It's a sort of rap-' And then he remembered what he had been thinking during sex with the vampire. His face flamed brightly. 'Oh god…'

William got up to go to the other man. 'Your thoughts about me…they were intoxicating.'

'Don't come near me.'

'Please…'

He blinked at the plea in his voice. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm 174 years old, Deucalion. Olivia is past 400 and she still hasn't found her soulmate. What happened to us…do you realize how rare it is?' He lifted a hand towards the other man. 'The gift that fate has given us?'

'Gift?!' He sneered. 'You're my gift from the fates? Then I want my money back because I've been duped.'

The vampire let his hand fall and hung his head. 'I see. I'm sorry to have bothered you.'

He was pale. Deucalion's eyes narrowed. Too pale. He felt a pang in his heart. The vampire needed to feed and having sex only worsened the situation. 'You need to feed.'

'I'll go eat now. Don't worry.' He collected his trousers and grimaced when the wolf's seed began trickling down his legs. 'Can I have some tissues to clean myself?'

This wasn't right. The wolf would bet his life that if Stiles was watching this, he would have punched him by now. He could feel the pain radiating from the other man. «Shit! Am I really considering this?!» 'You don't love me. Why are you reacting like that?'

He lifted his head, shocking the younger man. The vampire's eyes were bright with tears and his fangs were fully out. 'You don't know what I feel, you bastard!'

'What…'

'We vampires dream of our soulmates from the moment we are created. We're hollow without them. Even those soulless vampires still feel that hope of finding them. We crave our soulmates even more than blood!'

'William, I'm 42 years old. You said that you're 174. I'm lucky if I last another 40 years, what then? Your soulmate will be dead.'

He shook his head. 'If you drank my blood, you'd retain your age.'

He blinked. 'Oh.'

William squeezed his ass has more seed trickled down his opening. 'Can I clean myself?'

The wolf bit his lip. 'I'll get a towel.'

Their arms brushed and the vampire caught a flash of the wolf's thoughts. «No. I'm not considering this. Not with a vampire. Hell, he looks good naked. No I don't care that I hurt him. My chest doesn't hurt.» He grabbed Deucalion's arm. 'What…'

He frowned. 'What?'

'Your thoughts.'

The shorter man flushed in anger. 'Get out of my head!' «Hell, I don't want him-no I do want him. Can't want a vampire. Empty. Want him inside me again. Shit! Did he hear that?!»

'I did.' He got closer to the wolf. 'Deucalion…'

'No. I don't care that you've read my mind. It doesn't mean anything.'

'Those thoughts are what you truly want.' He leaned down, pressing his face against the younger man. 'And you want me.'

'It's just sex.'

He stiffened. 'I see.' He let him go and took a step back.

«Shit! There he goes again hurting.» He rubbed his chest, right over his heart. Looking at the slumped shoulders of the vampire, he sighed. «I can't believe I'm doing this.» 'Trial run.'

He lifted his head and blinked at him. 'What?'

Deucalion could feel his cheeks heating. 'I'll agree to a trial run. One month.'

'You're serious?'

To stop his embarrassment, he got pissed off. 'If you don't want that, then fine!'

'I want you so much.' He pulled the shorter man into his arms.

«Hell, it feels good. I can't believe it feels good. Why does it feel so good?! Don't think don't think don't think want him inside no! don't think it. Empty. Shit no! don't think don't think…»

'I would love to be inside you again.'

He pressed his face against the vampire's chest and groaned. 'Oh hell. You have to stop doing that.'

'I can only do it if I touch you…but with time, I'll be able to read them even without touching you and over distance.'

'That's one hell of an advantage over me.'

'Sorry.' He sighed. 'I really need to clean myself so I can go eat.'

He hesitated, then leaned his head to the side, exposing his neck. 'You can do it…but only this time.'

His eyes widened comically. 'Deucalion, are you serious?'

'I just offered, didn't I?!'

He licked his neck. 'Do you want toxins for the pain?'

He snorted. 'For a bite in my neck? William, I'm a wolf. Biting is what we do. You biting my neck…it's foreplay to me.'

'That's hot.' He bit him. And true to word, Deucalion moaned in pleasure.

William stopped pulling blood, licking the wound and watching it close, regretting the fact that it wouldn't leave a mark.

'That's it?'

'You're a werewolf. You blood is more potent than a human's. Besides that, you're also an alpha and the demon wolf.' He smiled. 'I'm full, believe me.'

'I see.' He hugged the dark haired man by the waist, grabbing an ass cheek with a hand, while with the other he pressed his entrance, entering a digit easily thanks to the seed wetting the passage. 'Want to have fun now?'

He smiled. 'I'll always want to have fun with you.' He replicated Deucalion's caress, grinning when the other man shuddered in his arms. 'You really like this.'

'Stop reading my mind.'

'I wasn't. I was talking about your reactions.'

'Hell, it's all your fault that I turned gay.'

'It's a pity.'

'What is?'

'That you can't get pregnant by me.'

'What?!'

'Not only are vampires sterile, but our magic is not compatible with male werewolf's pregnancies.'

'Thank god! Like hell I'll get pregnant!' His heart began beating fast. 'And I'm a born wolf. I wasn't made so becoming pregnant is a definite possibility.' He growled at him. 'We're not having sex on blue moons!'

William shrugged. 'If I could get pregnant of you, I would. I would love to have your child.'

'Shit…the things you say…they're too…too…just stop saying those things!'

He smiled. 'I'm going to convince you to stay with me for eternity.'

«And I think you're really gonna do it.» 'Smug aren't you?'

'You said that we won't be having sex on the blue moons.' He smiled. 'Deucalion…the next blue moon is two years from now.'

'Oh…I didn't mean it like that.'

He grinned. 'Huh-huh.'

Deucalion growled and then leaned up to whisper on the vampire's ear. 'Take me to bed so I can take you inside my body.'

The vampire gasped at that.

Deucalion smirked and wrapped a hand around the hard length of the taller man. 'I guess you really want to have fun.'

Nine years later

Scott looked at the enormous mansion in front of him. The other six members of his pack whistled behind him. He'd left Beacon Hills eight years ago, rarely returning after the falling out with Stiles. The other teen alpha had begun building a pack of his own. He didn't know how many there were but the rebuilt Hale Pack was famous throughout their supernatural community. Merciless but fair. Powerful but accepting of defenseless creatures. And their alpha…Stiles's name was infamous. Quick to laugh as well as quick to kill. Beacon Hills had become an off limits zone. If you wanted trouble, you would find it in that city.

When Scott had left, he had been alone. Kira and he had broken up because her parents had moved back to New York and Liam had finally left him to be in Stiles's pack. They had met in college and Scott had thought that, since Liam was alone, he would accept him once again as his alpha. He hadn't. The younger man had said that Stiles was his alpha. The way the blue eyed teen carried himself…straight and strong, confident of his skills, happy. That was what shocked him the most. Happiness radiated from him while he, Scott, was just living. These eight years…they had been difficult. In Beacon Hills, he had had a pack at his back to support him. Alone…he had been forced to kill just to stay alive. The decisions he had to make… If he was honest to himself, he had hoped that Stiles would fail…and then come back begging to Scott to take him back. The hyper-active teen hadn't failed. By the contrary…he had thrived. He had even found time to graduate from MIT. He was quite possibly the top researcher of the country, making breakthrough discoveries in medicine…and he wasn't even thirty years old. The amount of money he and Lydia made…it should be illegal. His mom always kept him updated on everyone, especially since she had been dating Stiles's dad for six years now. The pride they felt for Stiles's accomplishments, the joy of taking care of his children…even his mother felt like a grandma towards them. He sighed.

Scott watched the door to the mansion open, people that he could smell were not wolves standing guard.

'The alpha will see you now.'

Scott and his six were led into a nearly gigantic room. Several people were spread through the room, positioned around what looked like an enormous dark red Victorian wingback chair. The creatures there…they must have been over 30. And the amazing thing was…they were all different species. He recognized the four vampires from nine years back. Lydia and Parrish, Isaac and Malia were also there. Liam, next to a pretty blonde woman waved at him smiling lightly. Jackson who just lifted an eyebrow at him, barely acknowledging him, like the jackass he still appeared to be. The others…he didn't recognize them.

'Hello, Scott.'

He turned to the voice, watching his former best friend enter the room followed by Derek. Stiles stood tall and straight, his body bulkier although still thin when compared to Derek and Scott himself. He carried himself with confidence and…power. Scott could feel the amount of power he had, like a flame licking at his skin, sending shivers down his spine.

'Stiles.'

He smiled calmly. 'Nice to see you, buddy.'

Derek snorted. 'Let's see if it is.'

He turned and noticed the older wolf's swollen belly. He remembered the blue moon had been two months ago. 'You're pregnant? Again?'

The taller man rolled his eyes. 'I've been pregnant every damned blue moon.'

Several snickers were heard throughout the room making him growl.

Stiles shrugged. 'Didn't hear you complain at the time.'

Amazed, Scott watched Deucalion enter the room with a swollen belly as well. He would bet his life that it wasn't a beer gut. 'What? But…'

The demon wolf just lifted an eyebrow at him and went to a dark haired vampire who immediately hugged him from behind, placing a hand tenderly on his swollen belly.

'You and a vampire?! But…how?'

'Witch.' Stiles pointed with his chin at a tall African-american woman with neon yellow hair who waved at him grinning. 'During the blue moon she casted a spell that was able to make William human for an hour. We tried the spell last blue moon but it didn't work. This time, with the power of the whole pack behind, it did.'

Deucalion sighed. 'I'm hating this.'

William grinned. 'I'm loving it.'

'You would.'

The vampire kissed his cheek and stayed there, with their cheeks pressed together. Scott blinked. They looked…sweet together. Deucalion looking sweet. More than being pregnant…that was a true shock.

'Come back here, you pests!' A tall, thin and dark haired girl entered the room running after children and some toddlers. 'I need help in here!'

Giggling, the children just went to several of the people in the room who smiled and caressed theirs heads.

'Dad!' Stiles grinned at her. 'A bit of order please.'

'I thought you said that you could growl really well now.'

She answered by showing how well she could growl. 'Those midgets just ignore me.'

Lydia smirked at Parrish. 'See what I mean? Do you really want to have pests like that?'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Yes, I do.' He hugged her by the waist, nuzzling her neck. 'I would love to have genius phoenix's running around the house.'

'Only if you're the one changing all the dippers.'

He grinned. 'Deal.'

She smiled, lifting a hand to caress his hair. The red head turned her eyes to her former alpha. 'Hello, Scott.'

He smiled. 'Lydia.'

'Dad!'

The panicked girl now had three children trying to climb up her body.

Deucalion laughed when one also tried to do the same to him. 'Hello there, little witch.' The toddler just gave him a toothless grin. 'Your son has some definite mischief in his eyes, Karen.'

She grinned proud. 'Takes after his mother.'

A short man snorted next to her. 'Definitely. Everyone knows I'm close to sainthood.'

Stiles's daughter growled. 'Stop trying to be cute to each other and just send them to the nursery!' She scowled at her fathers. 'Dad! Do something!'

Stiles sighed closing his eyes. When he reopened them, they were glowing red. All the children froze. When he spoke, his voice was soft. 'Go with Talia to the nursery and obey her. You WILL behave.'

Scott shivered and noticed several other adults, inclusive his own pack, reacting the same way. The power and command in that voice…

The children let go of their parents and walked to Talia who shooed them to an upper floor. Before she left the room, she scowled at Scott. 'And you, alpha prick. Say something offensive to my dads or the people here and I'll rip your throat out…with my teeth.' She placed her hands on her hips. 'If it had been me, I would have maimed you all those years ago. I have no patience for goody two shoes who can't face reality.' Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she left the room.

Stiles watched her leave the room with a smirk gracing his lips. 'Meet the next alpha of the Hale pack.'

'She takes after Derek, I take it.'

'What?!' The older werewolf growled. 'That's all Stiles.' He grumbled. 'Hyper-active spoiled brat.'

Stiles grinned at him and lifted his arms to the wolf. 'Carry me.' He wiggled his arms impatiently.

He just rolled his eyes at the snickers of the people around them and carried him like a princess to a big chair, sitting down with Stiles on his lap.

One of Scott's wolves smirked at that. 'The Alpha likes to be carried around like a princess?'

Stiles shrugged. 'I love it.' Then his eyes lost all mischief and play. 'Tell me what you're doing here, Scott.'

'This is my hometown too.'

He nodded. 'True.' He looked around himself. 'But things have changed since your time.'

'I can see that.' He threw back his shoulders. These last nine years…he had become even stronger and a better fighter. The power he sensed was huge but…Stiles had never been a fighter and he needed to know how strong he really was. 'I'm moving in.'

He lifted both eyebrows. 'Really?!'

'If you push it, I'll fight you.'

Several growls and hisses were heard throughout the room.

Deucalion shook his head. 'Still a…what did Talia call him?'

William smirked. 'Alpha prick.'

'Hum…that's it.'

Stiles kissed Derek lightly on the cheek and got up. 'Come on then, Scott.'

'What?! Now?'

He shrugged. 'More members of the pack are coming and Talia needs help with the children.' He cocked his head to the side. 'So I'm really busy.'

'This isn't your entire pack?'

He laughed. 'It's not even a third of it.'

'Then I'll take it for me.'

'Doubt it but…let's find out, shall we?' He cricked his neck. 'I need some exercise.'

Jackson snorted at Lydia. 'Exercise.'

She just grinned back.

Scott just rolled his shoulders. 'Your room is going to get destroyed.'

'We'll rebuild.'

Scott attacked then. He was fast and strong. Stiles was faster. It didn't matter how strong his punches were, because he couldn't land a single one. And then Stiles punched him in the stomach. It was like a bomb had blew up inside his body. He fell to his knees on the floor, coughing blood. It seemed impossible. When Scott and Peter had fought, after the berserker's incident, his speed and strength were so much superior to the older man. During these nine years he had become even faster and stronger. Stiles…he was in a league of his own.

'Get up, Scott. We've only just started.'

He lifted shocked eyes to his childhood friend. The pale man just stood there calmly, unruffled by the fact that he was fighting his childhood friend. He got up, spiting to the floor. He attacked. And attacked. None of his punches or kicks connected. Finally, he was throwing a punch to Stiles's face when the other man caught it in his fist…and began squeezing. Gasping in pain, he grabbed his wrist trying to withdraw from his fist. He gritted his teeth when the pressure increased. 'Enough!'

Stiles cocked his head to the side and let him go, walking back to Derek to sit on his lap again.

Olivia snorted. 'You're still a bit of an idiot. How did you manage to stay alive so long?'

He growled, trying to ignore his hurting hand. 'What?'

'Stiles is the alpha of a pack with nearly a 100 members. A HUNDRED. Do you think he would be able to hold it if he was weak?' She shook her head. 'Are you that dumb?!'

Stiles grinned. 'It's because he knew me before the whole alpha thing. He just can't relate the hyper-active kid with the adult.' He looked at his childhood friend. 'You okay?'

'I'm fine.'

The alpha just looked at him and the members of his small pack. 'It doesn't look like it.' He shook his head and snuggled into Derek, laying his head on his shoulder. 'You've killed.'

'Aren't you happy with that?'

'No. I would have preferred that you would have gone through life without killing anyone, Scott. I would have loved for your life to be only light.' He lifted a hand to caress Derek's hair, scratching lightly between hair and skin. 'I only ever wanted for you to be happy.'

'You're the one who seems happy.'

'I am. Very.' He looked around. 'And I give it my all so that all the members of my pack feel the same way as I do.'

Deucalion smirked. 'Which is why you would never be our alpha. Even if you killed Stiles, we would all come together and kill you. Immediately.'

He sneered. 'And be without an alpha?! You'd all be dead in no time.'

His eyes ignited red, followed by several others in the room. 'There are many alphas in this pack, all capable of taking up that role.'

'You've made a pack of alphas?!'

The pale man shrugged. 'Some of them are true alphas, like you and me. The others just came to us. First to challenge me and then, they liked it here and decided to stay and be a part of the Pack.'

'Just like that? An alpha is an alpha for a reason. We don't lower our heads to anyone. Our very nature would prevent that.'

He shrugged. 'We don't have a problem regarding that.'

William grinned showing a bit of fang. 'That's because you beat up most of them. Again and again. Until they submitted.'

'Whatever works.'

Several snickers were heard.

The blonde woman next to Liam growled. 'You just didn't need to beat me up so badly.'

'You were even worse than Scott.'

She gapped. 'No, I wasn't!'

Liam grinned. 'At least you got me.'

'I got a kid ten years younger than me!' She looked at his smile, feeling her heart melt and grumbled. 'Damn!'

Liam just kissed her. 'I love you.'

'Bastard.'

Several people in the room rolled their eyes at their exchange. 'If you're the older one, then you should act more mature Linda. When will you ever say I love you to that poor guy?'

She blushed bright red and Liam grinned openly. 'If I make her forget everything, especially during the night, she can't stop those words.'

Practically all the men in the room smirked at her. Extremely blushed, she growled and left the room.

Liam grinned at a stumped Scott. 'My mate is incredible, isn't she?'

'You also found your mate?'

He shook his head. 'She found me, actually. She's an alpha, as you might have noticed. She wanted to have sex and although I didn't want a one night stand, I still felt compelled to do it. It was a shock to both of us when we realized that we were mates.' He shrugged. 'She wanted to take me, Stiles took exception to that and they fought. Needless to say, she lost. Since she didn't want to lose me, she came here with a small pack of only three and accepted Stiles as her alpha.' Now, Liam was grinning openly. 'We've been together for four years now.' He looked him in the eyes. 'I'm happy, Scott. Are you?' He looked at the people behind him. 'Are they?'

Right then, they heard a loud bang followed by an even louder growl. Scott and his group all jumped, turning towards the sound, while the rest of the room reacted with amusement.

'What was that?'

Olivia shrugged. 'Were-tiger.' She sneered. 'Obnoxious brute.'

Stiles grinned. 'He's our newest member. Only been with us for two months.'

'STILES!'

A giant of a man came running into the room, children draped all over him, their were nature impossible to disguise since their fangs were biting into him. 'Get them off me! I refuse to be part of this fucking pack any longer!'

Stiles just looked at him. 'Language.'

The Viking looking man, immediately stilled. 'I'm not the babysitter.'

Derek shrugged. 'It's a way of contributing.'

The blonde man yelped and grabbed a skinny girl of maybe 6 years with dark pigtails from his lower back. 'Your children are demons!' He shook her, making her squeal in happiness. 'Look at this! How can she be happy like this?! And her twin is even worse!'

He threw her towards Stiles, like she was a human bullet. Scott yelped, startled by the uncaring action, but Stiles just lifted his arms and the child landed directly in then. His daughter grinned at him but he just lifted an eyebrow. 'What did I tell you about biting?'

She lost her grin. 'Hum…'

'You're not a baby anymore. Behave.'

'But I wanna play.'

Derek looked at her. 'Claudia…'

'Sourwolf, I wanna play.'

Stiles pinched her nose making her yelp at the pain. 'You know that only I am allowed to call him that.'

'But dad…'

'No buts.'

She grumbled and slid down his lap to the floor. 'He's boring.'

Olivia smirked at that. 'See?'

'You say that because I didn't want to fuck you!'

Stiles growled. 'Language.'

The vampire just shook her head. 'Honey, it would have been the other way around.' She shrugged. 'Admit it. You're just not man enough to take it.'

'Bitch!'

Stiles's eyes ignited red. 'Language!'

The blonde man stiffened, the scent of terror strong in the air. 'I apologize, Alpha.'

Olivia lost all the mirth in her face and the pale Alpha refrained from sighing. 'I don't mind the language, but NEVER in front of the children.'

'Yes.'

Claudia went to him and grabbed his hand. 'I'm sorry, Bastion.'

The tall man looked down at the girl. 'For what?'

'Daddy was angry at you because of me.'

He placed a big hand on top of the girl's head. 'It was my mistake. Not your fault.' He winced as the other children finally stopped biting him to just hug him. It was kind of amazing how much the children liked him.

Stiles smiled at the children. 'You are all grounded.'

'What?!'

'You do not bite people like that, especially since you know they won't bite back. It's unfair. No games for two days.'

'No!'

'Pleaseeee.'

'I won't do it again.'

'Olivia? Why don't you help Bastion?'

The tall man blushed bright red. 'I don't need her help.'

She smirked. 'You'll get it anyway.' She made a shooing movement with her hands. 'Go ahead. I'll meet you upstairs.'

Grumbling, he turned and left. When he was out of sight, she stopped smirking and sighed. 'I wish you hadn't killed his alpha so quickly.'

'Hum…so do I.'

Scott blinked. 'You killed his alpha and he stayed with you?'

Stiles shrugged. 'It was a pack of eleven, including the alpha.' He growled. 'Damned psychopath.'

'That man was terrified of you.'

'He was terrified of nearly everyone when he first got here. The others aren't as bad but they hadn't been used like he was.'

'Jesus! You mean…'

Olivia hissed, eyes glowing and long fangs dropping out. Several other people in the room had similar reactions. 'Yes! He means that. Bastion's big and strong. His alpha was a weasel of a little man and thought it fun to make him submit. It was a plus that he's good to look at.'

Stiles sighed. 'It also doesn't help that I'm together with Derek.'

The older man hugged him to his body. 'He's always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Thinking that we might want him…that way.'

Olivia shook her head. 'He's better. The children have helped a lot.'

The Alpha lifted an eyebrow. 'Hum…yes. Also, he kissed you.'

She grinned. 'One of my fondest memories.' Her grin turned to a tender smile. 'My mate.'

Scott blinked. 'Mate?'

'Yeah…after more than 400 years, I found him.' Her smile was something truly beautiful. She went to Stiles and kissed him on the cheek. 'You have given me the most precious of gifts, my friend.'

Stiles blinked back tears. 'Oh…'

Derek smirked. 'You still haven't gotten inside his pants.'

She shrugged. 'I don't want to move too fast. I waited centuries for him, I can wait a while longer. Besides, he doesn't believe that we're mates anyway. When he knots, he'll probably have a heart attack.'

'It will be fun to watch.' Stiles shook his head. 'Just go to him. I have things to finish here.'

'Ok.' She left but not before scowling at Scott.

'So…you're going to tell me not to come to Beacon Hills anymore?'

'I wouldn't do that, Scott. This is your home and your mother is here.' He shook his head. 'You've been away for too long.'

'Really?'

'You can stay, but as a part of this pack.'

He sneered. 'You mean, you'd be my Alpha?'

'Yeah.' She smiled. 'So hard to accept? You wanted me to accept you.'

'It's different.'

'How so? I'm as much a true alpha as you, Scott. And yet you placed me at the bottom of the pack without my even knowing it.' He looked him in the eyes and Scott felt floored by the power in them. 'You made me the omega because I was the only human there.' He shook his head. 'Strength of body matters, but it's not the most important. You forgot that even as a human I saved your ass many times. What you did wasn't cool at all.' He looked at the people behind him. 'Besides, you came to Beacon Hills to ask for my help. You've lost four people in the last two months.'

He gritted his teeth. 'Yes, a bigger pack has been chasing us. They...'

One of the men behind Scott hugged himself. 'They just want to kill us. For sport. They actually hunt us like animals…they laughed while they killed Lauren.'

'I see…' Stiles looked at Derek.

The other man lifted an eyebrow at him. 'It's the Razorback pack, right?'

'Hum…'

'You've heard of them?'

'Yup.' He popped the P and Scott felt a pang in his heart. His childhood was still there. In a way unchanged by ugliness that was their world.

'They torture the people they capture.'

'I know…so…Scott. Are you willing to join my pack, have me as your alpha?'

The brunette man looked back at what was left of his pack. They had fear in their eyes, fear of the unknown but for Scott it wasn't something unknown. He knew his friend. His best friend. His brother. No matter that they hadn't seen each other for nine years…they would always be brothers. And if it meant saving these people that depended on him… Regardless of his bravado in the beginning of their talk, he had known it would end like this. 'Yes.'

Stiles nodded and got up. 'Tomorrow, we'll do the interviews.'

He blinked. 'Interviews?'

'Of course. Just because you wanna join, don't mean you get to join.'

Fear sent a cold shiver down his spine. 'What do you mean?'

'Everybody contributes to the pack. Every single element of my pack is useful.'

Scott smelled the fear from the members of his pack.

James hesitantly touched his arm. 'I haven't even finished high-school.'

Stiles just shrugged. 'We'll talk about it during the interview.'

They hesitated and then nodded.

Scott heard cars arriving and frowned at Stiles who grinned at him. 'It's the weekly barbecue. It's a mandatory thing for my pack. You better have a really good reason for not coming. Wanna stay and eat?'

He could practically see the spit dripping from the mouths of the members of his pack. 'Yes.'

'Good.' He slapped him on the back. 'It's good to have you back, Scotty.'

He looked at him. 'Is it really? I thought you hated me.'

'And you still came here?'

He shrugged. 'They needed more protection than I could provide.'

'No matter what, Scott. You'll always be my brother.'

Scott shook. All the hardships of the last years, the pain he had to hide from his mother, the difficult decisions, the killing he had to do just to stay alive, the monsters that had caught him, tortured and did unspeakable things to him until he was a hair's breath from breaking. He would have broken if it wasn't for his pack and the fact that they needed him. He took several shuddering breaths, trying not to collapse under the weight of it all. Strong pale arms enveloped him and a warm body pressed against him. Stiles face was next to his, cheek pressing against cheek and suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. One tear trailed down his face, followed by another and then another until they were on the floor and he was sobbing against the other man, his body wrecked by violent shudders.

'Shh…it's ok now, Scott. You're safe. Everything will be all right.'

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I abandoned you before and doubted you and…'

'It's ok…Scott…I was wrong as well. It's not just kill or be killed. Yes, that time with the vampires I was right. They all had to be killed but afterwards…I made mistakes, I shot first and asked questions later. I wondered if, if you were here, things might have been different.' He sighed. 'Everyone makes mistakes. We're human, after all.'

'We're werewolves.'

'Just because we change into a wolf, doesn't mean that we're not humans…and Scott? Humans are the worst monster of all.'

'Yeah.' He was beginning to feel embarrassed to be hugging the other man and crying on his shoulder. Even worse, the others had watched his breakdown. He lifted his head and blinked when he realized they were alone.

Stiles chuckled. 'They left as soon as I hugged you.'

He sighed in relief. 'Oh.'

'Still heard you though.'

The pale man laughed out loud watching a blush creep over his best friend's features. 'Come one, Scotty. Let's have some barbecue.'

He smiled. 'I'd like that.'

'And we can talk about you becoming the godfather of one of my new kids. You owe me for Talia.'

'Hum…mom said you have three?'

He shrugged. 'Yup. Two girls and a boy.' Stiles grinned. 'Two more on the way.'

'Poor Derek.'

He laughed. 'Don't let him fool you. He loves it.'

'And Deucalion?! How the hell did that happen?!'

'Some of us almost had heart attacks when he asked Karen, the witch, if she could do a spell to make William human so he could get pregnant.'

'Oh hell, I can imagine.' He shook his head. 'How does William feed Deucalion and the baby? I thought vampires weren't compatible with werewolf's pregnancies.'

'They aren't. Me and some other alphas feed Deucalion. William hates it but he has no other choice in the matter. I tried doing it alone but…with Derek also pregnant…' He shrugged.

'Hum…twins…'

Stiles cackled. 'I have so many things to tell you, my friend.'

He smiled sadly. 'Yeah and…I would also like to…talk.'

'Anything.'

'Stiles?'

'Hum…'

'That pack is really strong.'

He shrugged. 'Don't worry about it. We'll discuss it at the alpha council later tonight.'

'Alpha council?'

'Yup…just because I have presidential veto, doesn't mean I don't hear other people's decisions.'

'I see.'

'For now, let's eat Scotty.'

He smiled. It was probably his most relaxed smile in more than two years. 'Yes.'

The End.

 **Curiosities:**

Blue Moon

The term has traditionally referred to an 'extra' moon, where a year which normally has 12 moons has 13 instead. The 'blue moon' reference is applied to the 3rd moon in a season with 4 moons, thus correcting the timing of the last month of a season that would have otherwise been expected too early. This happens every two to three years

 **Seasonal**

Using the _Maine Farmers' Almanac_ definition of blue moon (meaning the third full moon in a season of four full moons), blue moons have occurred or will occur on

November 21, 2010

August 20, 2013

May 21, 2016

May 18, 2019

August 22, 2021

 **Calendar**

Unlike the astronomical seasonal definition, these dates are dependent on the Gregorian calendar and time zones.

Two full moons in one month (the second of which is a "blue moon"):

2009: December 2, December 31 (partial lunar eclipse visible in some parts of the world), only in time zones west of UTC+05.

2010: January 1 (partial lunar eclipse), January 30, only in time zones east of UTC+04:30.

2010: March 1, March 30, only in time zones east of UTC+07.

2012: August 2, August 31, only in time zones west of UTC+10

2012: September 1, September 30, only in time zones east of UTC+10:30.

2015: July 2, July 31

2018: January 2, January 31

2018: March 2, March 31

2020: October 1, October 31


End file.
